


Miscelany and Prompts

by Thorinsmut



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Drabbles and Prompt Fills, Expect Crack, Multi, and AU's, appropriate warnings in chapter summaries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-08
Updated: 2016-05-29
Packaged: 2017-12-14 06:52:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 114
Words: 73,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/833992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thorinsmut/pseuds/Thorinsmut
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A place to put prompt fills and things that don't fit other places.</p><p>Pairings generally appear in chapter titles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. K-Pop Company

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For the Prompt:
> 
> veraverorum said: The Company is in reality a k-pop band

“And I thought to myself then,” Said Balin, brushing his long bleached-white hair out of his eyes, “There is one I could follow. There is one who could be King.”  
Thorin turned, the moody leader of their band staring them all down where they lounged around the seedy hotel room… the sounds of the music of their main rivals “Azog and the Orcs” whispering through the walls from another room.  
And they all swore then in their hearts that they would not give up until they won the Erebor competition.

(I am so sorry, I know nothing about K-Pop bands.)


	2. secret agent Nori

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> greenekangaroo said: AU- the moment Dori finds out the brother he presumes is some kind of smuggler or ner'-do-well is actually an agent in the service of the government.

Dori had always known it would come to this - the grim-faced FBI agents pushing their way past him into the house where his cocky good-for-nothing brother was.  
Of _course_ they had to catch up with him while he was visiting… at least little Ori was at school and didn’t have to see.  
Dori had always known that Nori was up to something illegal. Honest men can _tell_ you what they do for a living. Honest men keep regular hours, and don’t disappear at the drop of a hat.  
He followed the agents into the house.  
“Sir.” The big one said, holding out an armored briefcase, “We’ve recovered it.”  
Nori laced his fingers together, cracking his knuckles as he grinned, eyes glowing.  
“Let’s break this bad boy open.” He said.  
  
(Thank you so much greenekangaroo! This one was fun!)


	3. De-Flour

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For the Prompt: 
> 
> Anonymous asked: Dwalin/nori cooking fiasco

Flour dusted like snow across every surface.  
There was a low groan from the three hog-tied Dwarves on the floor of the shop.  
Nori sneezed.  
Dwalin nudged one of the Dwarves with his boot.  
“Didn’t expect to catch up with these guys in a bakery shop.” he growled.  
“Too bad there’s no flour left.” Nori said, peering at the empty bin.  
“Not in the mood for cooking anymore.” Dwalin said. “Let’s eat with Dori instead.”  
Nori nodded in agreement, flour drifting out of his hair at the motion, before a wicked grin settled across his face.  
“I might have to de-flour you before we go over…” He smirked.  
Dwalin barked with laughter at the terrible joke.  
“Only if I can return the favor…”  
  
(It didn’t really go _cooking_ fiasco, there, but food was _almost_ involved!)


	4. Blackberry Cobbler

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For the Prompt: 
> 
> greenekangaroo asked: (having way too much fun with this, I am.) could be AU: Bombur accidentally saves them from a potential vicious attack, aliens, wargs, godzilla, whatever. With the power of baked goods. Bonus points if Dwalin really wants a scone/muffin/cookie whatever.

Bwahahahaha! Yes!

The scent of Bombur’s famous campfire cobbler drifted across the Company, all eyes watching the thick blackberry syrup bubbling over one edge of the lidded skillet to drip sizzling into the fire.  
Finally, Bombur declared it to be done. He said it had only been ten minutes, but Dwalin would bet good money it had been hours. The shy cook lifted the heavy skillet from the fire, taking off the lid so the rich blackberry, honey, and cake scent intensified with a puff of steam. Someone moaned, though if anyone accused Dwalin of that they would end up with a facefull of knuckledusters.  
The attention of the entire Company had been so fully focused on the cobbler, they were all taken by surprise when an Orc jumped into the camp right behind Bombur.  
Bombur, clumsy though he might sometimes seem, was a fighter to be respected, well used to defending himself with whatever he had on hand.  
He swung hard and fast, without hesitation.  
The Orc never stood a chance.  
Neither did the cobbler.  
There were tears in the camp, though if anyone accused Dwalin of it, they’d end up with a facefull of knuckledusters.


	5. Brophy-ception

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For the Prompt: 
> 
> tagath asked: Nori and Istion meet
> 
> To understand this one, you have to know that Jed Brophy who plays Nori played an Elf in Return Of The King. That Elf is fan-named Istion.

(My gigglesnort when I read this prompt was absolutely disgraceful) 

Nori was just sliding his hand back out of the blond Elf’s pocket when the Elf turned, hazel eyes assessing him coldly. Nori knew he should have played it off as accidental, brushing past him to get the barmaid’s attention… but there was just something _about_ him.  
“Hello Gorgeous.” He said, leaning closer.


	6. Alley Stray

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For the Prompt: 
> 
> Anonymous asked: Prompt: Nori insists on keeping some sort of pet, partly because it's useful, partly because he likes it and mainly because it irritates Dwalin?

Thank you anon!  
  
The cat…  
It _hardly_ qualified as a cat, really.  
It was a big blunt-faced dark-brown thing with scars and a heavy limp and a terrible attitude.  
It wasn’t a _pet cat_ at all. Dwalin suspected very strongly that Nori had found the stray in one of his beloved alleyways and adopted it as a heart-brother out of sheer spite.  
It hissed and tried to scratch Dwalin whenever he came close to it.  
To be fair, it also tried to scratch Nori whenever _he_ came close to it too, but Nori thought it was a fun game. Nori would crouch on the floor and try to be fast enough to pet the cat without getting cut by it’s sharp claws.  
They would _both_ hiss at Dwalin when he complained about it.  
The first time the cat disappeared Dwalin hoped it would be gone for good. It wasn’t as though Nori ever _fed_ the thing.  
He should have know better than to hope.  
It came back.  
It always came back, sometimes with fresh scars, and always with a bad attitude.  
Dwalin got used to it, eventually. There were worse things than occasionally sharing your home with a hissing creature that wanted your blood… and it _was_ true that they no longer had _any_ problems with mice, which was very nice.  
…not that he would ever admit that to Nori.

(I couldn’t picture Nori with an animal that took _any_ amount of care, so inviting an alley stray home is as close as I could get)


	7. Missing Dwalin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For the Prompt: 
> 
> nowitsaparty asked: Ahhhh yay can I please have some Nwalin? I'm experiencing major withdrawal from your stories of the two of them :( Dwalin/Nori: Nori is traveling again and desperately misses Dwalin<3 :'] or anything with them, thank youuuuu *hides*

No hiding! This is a lovely prompt!  
  
It was raining.  
Of _course_ it was raining.  
Nori huddled deeper in his oilskin cloak… not even a very _nice_ oilskin cloak because he was just a thief and ‘just a thief’ doesn’t _have_ a very nice oilskin cloak, nevermind that he could _buy_ this entire _country_ twice over if he had a mind to.  
The rain continued drizzling miserably down on him, slowly soaking through his clothes and it wasn’t worth all the _work_ it would take to make a fire that would be too smoky for stealth anyway.  
Far away enough that they couldn’t see him there was a big bright fire. There was warm food. There were good oilskin cloaks and dry bedding.  
There was Dwalin.  
Dwalin who would be warm and safe to fall asleep with.  
Not here, though.  
‘just a thief’ doesn’t travel with royalty and guards.  
Nori huddled deeper in his cold wet clothes.  
It just _had_ to rain, didn’t it.


	8. wives and families

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For the Prompt: 
> 
> Anonymous asked: Silly but... Gloin and Bombur bragging about their wives. Gloin in his loud and proud way, and Bombur being a little shy about it, but still fiercely proud.

Bombur was one of the few people in the Company who didn’t yell at Gloin to shut up when he started bragging about his wife and son.  
“You should see my Gimli with an axe…” He would start, or “You should see my wife in the forge, she is poetry with a hammer…” And everyone would either throw things at him or try to find something to do as far away from him as possible.  
Except Bombur, who would quietly nod along even if it was the same story that had been told a dozen times before.  
Gloin noticed eventually.  
“Why don’t you ever tell me to shut up?” he asked, in his own blunt way.  
Bombur ducked, blushing a bit. “…reminds me of my family…” He ventured shyly.  
“You’ve got a family?” Gloin was surprised, and Bombur nodded fiercely.  
“My Mirra… she’s a smith too… as good with fine detail as she is with a sledgehammer… and my littles, the oldest one’s not twenty yet.” Bombur smiled, miming the shortness of his children, “The _smartest_ little Darrows you ever saw - take after their mother there…”  
The surrounding Company members groaned as they realized they were in for a recitation of the life accomplishments of _yet more_ children… All except Gloin, who leaned back and nodded quietly along.


	9. bragging in the market

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For the Prompt
> 
> Anonymous asked: prompt: protective!Dori encounters someone who's bragging about having taken a certain not quite yet 50 year old red-headed dwarf... in the middle of open market
> 
> This prompt came in after the one hour deadline, but I gigglesnorted hard when I read it and it was too good to pass up. To make this work, I needed Dori to already know that Nori is in some illegal stuff and that nobody must know who his family is.  
>  This is in no way canon to my stories.  
> 

It was the name that caught Dori’s attention as he walked through the market.  
Thjofr. His mothers… ‘friend’.  
The two dwarves were talking about ‘Thjofr’s lad’… that would be Nori.  
They were talking about bedding him.  
To be more accurate: the taller dark-haired one was talking about bedding him by way of recommending him to the shorter one.  
Dori seethed internally.  
Here he was, his _underage_ brother’s defiler, and Dori was _helpless_. He could do _nothing_ without revealing his relationship to his little thief brother.  
He clenched his hands, digging his nails into his palms, controlling himself carefully.  
The shorter Dwarf was not convinced, disparaging Nori as having great hair but being far too scrawny.  
The taller Dwarf praised Nori as ‘an adventurous little fuck’ and ‘a hungry little bastard’, claimed he’d never bedded anyone who liked taking it _quite_ that much, or was quite that flexible.  
The shorter Dwarf wondered what the best way to lure Nori to bed might be.  
The taller Dwarf assured him that simply stating he’d like to fuck him would be enough - recommended taking him hard as ‘the scrawny bastard doesn’t like that gentle stuff’.   
…and Dori had heard  _more_ than enough. If he were ever asked, he would staunchly deny that his bottom wiggled an inordinate amount as he walked past the two Dwarves, that he cast a flirtatious glance over his shoulder before bending down to inspect something in the market stall in front of them.  
“Now _that’s_ what I’m talking about…” the shorter Dwarf praised.  
“Hey, beautiful, how much for a little of _your_ time?” the taller Dwarf asked, and the shorter Dwarf reached out… and _smacked_ Dori’s bottom.  
 _perfect_  
It was the work of a moment to grab their heads and crack them together - not with all his strength, of course, he didn’t want to get brains on his clothes. He dropped the two unconscious Dwarves and, very deliberately, kicked them in the stones.  
They’d not be bedding _anyone_ any time soon.  
When the guard showed up, Dori quietly sobbed and batted his tear-sparkling eyelashes at them and asked what he had ever done to have been treated so. The two Dwarves were carted off to jail.  
Dori wiped the crocodile tears from his eyes and allowed himself a small smile as he walked home.


	10. the 'catch' game

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For the Prompt:
> 
> asparklethatisblue asked: Prompt: Kid!Bofur looking after little Bombur?

“Bom, catch!”  
The Dwarf smiles as she steps quietly through the door, hearing her children playing.  
It’s this game, _always_ this game no matter _what_ she does.  
She peeks into the kitchen. Bofur with his gravity-defying little braids has _somehow_ gotten up on top of the cupboards. Plump little Bombur is sitting on the floor happily gnawing on the cookie his brother has thrown him.  
“Hi Amad!” Bofur greets her.  
“How did you get up there, little heart?” she asks, but he shakes his head. He’s learned that if he tells her how he got to the cookies, she’ll make sure he can’t use the same method next time.  
“Bombur was crying.” he explained, and it does look like there are fresh tear-tracks on Bombur’s cheeks, though she’d only been gone a few minutes.  
“Thank you for looking after him.” She says, reaching up for Bofur, and he comes into her arms willingly.  
He brings the cookie jar.  
They all three sit on the floor and have a snack.  
  
(not sure why I wrote this in present tense. *shrug*)


	11. Whipping Scars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For the Prompt: 
> 
> Anonymous asked: Five times Nori lied to Dwalin about the whipping scars on his back, and one time he told the truth.
> 
> (why must you hurt me in this way?  
> This turned out a bit long for a Drabble, and I could only think of three good lies. Sorry.  
> I was also a bit inspired by the Jed Brophy quote that Nori had been out in the wild, living in Troll caves, living in Goblin caves…  
> Pretty obviously TW for Torture, considering the prompt.)

“Oh!” Dwalin’s exclamation was one of pain as he ran his hand over the ugly, jagged-edged whip scars on Nori’s back – it was the first time they’d made love both naked and in daylight.

“Where did…” He began, but Nori laughed.

“Those were a present from a Woman in Gondor – awful scratcher, but the _things_ she could do with her tongue…” He trailed off with a moan, and then was kissing Dwalin too hard for any more words to be exchanged.

“…no one scratches that hard, or in that pattern.” Dwalin said afterward, when they were getting dressed.

“True.” Nori said, with a smile and no explanation.

.

“Who gave you these?” Dwalin asked, petting Nori’s sweat-drenched back where he’d collapsed across the larger Dwarf.

“Mmm…” Nori said, nuzzling into Dwalin’s chest, “I was fucking an Eastern Princeling, pretty little thing with the _sweetest_ heart-shaped arse, but his daddy walked in and didn’t approve of my ‘degrading royalty’. I tripped over my own pants and couldn’t get away in time. Angry daddy took charge of the whipping himself.”

Dwalin kissed him on the top of the head.

“You don’t _go_ for pretty little things.” he said quietly.

“Hah, _that’s_ true.” Nori laughed, tugging on Dwalin’s beard and giving him a kiss that was more bite than anything else.

He gave no explanation.

.

“Where _did_ these come from?” Dwalin asked, soaping Nori’s back, his attention drawn once again to the whip scars Nori would not explain.

“I was in the Iron Hills… there was a certain Lady - I’ll spare her name - but someone wanted her jeweled hairpin. I made my way into her house just fine, and managed to get away with the hairpin _and_ her favorite mistress…” Nori chuckled, pouring warm water over himself to rinse the soap away, “Oh, she had the loveliest beard, that mistress, and the softest hands… but she was treacherous and she turned me in. I was sentenced to a whipping and five years in prison – but I made off with just the whipping.”

“Hm…” Dwalin said as Nori began soaping his back in turn. “I’m no scholar like Balin, but they’ve _never_ handed out whippings as punishment in the Iron Hills.”

“Really?” Nori said, “I never stuck around long enough to find out. Boring place. Not enough going on.”

He poured water over Dwalin’s back and gave no explanation.

.

“Are you ever going to tell me where you got them?” Dwalin asked, running a single fingertip along one of the scars.

Nori sighed, turning around to face the larger Dwarf, his hazel eyes gone so miserable Dwalin wished he could take the question back.

“Goblins…” He said, quietly. “I… I’ve not always been _good_ , at what I do… did. Too impulsive, too reckless.” He looked away, off a little to the side of Dwalin. “I was hiding out in filthy old Goblin caves because there was _nowhere_ I could go… _barely_ surviving.”

He swallowed hard, “Turned out it wasn’t an _abandoned_ Goblin cave. They don’t like visitors. I’m lucky they weren’t hungry right away. I’ve always been good at escape, but it took me a few days to find the weaknesses in their setup.”

“…they liked to hear me scream.” Nori ended in a whisper, bringing his knees up to his chest to hold them.

Dwalin wrapped his arms around the smaller Dwarf, and Nori buried his face against his neck, taking deep shuddering breaths.

“…never _told_ anyone, who would have believed me? No one escapes from Goblins alone.” Nori’s voice was shaky, and Dwalin kissed his shoulder, the only place he could reach.

“ _I_ believe you.” Dwalin said gently, and he could feel the wet heat of tears falling against his skin.

.


	12. Knife-hiding lessons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For the Prompt:
> 
> maybe Nori teaching Fili -how- to hid knives perhaps pre-Hobbit timeline? I know it doesn’t fit with the other stuff you’ve written..

.

“You’re so _smart_.” Fili breathed, and the odd Dwarf chuckled. They were perched quietly on the edge of a roof in the growing dusk and Fili was learning _so much_. He’d seen the big-haired Dwarf flicking a knife out of his sleeve and, with all the brash confidence of the very young, had demanded to know _how_ to carry a knife like that.

The Dwarf had laughed, smiled with a _lot_ of teeth, called him ‘princeling’, and agreed, though he would not give a name.

“That’s not the half of it, lad.” The Dwarf said, “If you _really_ want to hide your knives you build them into things - whatever armor you wear, tucked into your vambraces is a good place to start, or…”

“FILI!” Dwalin’s bellow cut off the odd Dwarf’s words, and Fili cowered instinctively.

“He’s going to kill me!” He whispered, suddenly remembering _who_ he’d snuck away from to have an adventure in the city. He was dead now. There was no hope for him… unless he could somehow beat Dwalin home and pretend he’d been there the whole time…

The odd Dwarf practically _sparkled_ , quickly juggling a previously unseeable knife through his fingers as he grinned.

“You’re with the old wolverine.” he said, and his chuckle sent a chill right down Fili’s spine, but then he seemed to take pity on his plight, “Poor little sod… I’ll draw him off for you.” he grinned, disappearing his knife up his sleeve and running lightly over the roof and down into the street.

“THIEF!” Dwalin bellowed, and Fili could hear the odd Dwarf’s laughter drifting further away.

He climbed down from the roof and ran for home as fast as he could.

.


	13. femslash - interrogation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This week I have some more of the same - but this time the prequel to the two I wrote before.
> 
> Dwalin/Nori modern au femslash
> 
> Lin does her ‘bad cop’ routine. Nori won’t talk to anyone else

.

When polite interrogation techniques were yielding exactly _nothing_ from the little thief, they sent Officer Lin Fundinson in.

Everyone knew the thief had been working for Alrek, and the Department had been trying to get to him for a _decade_. Now they finally had one of his people, they were _going_ to get answers.

They sent Lin in to snarl and growl and threaten and be intimidating to soften the thief, Nori Rivers, up before they sent the real interrogators back in.

No one did ‘bad cop’ quite as well as Lin did it, if she did say so herself – maybe because she _looked_ more like someone you hoped you didn’t run into in a dark alley than she did a cop.

Lin smacked the door open, grabbing the interrogator by the back of his neck and flinging him out of the little room. He played it perfectly, screaming something about ‘oh god, don’t hurt her’ before Lin slammed the door back closed, whirling on the little thief with true rage in her eyes – it always worked best if she was _really_ angry, so she’d spent a few minutes thinking about the officers they’d lost to Alrek’s people before she came it.

Nori was… smiling? and not the panicked smile of someone who’s trying to pretend they’re not afraid, a genuine smile as thought she were _happy_ to see Lin. It was the first time in her interrogation the thief had looked anything but bored. It was almost, but not quite, enough to put Lin off her game. She launched immediately into her rant, kicking the table, hitting the wall, snarling and threatening and looming over the small woman who was _damn her_ still smiling. Lin knew where the line between acceptable and unacceptable ‘bad cop’ behavior was, and she skirted close to it.

She was reaching the climax of her act, just before the interrogator she’d thrown out was supposed to return with her supervisors to throw her out in turn, when she was stopped cold by Nori’s slender fingers around her wrist.

“I want you to promise to keep me safe.” she said, the first words she’d said in her entire interrogation, her bright hazel eyes gazing trustingly up at Lin as though she hadn’t just been threatening her. This wasn’t how it was supposed to go _at all_. Normally by this point people were on the verge of either wetting themselves or crying or both.

“I… yeah, we’ll keep you…” Lin floundered, thrown.

Nori’s fingers squeezed just a little, “I’ll help you take the bastard down, Lin.” she said, “But before I say a single word – I want _you_ to promise to _keep me safe_.”

There was something in her eyes, something small and afraid… Lin’s fingers closed gently around Nori’s wrist in turn, without any permission from her brain, fingers brushing the metal of the handcuffs they’d put her in.

“I _promise_ I’ll keep you safe.” Lin said, quietly, and the relief in Nori’s eyes almost hurt.

Of course, the interrogator and her supervisors came bursting in right then, the interrogator babbling ‘she just burst in and…’

If things in the room were going the way they were supposed to, their timing would have been perfect.

They froze in surprise, and Nori’s mask snapped back on so fast Lin almost couldn’t believe what she’d seen beneath it.

“I’ll need that in writing, of course.” Nori said, releasing Lin’s wrist and leaning back in her chair, “Along with assurance that I’ve got immunity from any criminal charges myself, also all legal and in writing. I’ll need protection for my family too, I don’t _think_ Alrek knows who and where they are, but I’m not going to risk them. You two paper-pushers get on that.” She decreed, waving dismissively at Lin’s supervisors, “and you?” she pointed at the interrogator, “I’m not talking to _you_ , I’m talking to _Lin_.”

Everyone just _looked_ at each other, Lin shrugged to show that she didn’t know what was going on either.

“I _will_ take the chocolate though.” Nori said, pointing at the small bar peeking out of the interrogator’s pocket and making ‘give me’ motions, “And also, I don’t talk with handcuffs on. I know they’re the latest fashion accessory, but these bracelets are going to have to come off.”

The little thief held her wrists up expectantly, the same ‘do your worst, I’m not going to say a damn thing’ look on her face she’d worn up until the point Lin had walked in, staring them all down.

She had balls, Lin would give her that.

After a nod from Lin’s supervisor, the interrogator stepped forward, dropping the chocolate bar on the table and reaching forward with handcuff keys.

Nori didn’t even look at him, keeping her wrists away, offering them to Lin. The message was clear, Nori was dealing with Lin and _only_ with Lin.

Lin sighed and fished her cuff-keys out, uncuffing her. Nori sighed, rubbing her wrists and stretching her arms out before picking the chocolate up, opening it daintily.

“Paperwork.” she ordered Lin’s supervisors, as though she weren’t the one in the orange jumpsuit, “I’m safe, my family’s safe, and I’m not going to jail. Lin’s not getting more than general information out of me until we’ve got that cleared away.”

True to her word, Nori only gave the barest tantalizing glimpses of information until she had her agreements all in front of her, certified and signed by everyone including ‘the big head-honcho’ – Lin’s big brother Balin – but once she had that she was a _fountain_.

She completely ignored the interrogator who kept trying to ask questions and just talked to Lin, spilling explicit details about Alrek’s dealings, going over anything that Lin asked for clarification of in more detail. It went on for _hours_ , through dinner, which someone brought in for them – cold pizza.

Nori kept touching Lin, reaching over to run her delicate fingers over Lin’s knuckles, or around her wrist, and the scary part was that Lin hardly _noticed._ Lin, who’s personal space was as far as she could punch. The thief had somehow gotten _inside_ it,she didn’t feel like an intrusion.

Lin still put a stop to it whenever she _did_ notice, though.

“Talk to you tomorrow, Lin!” Nori called when they finally called it a night, and Lin nodded, exhausted. She fully expected she would be, since Nori wouldn’t talk to anyone else.

Instead, they had her assigned _everywhere_ else for two days, and then it was her weekend for another two days, and only when she came back in to start her next work week did they send her back to the thief.

“Your girlfriend’s a piece of work.” someone said, “I hear your girlfriend’s been asking for you” someone else said, chuckling, and when Lin finally snapped and demanded to know ‘who the fuck’ and ‘what?’ they showed her the transcripts.

Four days of interrogation in which the _only_ things Nori said was, “where’s Lin”, “I want to talk to Lin”, “When’s Lin coming back?”, “I miss Lin” to _any_ question. The only time she broke from the pattern was when they tried to ‘bad cop’ her again, and that was to break into laughter, followed by “poor baby, if you try _really_ hard, someday you might be _half_ as scary as Lin.”

Balin actually called Lin officially to ask her if she had a pre-existing relationship with the thief. Lin answered truthfully that she’d never set eyes on her before she stormed into that little interrogation room.

They prepped Lin with a list of questions before they sent her in, but interrogation wasn’t really Lin’s _thing_. She hoped she could remember at least half of them.

“Lin!” Nori grinned when she saw her, holding out her handcuffed wrists, “get these off of me and I’ll tell you how to make sure Alrek doesn’t escape to his emergency base in Brazil. Do you think they’ll bring us dinner again today? I don’t want pizza this time. I want the red curry from that Thai place on 5th street. Have you ever been to Thailand? You’d love it!”

Nori sobered as soon as she had the cuffs off, leaning in close and intimate, long fingers stroking Lin’s thick wrist, sharp hazel eyes bright as she gave them all the information they would need to _finally_ put Alrek behind bars where he belonged.

.


	14. femslash - Dwalin/Nori Juggling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone gave me the prompt Nori/Dwalin Juggling, but I lost it and I don’t know who it was. (I am so sorry!)  
> I also wanted to write something for Femslash Friday, which I have been meaning to participate in.  
> This also somehow turned into a Modern AU.

If there was one thing Officer Lin Fundinson had learned from three days of protecting Nori Rivers, it was that the thief-turned-informant had tried _everything_ at least once – so she really _shouldn’t_ have been surprised when Nori suddenly started juggling seven apples in the middle of the grocery store.

“Where did you learn to juggle?” she asked as Nori put the apples in a bag and put them in the basket that Lin had somehow ended up carrying. The smaller woman grinned up at her.

“The circus.” she said simply.

With anyone else Lin would have immediately assumed they were lying – Nori though… she probably _had_ run away to join the circus.

“What were you doing in the circus?” She asked as they left the store, following Nori down the sidewalk.

“I was going to be an aerialist – I wasn’t bad on the silks, but I got bored.” Nori said.

“The silks…” Lin quickly tried to blink away the thought of Nori’s lean little body in nothing but a little piece of spandex as she danced, spinning and falling through the air…

It was a delicious thought, one that – if she were honest with herself – she would probably be using as masturbatory fodder later, on her own time, though she _would_ feel a little guilty about it afterward.

Not now though. Not the time for such thoughts.

Very unprofessional.

Nori, _damn her_ , looked up at Lin with those bright hazel eyes that cut through everything and chuckled.

“If you think _that’s_ hot, you should see me on a pole.”

…oh …oh, _fuck_.

“You… stripped?” Lin asked, her voice going huskier than she had given it any permission to go. Her poor vibe wasn’t going to know what hit it once she got home.

“Yeah.” Nori grinned, “It’s good money… if you’re any good.”

Lin should drop it. She really should. She should drop the entire thought of Nori without any clothes on and never think of it again until she was safe at home and pants were unnecessary.

“ _Were_ you any good?” her mouth asked, without permission from her brain.

Nori laughed, flipping her long auburn hair as she grabbed onto a stop sign, spinning herself around it and _oh dear lord how is she that flexible?_

Nori spun herself around the sign one last time and then away and she was somehow wrapped around Lin instead now, one leg high across Lin’s back and her nails running lightly down the sides of Lin’s shaved head and _of course_ Nori would know that Lin was sensitive there.

“What do _you_ think.” Nori purred, and Lin thought that it was extremely unprofessional and she ought to push her away, and that she ought to tell Balin to assign someone else to Nori-protecting duties, and a great many other things that she never had the chance to do or say because her arms had decided to wrap tight around Nori’s lean body, pulling her in close, and Lin’s mouth had decided to kiss Nori as though the world was ending and it was her very last chance to kiss anyone ever.

Nori kissed her back like she was dieing of thirst and Lin was water, moaning somewhere deep in her throat, and Lin stopped thinking anything at all.

  
 _Author’s note - for any interested in the silks mentioned,[this](http://youtu.be/By-A7AN4jEA?t=29s) is what I’m talking about. When I cooked for the circus one of my favorite things was to watch the aerialists, especially on the silks._


	15. femslash - global warming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More Nori/Dwalin Modern AU Femslash.

.

Lin was a goddamn _cocktease_.

Lin, built like an oxe and twice as strong – with that bald head and those tattoos and _all_ those muscles… she could have been a circus strongwoman, could have been a mob enforcer, could have been _fucking gorgeous_ spread out across Nori’s queen-size bed.

Instead, Officer Dwalin “shut-up-it’s-an-old-family-name” Fundinson who’s kisses were probably banned by the Kyoto Protocol (so hot they were likely a contributing cause to Global Warming) was chopping apples for a pie.

This is not how the plan was supposed to go. It had been going _so well_.

1- suggest making a pie to combat the boredom

2- go ingredient shopping

3- juggle apples

4- lead the resulting conversation down the circus-acrobatics-poledancing road

5- give a little practical demonstration

6- go home and _finally_ fuck like bunnies

It had been going _so well_ , Lin was clearly into Nori, and those _arms_ , and those _kisses_ , hot and hard and demanding… and then they’d gotten home and _nothing_. Lin refused to be led to the bedroom where all manner of debauchery awaited, which wouldn’t have been a problem if she didn’t _also_ refuse to do anything in any other room either.

Nori watched the big muscles in Lin’s arm move as she neatly chopped apples.

It was deeply, _deeply_ , unfair.

“You.” Nori said firmly, “Are a cocktease.” She glared at Lin while she patted the pie crust into the pie plate.

She didn’t even fucking _want_ pie. Well, yeah, it was going to be delicious and she was going to eat it and enjoy it but she’d _rather_ be eating _Lin,_ thanks.

Lin gave her a look that might have caused a lesser woman to quail. Nori had stared down mob bosses. This was _nothing_.

“You don’t _have_ a cock.” Lin said dryly, dumping sugar over the chopped apples.

Nori drew herself to her full height – up to Lin’s shoulder. “I have _several_.” she said with offended dignity, then she grinned, “My favorite has purple sparkles, do you want to see?”

Yes, yes this could work! She’d like to see Lin _try_ to resist Nori wearing nothing but Mr. Sparkles…

“No.” Lin said firmly, stirring the cornstarch and cinnamon into the chopped apples. Nori huffed as Lin poured the apple mixture into the tin, placing the top crust on it.

“I don’t see _why_ you won’t do anything with me.” Nori grumbled as she cut vents into the crust.

Lin closed her eyes, taking a deep breath, “It’s not that I don’t _want_ to… Fuck, Nori, I want to screw you until you can’t remember your own name… but I’m here for _one reason_ , to protect you, not to get my rocks off.”

Well great, now Nori just sounded whiny and impulsive… which was fairly accurate, actually. Dori had always said that… but thoughts of family were painful and Nori neatly derailed that one before it hurt. She put the pie in the oven and set the timer, leaning against Lin when she was done – just enjoying the solid _feel_ of the officer.

She felt… _safe_ , and not just because Lin’s job right now was to protect her. If it hadn’t been for Lin, Nori probably wouldn’t have turned. They’d sent Lin in to do her bad-cop routine – and Nori had relaxed and started talking. She just _couldn’t_ picture any harm coming to her when Lin was around.

Lin put an arm around Nori, pulling her closer, rubbing a circle absently on Nori’s shoulder with those wonderful thick strong fingers.

“You could protect my hand from repetitive motion injuries!” Nori suggested brightly, sliding her hand slowly down her stomach, “All the diddling I’ve been doing _can’t_ be good for…”

Lin caught Nori’s hand before it reached anywhere fun, pulling it away with a snarled growl that traveled straight down Nori’s spine to her sex.

Oh _god_ yes, revise that list. Lin could have been a _professional Domme_ , a mob enforcer, a circus strongwoman, primary cause of Global Warming, and _fucking unbelievable_ spread out across the carpet, or pressed against the wall, or perched on the counter, or bent over the couch…

“When you’re safe.” Lin’s voice was hoarse, her breath teasing against the side of Nori’s neck, “I _promise_ you Nori, once you’re safe… but _please_ stop now.”

Nori fought every instinct to push _further_ , push for _more_ , and nodded.

“No more trying to fuck you.” Nori agreed sullenly.

 _Waiting_ was always the hard part.

“Cocktease.” she whispered, needing the last word.

Lin spun Nori around, “Yes, you are.” she said, blue eyes laughing, and pulled her in for a kiss.

Nori held on to Lin’s broad frame as tight as she could, and even though Lin was holding back, and Kyoto Protocol be damned, the tiny part of Nori’s brain that wasn’t moaning some variation of ‘Oh god yes’ kissed the polar icecaps goodbye, because there was no way Nori was _ever_ giving this up.

.


	16. femslash - Three Weeks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lin finally has the chance to protect Nori. 
> 
> More Dwalin/Nori cops-and-robbers modern AU femslash.
> 
> VIOLENCE

.

Three weeks.

Three hellish, _beautiful_ weeks of living with Nori and not touching.

Lin deserved a goddamn medal. Nori had kept her word about not trying to fuck Lin anymore, but that didn’t stop her from being… well… _Nori._ Things like leaving the bathroom after a shower in nothing but a towel (and that wrapped around her hair), all lean muscles, perky little breasts, and warm-flushed skin, saluting Lin with a waterproof rabbit vibe, calling out “I was thinking of youuuuu” as she disappeared into the bedroom were apparently allowed, since they were not an _explicit_ invitation to sex.

Lin was pretty sure it counted as torture under the Geneva Conventions, but she held strong much to Nori’s obvious frustration. Lin just couldn’t relax and give in until she knew Nori was safe, until the last dregs of Alrek’s people took the delicious bait that was Nori and revealed themselves.

It only got worse when the STI tests Nori had suggested they get together once it was decided that sex was _definitely_ going to happen came back clean.

It took all of Lin’s strength not to cave, all the harder because she knew Nori wouldn’t stop her, was waiting impatiently for her.

Lin held on by what felt like the skin of her teeth.

She had promised to keep Nori safe, and she would.

Three weeks, though. Three weeks where her only relief was the few hours a week Nori was under other protection and Lin could go home to get fresh clothes and stuff… ‘and stuff’ consisting mainly of assaulting her poor vibe, which had done nothing to deserve such brutality. And even then she couldn’t fully relax and enjoy because she was worried about Nori being attacked while she was gone.

Three weeks, by the end of which she was praying for Alrek’s people to make a move already!

Until they did.

Lin and Nori were walking home from an evening excursion to what Nori assured her was an authentic Indonesian restaurant (Have you been to Indonesia? It’s great, you’d love it. I’ll show you the Borobudur temple someday.) when they were jumped.

They were outnumbered, Lin flicked out the collapsible nightstick she wasn’t _technically_ supposed to carry and smacked the gun out of the hand of the only visibly armed thug, pushing her panic button to summon the backup she hoped hadn’t fallen too far behind as she shoved Nori behind her for safekeeping… and then they were on her and Lin did what she did best.

Busting heads.

Good as she was at it, she would have been overwhelmed before her backup got there if Nori hadn’t been helping.

Lin had never seen the point of fighting ‘clean’. Everyone fought dirty, and so did she.

Nori fought fuckin’ _filthy,_ and Lin had never been so glad that someone was fighting _with_ her instead of against her.

The thugs seemed to realize that they had misjudged and were falling back when Lin’s backup showed up to snag them all – and Lin disappeared her nightstick before anyone saw anything they’d have to report her for.

One of the thugs tried to escape while Lin and the other officers were subduing some of his friends. Everyone had their hands full.

Everyone except Nori.

He didn’t get far, she’d thrown herself after him, flipping through the air, wrapping a leg around him as she twisted around and _is that even physically possible?_

He was down with little Nori perched on his back, she pressed a sharp elbow into his spine, digging down hard as she hissed something.

“Railroad street! Railroad street!” he squealed, and she looked up, hazel eyes sharper than ever.

“These are Edny and Sigurd’s, goons.” Nori snapped, “They’re in the graybrick apartment building on Railroad and Washington. You’ve got maybe half an hour to get it surrounded before they’re _long gone_ , and that includes the roof, Edny _will_ use that to escape.”

The officers just looked at each other, and Lin was in civvies, she didn’t have a radio.

“You heard the woman, call it in!” Lin barked, and the officer closest to her jumped to call it in, spouting the radio codes that would, hopefully, see the last of Alrek’s people behind bars where they belonged.

Nori was quickly relieved of her thug, standing against the wall with her hands in her pockets while they were all sorted off into police cars to be hauled in.

“The way you were fighting, that was…” Lin made complicated gestures with her hands, trying to describe the way Nori had moved, “What _was_ that.”

“Krav Maga… among other things.” Nori’s grin was razor-thin, blood on her teeth.

“It was kinda beautiful.” Lin said, gently checking Nori’s lip, which was beginning to swell slightly but wasn’t split too bad – someone had landed a glancing blow to it. Nori’s slender fingers touched Lin’s cheekbone and it stung, a hit she hadn’t even felt at the time.

“Let’s go in and give our statements, then we can go home…” Lin said, putting an arm around the smaller woman and leading her toward one of the police cruisers.

Nori pulled back slightly, eyes darting left and right, entire body tensing.

“Nori?” Lin asked gently, rubbing a circle on her arm with her fingertips – it never failed to make Nori relax. She looked up at Lin, eyes pleading.

“Promise me…” she whispered, _“Promise_ me I’m not getting locked up when we get there. Promise me I’m not getting arrested now that I’m not useful anymore…”

Lin rested her forehead against Nori’s, gently digging her fingers into the silky hair at the back of her neck.

“I promise you, Nori Rivers, if I ever have to arrest you, you’ll know that’s what’s happening.” Lin whispered, and Nori looked up into her eyes. Lin could _see_ the graveyard of broken promises in her eyes, could see all the lies she’d been told.

In her place, Lin didn’t know if she’d trust _anyone_ ever again.

Nori tilted her chin up, brushing her bruised lips gently against Lin’s.

“Let’s go in.” she said.

.


	17. femslash - the smut

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lin and Nori finally have some of that sex they've been wanting forever. 
> 
> Dwalin/Nori cops-and-robbers modern AU femslash.
> 
> SMUT

.

“Make yourself comfortable!” Nori chirped, sailing into the kitchen, and Lin sat down heavily in the big padded chair in Nori’s living room.

After so long of wanting and _not_ having, she’d kind of expected them to jump each other the first moment they were alone…

but Mitchell, _damn him_ , she couldn’t get what he’d said when they were sipping coffee and watching Nori give her statement, out of hearing but not out of sight, out of her head.

“Hell of a survival mechanism she’s got on her; attaching herself to the biggest baddest person she can find…” and “…she’ll cut and run the instant you’re not useful to her anymore…”

and _god_ Lin didn’t want to believe it, didn’t want to think that this thing with Nori wasn’t real, was just something she thought she had to do to keep herself _safe_.

Lin wanted Nori, wanted her more than she’d known she _could_ want someone, wanted her until it ached in her _bones –_ but if Nori didn’t _really_ want her, she wouldn’t. She would leave. She almost _had_ left, right then, but the way Nori kept glancing over at her for reassurance as she gave her statement had held her… and then Nori had led Lin home.

Nori came back with a bag of ice wrapped in a towel and climbed right into Lin’s lap, straddling her as she pressed it gently to her aching cheek.

She was just so damn _beautiful_ , with her bright hazel eyes smiling at Lin, her gorgeous auburn hair in a messy braid falling over her shoulder, her body the definition of elegance with not an inch wasted, strong and athletic and so responsive – arching up with a little purr as…

 _goddamnit_ Lin’s brain had _most definitely_ not given her hands permission to start roaming up and down Nori’s back.

Lin placed her hands firmly on Nori’s hips and told them to _stay still_. Nori was looking at her, head slightly tipped to the side in a question.

There were so many things Lin needed to ask, needed to be _sure_ of, the words all fighting each other back…

“Why me?” came out, sounding lost, and it wasn’t perfect but she could work with it, “Why, out of everyone at the station, why did you choose me?”

Nori raised an eyebrow, but she seemed to realize that Lin _needed_ to know and settled back slightly, considering the question.

“Because you were _honest_.” she finally answered, “You weren’t pretending to like me, or that we were on the same side. You were angry, but not at me, and you were in control of yourself… You were the only one to explain _why_ you wanted to take Alrek down so bad. I liked you. I wanted to help you…”

Nori pondered what she’d said, “…I felt _safe_ with you…” she added, blushing. Shameless Nori _blushing_ as though it were an embarrassing thing to confess, “You made me feel safe in a damn _police station_ … and you’re really fuckin’ hot too. The hotness definitely helps.” she squirmed her hips a little with the last bit, as if to distract Lin from what she’d said. Lin’s grip unconsciously tightened, but she did not let herself get distracted. Not yet. Not even if it killed her.

“You don’t have to…” Lin forced out, not quite able to look at Nori, “I can protect you without asking for anything. You don’t have to _do_ this just to be _safe_.”

Nori went very very still, pulling away slightly, and Lin let her go, fighting every instinct she had to hold her tight, pull her in close, never let her go.

Nori dropped the hand that had been holding the ice to Lin’s cheek, and Lin finally looked at Nori’s face.

She was _angry,_ jaw clenched and her lips pressed together tight, eyes blazing… and then she was confused, eyes lost as her shoulders crumpled… and then she was sad, slumping further and Lin desperately wanted to hold her, protect her, never let her be sad again… and then there was a little flash of anger and she straightened, studying Lin with those hazel eyes that pierced everything, expressionless and calculating.

“The one who was sitting next to you while I gave my statement poured poison into your ears because he was _jealous.”_ she said, nodding to herself as she seemed to see an answer in Lin’s face. She gently pressed the ice back on Lin’s cheek.

“I could have gotten protection from _anyone_ they sent to talk to me, with no strings attached.” she said, reaching up with her other hand to gently stroke the side of Lin’s head, sending shivers through her, “I chose you because I liked you. I came on to you because I wanted you, no other reason.”

Nori leaned forward, resting her forehead against Lin’s, her arm wrapped around Lin’s neck, her voice quiet, “If I didn’t _want_ to be with you, if I felt _pressured_ toward something I didn’t want, I’d be in…” she shrugged, “… _Cairo_ within twelve hours.”

Lin let her hands slide up Nori’s back, wrapping around her to hold her close. She tilted her face to press her lips to Nori’s, remembering to be gentle as they were still bruised.

“I had to be sure.” she murmured against the smaller woman’s lips, “I want you _so bad_ … I just had be be _sure_.”

Nori kissed her back softly, a light brush of warm lips, a slight laugh in her voice as she spoke, “I’ve been consenting at you, _aggressively_ , for _weeks_ … you want me… and you still want to question it. _No one_ does that. No one’s that _patient._ No one’s that _good._ ”

Her next kiss was firmer, just a little deeper, sucking so _so_ gently on Lin’s bottom lip, “It’s kind of sweet.” she said, “And _really_ fucking annoying. Don’t do it again.”

“Can’t help it.” Lin answered, or tried to, but Nori’s lips were in the way and Nori’s tongue was in her mouth and she didn’t care about talking anymore.

The kiss was slow - a languorous, drawn-out thing lacking the heated desperation of all the previous kisses they’d shared against Lin’s better judgment - achingly sweet and thorough, like a promise of relentless, methodical pleasure to come. Lin knew the stifled moans she was hearing were her own as Nori had her way with her mouth, and Lin’s hands had elected to go exploring Nori’s body and that was _fine_ , it was _fine_ , it was more than fine, it was _wonderful_ to spread her hands across Nori’s hips and squeeze that fantastically muscular little ass, feel it flexing under her fingers as Nori moaned back, squirming under Lin’s hands.

Lin hitched the smaller woman up higher, reaching under her to brush her fingers over the seam of her jeans, across her sex. Nori moaned, breaking the kiss as she arched up, smooth pale throat exposed to Lin who latched onto it with her lips, sucking a mark onto it as she rubbed harder on Nori’s sex, feeling the heat of it through her pants.

 _god_ the sounds Nori was making were indecent as she began to roll her hips against the pressure of Lin’s fingers, and she was _still_ holding the ice to Lin’s cheek, gentle through it all.

“…the _things_ I want to do to you…” Lin groaned, nipping gently, _gently_ , with her teeth against the smooth elegance of Nori’s neck, unsure how she might respond to full-on biting.

“yes!” Nori whimpered, breath catching in a full-bodied shudder, then her mouth was on Lin’s again, desperately hungry, kissing deep and hard.

“Your lip…” Lin managed as Nori broke the kiss again.

“Lip’s fine, it’s nothing.” Nori gasped, breathless, talking fast, “anything… anything you want. My safe word’s ‘ _bubbles_ ’ or two pinches if I can’t talk and I’ll try about _anything_ once, should I get the box of toys and?.. _fuck_ , Lin, anything you _want._..” she ended in a whimper, grinding her sex against Lin’s fingers through her jeans.

“Slow down…” Lin said, trying to make it could calm and not rough with lust and the barely-controlled desire to pin Nori down and make her beg for mercy, and knowing she was failing at that. Lin’s hands were still acting on their own, one jerking down the zipper of Nori’s pants, reaching in to slide over hot slickness of her sex. The other hand snatched the ice-pack out of Nori’s hand and dropped it to the floor, not caring about potential mess, stroking down the front of Nori’s body. She palmed the perfect softness of Nori’s breasts through her shirt and sports bra, feeling the stiff peaks of her nipples, Nori gasping and arching as Lin rubbed a thumb over one.

“It’s… good to know, but this time… this first time let’s just… just _you_ and _me._..” Lin’s brain was having a problem with _words_ , Nori nails digging into the back of her neck, scraping over her shoulders and against the tender sides of her head. “gonna make you come in your clothes, can I…” Lin managed to growl out, and Nori stopped her mouth with another rough kiss.

“Yes.” Nori moaned, coming up for air briefly, “ _God yes_ , Lin.” kissing her again as though Lin were her only source of oxygen, her whole body shuddering as she whimpered into Lin’s mouth.

She made Lin feel like a damn _teenager_ , and here she was making her come in her jeans while they made out like a teenager and Nori was allowing it so maybe that feeling was mutual. Lin was rubbing a circle over Nori’s nipple and she seemed to have found the best angle to rub Nori’s clit… at least it was the one that made Nori’s body tremble harder, legs shaking as she still knelt over Lin’s lap.

She was so damn _responsive_ , every touch of Lin’s, every circle of her fingers, every thrust of her tongue translated into gasps and moans and shudders, that gorgeous tight body bucking and arching. Lin sucked marks on Nori’s neck whenever she wasn’t occupied with kissing that delicious, demanding, greedy mouth.

There was nothing restrained about Nori’s orgasm, she snarled, grinding against Lin’s fingers, drenched in another wave of heat and wetness as her entire body convulsed until it was all Lin could do to keep ahold of her and keep rubbing her clit, pushing her higher, further. Nori was swearing harshly among other sounds that might be swearing in languages Lin didn’t know… maybe Spanish, and German… maybe some Arabic if Lin had to guess, but she didn’t know enough to say for sure.

Finally Nori had had enough, whimpering pathetically as she pushed Lin’s hands away, collapsing against Lin’s chest, breathing hard.

Lin stroked Nori’s back, let the smaller woman have a moment to collect herself, but _god_ if Lin didn’t get some attention soon she was going to spontaneously combust, she’d do it for herself, she didn’t mind doing that…

Nori rubbed her face against Lin’s chest, sliding upward until she was brushing her lips and teeth against Lin’s neck.

“I _love_ this chair…” Nori purred lazily, “love seeing you sprawled out in it, you look so _comfortable_ … do you know how many times I’ve imagined…” her gorgeous hands were stroking down Lin’s body now, working on her belt buckle as she slid out from under Lin’s hands to kneel on the floor. She tugged on Lin’s pants and Lin lifted her hips, helping Nori slide them to her ankles

Nori was smiling up at her from between her knees, kissing Lin’s thigh, and the position could have felt submissive to someone else, but not to Nori – eyes full of bright challenge as she watched Lin bite her lips, trying not to resort to undignified begging. Nori could clearly _see_ how aroused Lin was, the way her eyes kept flicking to her sex, slowly licking her lips, there was no need to beg…

Nori was kissing slowly up her thigh, and Lin reached out, stroking her fingers through the auburn softness of Nori’s hair, brushing the braid out of it…

“…pictured this so many times…” Nori purred, “wondering if you could _still_ turn me down on my knees like this…” she flicked her tongue against the skin of Lin’s inner thigh, “Could you have?” she asked, eyes shining, and as much as Lin would have liked to be able to say yes she knew herself enough to know how weak she was here, she’d only _barely_ held on these past weeks…

“No.” Lin choked out, “god Nori, _please._..”

… _not begging_ hadn’t lasted long at all, but Nori hummed contentedly and finally nosed her way to Lin’s sex, flicking her tongue across Lin’s clit with surgical precision.

Lin was embarrassingly close, after the past few weeks of denial, after the show Nori had just given her… there was no way she was keeping _any_ dignity and she didn’t even care, moaning as she spread her legs wide, sliding herself down the chair to give Nori the best access she could, stroking her fingers through all that perfect silky hair. Nori moaned contentedly, slender fingers petting Lin’s legs and thighs as she licked in torturously slow even strokes and Lin tried to keep enough control of herself not to pull Nori’s hair or grind herself to a finish on her face as the pleasure built.

That _tongue_ , god, _so damn good_ … Lin could feel the tension growing across the backs of her thighs, coiling tight in her belly, so close, so _close_ …

She realized her hand was fisted in Nori’s hair and let it go with a gasp, only to have Nori’s hand dart up to stop her, pushing her hand back into that soft soft hair, delicate fingers squeezing hard around Lin’s wrist as if to encourage her to…

Lin grabbed a handful of hair, knowing it _must_ be pulling, and Nori groaned in answer, grinding her tongue down hard on Lin’s clit – a sharp spike in the intensity of the pleasure shooting up Lin’s spine, her body arching on its own as the orgasm crashed over her.

She came with Nori’s name bursting its way out of her throat.

Lin closed her legs when she couldn’t take any more, rag-limp and boneless in relaxation on the comfy chair for just a moment, just a moment before they continued…

Nori stood, cheeks flushed, licking her lips for the taste of Lin and she couldn’t help moan at that… Then Nori turned, stripping her clothes off as she walked away toward her bedroom, casting just one smoldering look over her shoulder at Lin as she bent over to slide her jeans off, a translucent string of her slickness clinging for a moment before snapping.

There was no room for thought in Lin’s head as she followed, kicking the pants off her ankles, stripping her shirt off and leaving it strewn across the house like Nori’s own…

Nori had scars – how had Lin never noticed before?.. because she’d never been looking the way she was now, following Nori toward her bedroom – the unmistakeable pock-marks of three bullet wounds, on her thigh, upper arm, and stomach – long-healed so the scars were nearly the same color as her ivory skin.

Lin _hated_ whoever had shot Nori and hoped they’d died a quick and painful death.

Lin should have hesitated before she crossed the threshold of Nori’s bedroom for the first time, into the innermost sanctum of her house. Lin knew that Nori was more than a _little_ dangerous. She knew that Nori was likely to disappear some day, sooner than later. She should have worried about potential damage to her reputation and career from a relationship with someone as shady as Nori.

She should have cared about the predatory gleam in Nori’s eyes as she opened the bedside drawer and slid onto the bed, eying Lin like a side of meat, eyes half-lidded with lust, a cocky smile on her lips, should have cared that it might not be humanly possibly to keep up with Nori’s libido.

Lin should have cared about a million different things. There should have been a moment of introspection, a scrap of worry, _anything_ , before she entered the lion’s den, before she crossed the point of no return and set foot in Nori’s bedroom.

She should have hesitated before she let herself get that close.

It was already too late.

It had been too late ever since long delicate fingers closed around her wrist with a whisper of ‘keep me safe’ that Lin could not deny.

It had always been too late.

Lin crawled up the bed, pinning Nori down to kiss her like fire and hope and desperation.

.

.

 - Coda -

.

“so... Cairo?” Lin said, one arm and leg thrown across Nori's limp and snuggly frame, “That's where I have to hunt you down if you disappear on me?”

“hmm...” Nori answered, yawning and tucking her head under Lin's chin, cuddling as close as she could get, “Cairo's fun... or maybe Mumbai, that's a good place to disappear... or Amsterdam, gotta keep a low profile but it's beautiful... Sydney's nice this time of year...”

Lin chuckled slightly, too well-laid to be anything but content, “Would this be a shorter list if I asked you where _not_ to go looking for you?”

“Chicago.” Nori said with finality.

Lin could feel her eyebrow raising. “Chicago?” she repeated. It wasn't even on the list of most dangerous cities, was it?

“Chicago.” Nori restated dryly, idly touching the bullet scar on her stomach, “That place is _crazy_... I'd rather be in _Juarez_ , I'm not joking.”

Lin's heart clenched on the thought of Nori shot, of Nori injured and afraid, she gently stroked her hand over Nori's stomach, as if she could smooth the scar away, erase the bullet that hurt her.

“so if you disappear, I search the entire world except for Chicago.” Lin said, yawning “...sounds doable.”

Nori made a soft purring sound, wiggling to get closer to Lin even though that was impossible.

“...not gonna pull a number seven on you, Lin.” she said sleepily.

“Number seven?” Lin asked.

Nori tensed slightly in Lin's arms. “Escape plan number seven.” she said quietly, reaching up to run her hand over Lin's face, closing her eyes with delicate fingers that smelled like sex. “Sleep now.” she said.

“You have _seven_ escape plans?” Lin said against Nori's palm, which the smaller woman flattened against her lips, stopping her from speaking more.

“Shh... maybe I only use prime numbers, keep everyone guessing.” she said, petting Lin's face, “...sleeeeep...”

Lin kissed Nori's palm and took a hint, letting the subject drop. Nori was warm and soft in her arms, and Lin let herself go, let herself relax, let herself drift to sleep.

For now she had Nori, and that was enough.

It was enough.

.


	18. Smaug and Nori and Dori and Tea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For the Prompt: 
> 
> greenekangaroo said: I got another one! Nori and Smaug are friends or Nori is his consort and whatnot, and Dori Does Not Approve/ Is Not Comfortable With This- but then Nori comes to Dori and says ‘he wants tea pretty pleeaassee?’ and Dori finds himself cooking up a massive pot of tea for a dragon.
> 
> Bwahahahaha! Yes!  
> Young Nori, friend of Dragons. This turned out longer than a drabble but I had fun with it. Thank you so much!

.  
Smaug the Terrible, Chiefest-and-Greatest-Calamity-of-our-Age, Guardian of the Treasures of Erebor, was not _friendly_ , was not _funny_ or _kind_ , and most certainly was not _like a big kitten when you scratch his tum_ , and Dori would not believe it no matter how many times Nori said it.

It was not _right_ , a son of Ri serving as the Dragon’s Companion, especially as everyone _knew_ Nori only met the dragon because he was trying to steal from the royal treasure hall.

No. Dori knew that it was only a matter of time before his baby brother was dragon-food. He could not imagine that anyone _that_ annoying would survive long in the Dragon’s presence.

He was surprised as the years wore on and Nori continued to be not-eaten… though perhaps the Dragon was merely waiting for him to put on a little weight. Nori was a _scrawny_ young Dwarf, and Dori determined to keep his own generous curves far away from the Dragon’s sight.

This changed on the freezing winter night with the chill of the outside piercing right into the heart of the mountain, when Nori came begging to Dori for tea.

“He’s _cold_ , Dori!” Nori begged, “And I said that some tea is the best way to warm up, and he’s _never had tea before,_ and you make the _very best_ tea…”

“Nori I can’t…” Dori started, only to see tears beginning to stand on his little brother’s cheeks.

“He’ll go into hiber… hib… he’ll go to sleep if we don’t get him warmed up and he could sleep for _decades_ and I’ll be _all alone_ …” Nori sniffled, and Dori was no more proof against Nori’s tears than their mother.

“Stop sniffling.” He snapped. “Go tell the royal kitchens to fill their largest pot with boiling water, largest pot with a snug _lid_ that is, and find a cart to haul it to the dragon with.”

“Thank you thank you thank you!” Nori beamed, darting away.

Dori found him waiting impatiently at the royal kitchens with a massive pot on a hand cart steaming slightly around it’s lid. He threw in a pillowcase of assorted teas since he hadn’t had enough of any one kind, borrowed a large ladle from the royal kitchens, and went to see the dragon.

He’d seen the dragon before, of course, everyone saw Smaug on his once-yearly trip out of the mountain to stretch and eat, flaming into the sky with terrifying roars.

He was different when he was at home, and not just because he was chuckling as Nori crawled onto his face. He was still, and he looked far rounder than Dori had expected, curled up around himself… very much like a cat. A very very large cat with scales and wings and large teeth.

“You have brought the tea?” he asked in a voice that shuddered through the soles of Dori’s boots.

“Y…yes, my Lord Smaug…” Dori steadied himself. He knew what he was doing. He served tea to all sorts, this was no different than that. “Will you take milk or sugar?” He asked, indicating the gallon of milk and bag of sugar he’d brought with him as he removed the pillowcase from the pot – it would be stained forever now.

“Yes he does!” Nori said, “Yes you do.” He told Smaug, and the Dragon nodded. Dori dumped the milk and sugar in, stirring it up with the big ladle – it didn’t smell terrible, at least.

Nori ran over with two mismatched gleaming gold goblets inset with precious gems and scooped some tea out, handing the first cup to Dori and sipping on the second himself.

“It’s good!” He informed the Dragon, and Smaug smiled, reaching over to grab the pot with one massive clawed hand.

(Dori most certainly did _not_ make any sort of squeaking noise and his hands were most certainly _not_ shaking where they held his goblet of tea)

The Dragon sipped the tea.

“Aaah…” he said, “I see what you mean, my little one.”

In a single sinuous movement the Dragon had rearranged himself to recline against a pile of gold, grabbing Nori in his other hand to place him on his shoulder.

(Once again, Dori did _not_ make any squeaking noises) He sat himself on the edge of the wagon, watching Nori climb all over the Chiefest-and-Greatest-Calamity-of-our-Age while he sipped tea and laughed at Nori’s silly jokes.

Smaug put the pot back on the wagon when he was done, letting out a long sigh that was more than half smoke and steam but somehow echoed _exactly_ how Dori felt when he’d had a hot cup of tea after a cold day.

“The little one was right to praise your skills.” Smaug said, turning his eye on Dori _far_ too appraisingly for comfort “How shall I reward you?”

“No reward is necessary…” Dori’s voice most certainly did not end with a squeak.

“He likes pretty things.” Nori interrupted, “And purple.”

“Hmm…” Smaug considered, and without warning had flung himself in an arc through the air across the treasure chamber, sending gold coins showering everywhere. He emerged with something tiny in his claws that became not-so-tiny-at-all as he was _right on top_ of Dori, and his claws were fastening a heavy necklace around his neck with surprising delicacy.

“There.” he said warmly, “It suits you.” and then he was across the treasure chamber again, curling himself around Nori and Dori could breathe and inspect what he’d been given.

Amethyst and moonstone, set in white gold, and oh _oh_ it was _gorgeous_ and _just_ his color…

Dori bowed deeply, “Thank you, my Lord Smaug.” he said.

The Dragon nodded to him, “It has been a pleasure. Perhaps we may have tea again, on other cold nights?”

Dori hardly felt any trepidation at all as he gave his agreement, pulling the wagon and empty pot out of the treasure chamber to return it to the royal kitchens, glancing behind one last time before he left to see Smaug the Terrible rolling around in the gold with tiny Nori tickling his belly.


	19. Nori/Smaug smut

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After that last chapter this thing got into my brain, so I wrote it. 
> 
> IT IS SMUT  
> Hot Hot Dragon-on-Dwarf Action.  
> I don't even know what this is. 
> 
> I apologize to everyone, especially the ghost of JRR Tolkien, and attempt to shift the blame on GreenKangaroo, who gave me the original prompt.

 .

Nori chewed on a thumbnail, worrying it down as he thought, tucked away into a dark and quiet corner of the city where no one would find him.

...not that he _had_ to hide. If he wanted to be alone all he had to do was just _say_ so and he would be. There were benefits to being the Dragon's Companion. No one who wasn't royalty could tell him to do _anything_.

Thing were going well. Very well.

The life of the Dragon's Companion was a good one, and he knew enough to know that his family had a better life now than they did before, much as Dori might complain – and Dori didn't complain _that_ much anymore now that he knew Smaug better – the tea plan had been a good one.

He should be happy.

Smaug was his _best friend_ , had been since the day Nori cleverly broke into the treasure chamber intending to see what he _might_ be able to steal, just as an _academic_ exercise, really, and ended up laying across the warm smooth scales of the Dragon's back telling stories until the guards found him, and by then Smaug had chosen him as Companion.

There had been some fuss about that – there were families who's children were raised and trained to the task – but in the end Smaug won, because he always won. He was the Dragon. Being a massive firebreather with teeth like razors and claws like meathooks had its benefits.

Nori continued gnawing on his thumbnail, absently picking at the dragon-scale shaped mithril bracelets on his wrists.

Things were good and he should be happy.

It was just that... he was of an age now when a Dwarf started to think about _things_... or a bit beyond that, really. He'd thought about things, and found other Dwarves who were also thinking about things, and tried out everything he could think of to try.

There was no shortage of Dwarves curious to bed the Dragon's Companion – another benefit of the job. As far as Dwarves went Nori found himself drawn to big and strong, but still he found himself _dissatisfied_ with them _._

He even knew why.

He found himself admiring the way Smaug moved the way he saw other Dwarves his age watching each other. He dreamed at night of claws and wings, smooth warm scales and the scent of fire, and woke up achingly hard. Most damningly, when he pleasured himself he _always_ finished to thoughts of Smaug's deadly-but-gentle claws caressing him, the feel of his hot smoky breath across his skin, his deep deep voice shuddering through his bones.

It was... ridiculous.

The vast difference in size and species alone should have clued him in to how ridiculous it was. His brain absolutely knew it was... unfortunately things further south did not agree. At all.

It was becoming a problem.

Smaug was his _best friend._ Nori spent a lot of his time with the Dragon, and it was growing harder to hide the way Smaug affected him.

He didn't want to mess things up.

Smaug was his friend and he _couldn't_ mess things up. He wished he could just get over it and not think about it anymore.

He didn't even know _how_ Dragons had sex. Smaug didn't have any visible _anything_ , just a discreet bulge between his hind legs that might be hiding _anything_ or _nothing._ It didn't seem to be something included in any of the books in the Library - he'd broken in to check one night - and while the families who were raised to the Dragon probably knew he couldn't go to _them_ for help.

No.

Theoretically they were supposed to help and teach him the things he was supposed to know, and while they couldn't snub him overtly (see: Dragon's Companion, benefits of) they could make sure he knew how much disdain they held him in. He couldn't _stand_ how they looked down on him just because his hair was usually a mess (happens when wrestling a Dragon) and he chewed his nails down (who has _time_ to manicure their nails?) and he didn't want to spend all his time decked out in gold (cold, heavy) and preferred to spend his time with the dragon telling jokes and planning adventures and wrestling instead of discussing philosophy or whatever.

He'd survived two agonizingly dull lessons in How To Be The Dragon's Companion before he just stopped going to them.

But that's not to say he didn't get a good education. He did, as good an education as royalty, and he _did_ talk about brainy stuff with Smaug sometimes – just not _most_ of the time. There were better things to use his time for.

Nori swore quietly as his thumb started to bleed. He'd torn off too big a piece of nail. He sucked on it, tasting the iron-sweetness of blood as he miserably pressed himself back further into his hiding place.

He _should_ be happy, and he _wasn't_ , and he didn't know what to do.

.

Nori was late to come see Smaug.

Again.

He had a fresh bandage around his thumb where he'd been chewing it. Dori had tsked at him as he wrapped it up, but had thankfully not asked any questions.

Nori didn't run across the gold and throw himself on Smaug. He walked a winding path that ended up near the Dragon and sat down, not touching him. Maybe the families raised to the dragon were right, and it was best if he just talked with Smaug rather than climbing all over him like he usually did. It would be easier on Nori, just until he got over this _whatever-it-was_ he was having about Smaug.

Smaug sighed, looking down at his claws folded in front of him, and then over at Nori, and his expression was sadder than Nori had ever seen it.

“Are you unhappy with me, my little one?” he asked, gently. “You need only ask to be released, if that is your wish.” He reached out and touched the matched mithril bracelets on Nori's wrists.

Nori jerked his arms back, covering the bracelets protectively.

“No!” he gasped. “No, I... I want to be with you.”

...in all the meanings of that phrase, even though it's impossible...

Smaug settled his head down on the gold near Nori, watching him. “Then will you tell me what is wrong?” he asked.

“Nothing's wrong.” Nori assured him, reaching out to scratch the edges of Smaug's jaw, where he liked it best, ignoring the way Smaug's happy groan shivered through him.

He couldn't help himself, despite his best efforts he ended up draped across Smaug's warm neck while they talked – it just _happened_ , without conscious thought, when he relaxed.

Smaug shifted his wings slightly, “I have an itch, if you would...” he said, and Nori automatically jumped up and scampered up the Dragon's body to help. He straddled Smaug and scratched the tender scales around the base of his wings.

Smaug was very warm, and very big, and his whole body vibrated with a deep groan between Nori's legs.

It wasn't _his fault_ if his body liked that a lot.

Nori stopped scratching as he tried to rearrange himself so he wasn't so _pressed against_ Smaug.

Smaug looked back at him, his long snakelike neck curving easily to let him see.

Nori instinctively threw himself flat against Smaug's back to hide his erection.

Smaug made a strange sound and Nori felt him shift under him, looking away again. Nori hid his face against the Dragon's scales.

He couldn't have been more obvious if he'd _tried_.

There was nothing for it now. He was just going to have to talk it through and hope that Smaug didn't hate him afterward.

“Do dragons... ever have sex.” Nori asked, quietly, knowing that Smaug's sensitive ears would pick it up.

“On occasion, if we find a willing partner.” Smaug answered carefully.

“But just with other Dragons, right?” Nori said, “It doesn't make sense otherwise.”

“Why would it not make sense?” Smaug asked.

At least he wasn't angry with Nori... yet...

“Size.” Nori said, spreading his hands out on Smaug's broad back to demonstrate, the span of his arms insignificant around the Dragon's girth.

“I can take many forms.” Smaug said with a shrug, “It is a simple magic.”

Nori thought about that for a moment, resuming scratching around Smaug's wings, since he was right there.

“You can turn into a Dwarf?” he asked.

Smaug laughed, a ripple passing through his whole body.

“No, my little one.” he said, “But I _can_ turn into a Dwarf-shaped Dragon.”

Nori tried to control his racing heart as he thought that over. Just because he _could_ didn't mean he would necessarily _want to_... Smaug shifted his wings a little, giving Nori easier access to where he wanted to be scratched, letting out another one of those deep rumbling groans that felt _so_ good against his body.

“If you did... you wouldn't want to... with me...” Nori's nerve deserted him and he stumbled to a stop.

“If you mean to ask if I would like to make love to you, then the answer is 'if you want'.” Smaug said, very very gently.

“...yes...” Nori whispered against Smaug's scales.

Smaug _purred_ , or something like it, bouncing his back a little in the 'get down now' gesture they'd worked out years ago.

“Let me change and we'll see...” Smaug said, and Nori slid down onto the gold, adjusting himself in his clothes to make his arousal a _little_ less obvious – at least he was wearing sensible wools and linens instead of the light silks they'd tried to force him into when he became the Dragon's Companion. The silk couldn't have hidden _anything._ Smaug easily picked him up and placed him out of the way.

The Dragon reared up on his hind legs, flapping his wings wildly as he shot a thin stream of bright blue flame upward.

Nori threw up a hand to protect his eyes from the wind.

It didn't last long. When the wind died and Nori looked his first panicked thought was that Smaug was _gone_.

No.

There he was, standing on the gold shooting a stream of blue fire from his mouth... he was just so much _smaller_ than Nori was used to. He stopped throwing fire, a small puff of smoke leaving his nostrils, and spread his wings to sail over to Nori.

He was as large as the largest of Dwarves, his scales now as small as Nori's fingernails at their largest... He was the _size_ of a Dwarf, but shaped very different, as though his bones were in different places and of _course_ he had different bones, Dwarves didn't have _wings_ or _tails_.

He was built thick and muscular, like a Dwarf, his muscles moving under his scaled skin... his face had taken on different proportions, much more Dwarflike but still recognizably _Smaug_ – and there was not going to be any kissing because he still had no lips and his teeth were razor sharp as he smiled at Nori, a little smoke curling out of the corners of his mouth... his expressions were still the same, too.

“I may have gotten the size wrong.” He said, looking down at Nori, patting himself with his sharp-clawed hands. His voice was still _his_ voice, deep and throbbing as though it came from a much larger creature, “I have not done this in _centuries_... let me just...”

“No...” Nori said, reaching out to stop him, “No it's good like this.”

Smaug chuckled, and Nori hesitantly brought his hand the rest of the way up to touch him, which was ridiculous. He'd never been shy about touching Smaug before.

He was still warmer than a Dwarf, feeling much smoother with his smaller scales. Smaug held still as Nori walked slowly around him, running his hands over hard arm muscles, broad back muscles, and back around to his firm chest and stomach.

He was _beautiful_.

Nori reached up and gently scratched the edges of his jaw, the way he'd always liked, and Smaug's eyes nearly closed, making that purring sound again, and finally he was touching Nori back, his sharp claws gentle as he caressed Nori – pulling him close, hands running up his back, claws prickling through his clothes were he grabbed, breath hot and deadly against his neck.

Nori moaned into it, so much, _so much_ better than he'd dreamed it could be, pressing himself tight against Smaug's chest, his blunt nails sliding off the Dragon's diamond-hard scales.

Still....

Nori ran a hand down to the smooth bulge between Smaug's legs.

“How does..?” he asked, looking up at the Dragon. Smaug's clawed hands cradled the sides of his face, brushing through his hair.

“You are _sure_ you wish to...” Smaug started, but Nori interrupted, nodding hard.

“Yes. So _much,_ yes. Please.” He didn't care that he sounded a little desperate, “I just... I don't know how!”

Smaug purred again, rough and hungry as he rubbed the edge of his jaw against Nori's cheek like a cat marking it's territory, hands running down the back of his body possessively.

“I will teach you.” he whispered, breath smoky and hot against Nori's ear, and he could not help his little shudder and whimper, to _finally_ be getting what he'd thought he could not have.

“This way.” Smaug said in his perfect vast rumble, pushing away from Nori with two running steps to sail away through the treasure chamber. There was a brief shower of gold as he moved a pile of coins – by the time Nori made his way to him the Dragon had revealed a small door Nori had never seen before.

Smaug smiled at him as Nori approached, eyes bright and hungry and a little lick of flame playing through his sharp teeth. He pulled the door open, stepping through it in front of Nori. Nori was pleased to notice that he still moved like himself, with the sinuous side-side motion still in his steps even though he was in a different shape.

Smaug spat flame at the walls, lighting lamps, and Nori could see that this was a bedroom, and it seemed to be recently cared for. There was a simple sturdy bed, the walls decorated with gold and gems in Smaug's style, and beside the bed a shelf with little tins that Nori would bet were oil or salve or whatever it was Dragons used to for slick when they had sex.

Nori pressed himself against Smaug, reaching around him to scratch around the base of his wings. Smaug purred, his clawed hands – always surprisingly nimble even when he was huge – tugging at Nori's clothes until he was naked except for his Dragon-scale mithril bracelets. Nori pressed his bare skin against the smooth hot scales of the Dragon, rutting shamelessly against him, licking and sucking at the flame-flavored scales on the Dragon's neck and jaw.

Smaug walked him backwards to the bed and pushed him back to sit on it, placing a hand on his bulge, massaging it.

“You must tease it to coax it out...” he said, eyes burning across Nori's naked skin as he gently circled near the top of his bulge with a clawed finger.

Nori slid his hands underneath Smaug's, feeling what he felt, pressure beneath velvet-fine diamond scales and up near the top a place that gave slightly as Nori's fingers replaced Smaug's claw, circling.

Smaug purred, the deep rumble neverending now and still sounding as though it came from Smaug-as-he-was and not this smaller version.

“Press in a little....” Smaug instructed with a deep groan on top of his purring when Nori complied, feeling it give beneath his fingertips.

Instinctively Nori replaced his fingers with his tongue – smiling at Smaug's surprised rumbling moan as he pressed it in, closing his eyes to concentrate as he circled and flicked just like polishing a dam's gemstone and he'd been praised for the skill of his tongue in _that_ more than once.

“Yes... yes like that... so good...” Smaug rumbled, claws running over Nori's head and shoulders, encouraging him... and Smaug's erection slid into his mouth.

It was not like a Dwarf's, being smoothly tapered from a thin point and almost burningly hot in Nori's mouth, but Smaug responded with a shudder and a groan the way a Dwarf might when he pressed it as deep as he could and slid his tongue around it – another place the cleverness of his mouth was often praised.

“mmm... mmm... that is enough for now my little one, if you...” Smaug groaned over his rumbling purr, pushing at Nori's shoulders, and Nori slid his mouth off with one final flick of his tongue across the tip that made Smaug's hips buck.

Nori wiped the flavor of Dragon-musk and fire from his lips and smiled up at Smaug, at the wide hungry look in the Dragon's eyes, the smoke curling from his nostrils with every gasping breath. His erection was long and smooth and tapered, which his mouth had already told Nori, but he was surprised to see that it was bright red burning to yellow at the base.

It was very _very_ not-Dwarf, and he _wanted_ it, wanted to wrap his legs around his Dragon's hips and feel the burning heat of it as deep inside him as he could take it.

“I want you to fuck me.” he said, aware of the raw hunger of his voice and not caring as Smaug's pupils dilated and a lick of flame flickered through his sharp teeth.

“Here.” Smaug handed him a tin, opening one for himself and spreading the contents generously on his erection. “I would slick you myself, little one, but...” he flexed his hand, his deadly curved claws glinting in the lamplight, and Nori loved the touch of those claws but _didn't_ want them inside him.

Nori scooped up some of the whatever-it-was in the tin, it was _very_ slippery but not oily, and worked his fingers into himself probably faster than he ought to in his eagerness, lying back on the bed with his legs open to the Dragon's hungry eyes.

“ _Now.”_ Nori said, reaching for Smaug, and the Dragon came to him, pushing him further back on the bed, lifting his hips and guiding himself to his entrance.

He slid in slowly and easily, his tapered tip easier to accommodate than the bluntness of a Dwarf but _achingly_ hot, almost painful.

Smaug was halfway inside him now, moving slowly, gently, in and out.

“...how... how is that?” Smaug asked, caressing Nori's chest with his claws, and Nori nodded as he wrapped his legs around him to pull him closer, deeper, _hotter_.

“Good... _so good_... hot... good... you have no idea, you have _no idea_ how much I wanted you... didn't know what I wanted but I _wanted_... _finally,_ you...” he babbled, pulling Smaug in, deep and huge and hot and _perfect,_ all the way inside, their hips flush together as Nori ground him in and had no more words. He moaned his pleasure, more full and hot than he had ever felt before, the vibration of Smaug's neverending purr throbbing through their connection into Nori's body.

“Oh, little one... I _do_ know...” Smaug groaned, the sharpness of his teeth brushing against Nori's neck, collarbone, the heat of his breath stinging Nori's skin, his deadly claws stroking Nori's body. “Do you know how the scent of your arousal has tormented me? How _jealous_ I have been at the scent of the Dwarves who've had you on your skin?” he growled. “I _despaired_ that you would ever offer me...”

“You could... have asked...” Nori moaned, curving his hips up, searching for... for...

Smaug looked almost sad, caressing the side of Nori's face with his claws, “No, my little one, I could not.” he said quietly.

Nori squirmed against the perfect aching heat filling him, but he needed... “more...” he moaned, “... _harder_...”

Smaug's purr deepened as he drove himself in faster, rougher, his hands holding Nori in place, claws that could kill prickling delicately at his skin as Smaug – far more flexible than any Dwarf – rubbed the edges of his jaw across Nori's chest and neck, his smoky breath burning on his skin.

The heat of him was spreading out from Nori's stomach, curling out into his limbs until he wasn't sure if he was going to catch fire and be consumed from the inside out and did not care.

“...harder...” he gasped, so _so_ close, and Smaug roared, wings snapping open as he slammed his body into Nori's, stronger than any Dwarf Nori had ever had, bright hard scales against his naked skin the way he'd always dreamed, wings in the lamplight, and Smaug's eyes burning down on him, little flames between his teeth and so _big_ so _strong_ so _hot_ , like fire under his skin...

“yes, yesyes... _Smaug!”_ Nori shouted as he reached his climax, clenching down on the impossible heat of the Dragon inside him, scratching at the scales of Smaug's chest with his blunt nails as his body arched and bucked with his climax.

The Dragon slammed himself home one last time with a bellow that shook the entire room, coughing two red fireballs onto the far wall before his body arched backward, flaming a blinding gold pillar into the ceiling as almost-searing heat flooded into Nori's body.

Smaug drew himself gently out of Nori and collapsed onto the bed beside him. Suddenly bereft of heat, Nori clung to Smaug, petting his scales, while Smaug stroked his sweat-soaked skin with his claws, tender and sensitive where it was bright pink with almost-burns.

Nori shuddered with aftershocks, nuzzling up under Smaug's jaw.

“Mmm... little one...” Smaug rumbled placidly.

“mmm...” Nori answered, drained and warm and _happy_.

.

Dwalin would have said, if you asked him, that there was nothing the Dragon's Companion could do that would surprise him, not since he'd found the little thief lying on the Dragon's back telling him a story all those years ago.

He was _nothing_ like the previous Dragon's Companion, a dour-faced matron who wore her own weight again in gold and came to the treasure chamber twice a week to discuss philosophy with the Dragon... still, Smaug the Terrible had mourned her when she eventually returned to the stone.

The current Companion, Nori, was a sneaky cocky little thing who refused all the trappings of the illustrious position and instead chose to spend his time with the Dragon planning jokes or various vaguely-illegal adventures, and he was the only person Dwalin had ever heard of who had touched the Dragon, and he was _all over_ the Dragon constantly, playing like a puppy.

The royal guards, of which Dwalin was one, grew used to hearing Smaug's laugh from within the treasure chamber – even when Nori wasn't _supposed_ to be in with him, because the sneaky little thing always seemed to be able to break in.

Dwalin would have said there was nothing the Dragon's Companion could do that would surprise him, but when Nori came out of the treasure chamber with his hair even more disheveled than normal, reeking of smoke and fire and Dragon-musk stronger than Dwalin had ever smelled, his clothes rumpled... he was surprised.

Nori giggled, stumbling into Dwalin and looking up at him with his bright hazel eyes blown wide...

“Dragons.” Nori said soberly, “Are _amazing_.” He patted Dwalin affectionately on the chest and swaggered away with a laugh, and Dwalin noticed pink marks on what of the Companion's skin was visible, like very very mild burns...

…it could not _possibly_ be...

Dwalin's eyes met with the other guard on duty, seeing the same question in her eyes. They both peered into the treasure chamber, seeing Smaug the Terrible sprawled bonelessly across the gold, vast and deadly and looking utterly relaxed and _contented_.

It _looked_ like it was...

How would that even _work..._

He looked at the other guard and saw the same horrified calculations in her eyes that were running through his mind.

They both shuddered and turned away, returning to their posts, sharing one last look with each other that needed no words to be understood.

'we must never speak of this.'

.


	20. Ori practicing on Nori's hair

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> asparklethatisblue prompted: Nori letting kid!Ori style his hair (and make a mess out of it)?
> 
> fluff is fluffy

.

Nori’s automatic protest of “ _No one_ touches my hair _ever_.” died before it reached his lips, looking into his baby brother’s big brown eyes, seeing the wide-toothed stone comb clutched so hopefully in his fingers.

“Yeah, alright.” He said, “Just let me take it down, I’ll meet you downstairs.”

Ori squeaked happily, bouncing on his toes, and scampered off downstairs. Nori quickly unbraided his hair and hid all his tools up his sleeves.

He was a good kid, Ori, a sweet kid. He grinned like his little face would split when Nori settled himself down on a kitchen chair, leaning back so his long hair flowed down free over the back of it.

Ori only had to be reminded a couple times to be gentle - he had good hands, a gift from the Dwarf who’d sired them both, though Dori was making sure Ori used his for _legal_ employment.

They were still there, Nori lounging back and Ori cheerfully braiding a vast nest when Dori came home… and really, the gasping-fish face he made when he saw the mess Nori had allowed to be made in his hair was worth more than the effort it was going to take to fix it.

.


	21. Bombur's Cook Minions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> chaoticprocrastinator prompted: Write about Bombur and his cook-minions. I am 99% certain he has some, and about 10% certain he knows that's what they are. 
> 
> (I hope this is close enough to what you meant… and if not, I still think it’s kind of cute)

  
.

“Just get some of your cook-minions to help.” Bofur said, as though it were the most obvious thing in the world, and as though that _even made sense_.

Bombur flicked a bean at his brother, and his aim was true. Bofur yelped, rubbing his nose, and wisely fled the kitchen.

Bombur did _not_ have minions.

He did _NOT_.

True, he might know people who, if he suggested it, would drop what they were doing to come help out, and people who were willing to get ahold of ingredients that could not be bought for love nor money, or people who could prepare the dishes that he just didn’t have the _time_ and resources to make - but he did _not_ have minions.

Bombur looked over the _perfect_ wedding feast, and he thanked each and every one of the people who had come through for him to make it possible despite the horribly limited time frame -  and he walloped Bofur over the head with his ladle when he whispered “minions”.

.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Personal note:   
> I just moved house and it appears that I will be having extremely limited internet access for the next 3 months. I will try to keep writing and post what I write when I come to the library, but my output is basically guaranteed to go down.   
> I am sorry.


	22. Dis/Dwalin Unrequited, the market

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taunaki prompted: Dis/Unrequited Dwalin, Dwalin is accompanying her down to the market in Ered Luin whilst she shops for her family/interacts with the people. Um. Yeah

.

He could _almost_ pretend, as he followed her, carrying her basket for her, holding Fili’s hand for her as she perched Kili on her hip…

He could almost pretend, as he flexed his arms and glared at merchants who tried to overcharge her until they blanched and started singing a fair tune…

He could almost pretend, as she turned to ask his opinion on this cut of meat, or that bag of potatoes, a smile on her lips…

He could _almost_ pretend as they turned for home again, carrying an exhausted Fili in one arm and her basket in the other arm while they walked side by side in comfortable and companionable silence…

He could almost pretend until they reached the door of her house and she took the basket from his hand as he put Fili down.

“Thank you, Dwalin.” Dis smiled, “Same time next week?”

And he nodded as he took his leave, because for those few precious hours every week he could _almost_ pretend.

.


	23. Nori drinking tea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taunaki prompted: 
> 
> Dwalin catching Nori drinking some of Dori's tea whilst he reads through some of Ori's work.

.

Nori was a rough Dwarf, with coarse tastes, and he would be the first to tell you that.

Pipe-weed? Cheap heavy stuff that stuck in his clothes for days.

Ale? the ill-brewed stuff you could find in the seediest taverns.

Food? heavy greasy stuff with only a passing resemblance to edibility - or the unbearably spicy stuff he’d picked up a taste for in his travels.

Tea? Hah, he staunchly maintained that it _all_ tasted like boiled grass, especially if Dori was around to be indignant.

and he would be the first to tell you that he was more interested in news of the latest crime opportunities than he was in reading books - even if said book had been written by his own little brother, and even if he didn’t often _indulge_ in the crimes he heard about now that he’d gone mostly-honest in the service of King Dain.

He was just a rough Dwarf, with coarse tastes, and he’d be the first to tell you that.

Dwalin leaned against the doorframe and grinned at his ‘rough Dwarf’, pleased to for _once_ be the one doing the sneaking-up-unawares. Nori was curled up in their most comfortable chair next to the fire, enthralled in what was very clearly Ori’s latest book as he sipped tea from Dori’s favorite tea set - which he had probably ‘borrowed’ - the scent of the steam unmistakeably one of Dori’s most delicate blends.

Nori turned the page, and his bright hazel eyes caught Dwalin’s above the edge of the book.

“They’ll never find your body.” he said calmly as he took a delicate sip of tea.

Dwalin snorted at his thief’s empty threat.

“Try it and see.” Nori said, eyes going back to the book,  “You ever tell anyone - they’ll _never_ find your body.”

.


	24. petting the wolverine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous Prompt: Dwalin has a thing for being petted. Nori finds out before they get together when he ironically pets a sleepy Dwalin's head who then leans into the touch unintentionally. What happens after is up to you :)

.

The bet was simple enough – pet Dwalin’s head, no less than three strokes, and survive unscathed. The rest of his cellmates thought Nori was insane for taking it.

He agreed with them a little, but he was bored. He’d be out by the end of the week, nothing ever _stuck_ to Nori, but until then there was precious little to do other than flirt with destruction.

It took careful planning – Nori traded in a few favors and promises and got a few bottles of a strong mead smuggled in the day before he was to be set free.

He waited until the evening, when everything was quiet and the guards were as bored as the prisoners, to break the mead out.

Dwalin was a good enough sort, willing to turn a blind eye to a little harmless drinking, and he was friendly enough with Nori – they met often enough professionally to be on a first name basis – so it wasn’t too hard to convince him to set down on the other side of the bars and have a few sips of mead while they shared stories.

A few sips gradually became a few more sips, and soon enough Dwalin was happily sauced and drowsy – more than half asleep, he’d had a long day.

Nori made sure his hand was comfortably warm, glancing back to make sure his cellmates were watching, and reached through the bars, sliding his hand along Dwalin’s bare scalp.

He had expected either no reaction or an angry reaction.

Dwalin moaned slightly, leaning into it, and _never_ let it be said that Nori can’t think fast on his feet. He murmured soothing sounds, going for the second stroke, while warning everyone to silence in iglishmek behind his back.

Dwalin melted against the bars, and Nori kept up his soothing murmurs, going for the third stroke.

and then a fourth

and a fifth

and more… and more… until Dwalin was snoring lightly against the bars and Nori let his hand still on the guard’s warm bald head.

He threw a victorious grin to his stunned cellmates, and then reached through the bars with his other hand and eased the key off Dwalin’s belt.

No one in the cell was breathing.

Nori eased his hand off Dwalin’s head, and then carefully unlocked the cell door, locking it behind him and slipping the key back onto Dwalin’s belt. The big guard began to stir, but a gentle murmur and another few pets to his head had him drifting back off again.

Nori blew a kiss to his former cellmates and swaggered out to freedom.


	25. bailing Dori out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> greenkangaroo prompted: Role reversal. Nori's bailing Dori out of jail, and he's rubbing it in super hardcore.

.

“What ever has become of this family!” Nori declaimed, hand dramatically across his forehead, “Oh the shame… shame on you Dori… What am I supposed to tell little Ori about all this?”

Dori’s lips had gone as thin as a knifeblade, his hands clenched into fists.

“Have you no thought for our family?” Nori continued beseechingly, “our honor? I ought to leave you in here to rot for your crimes!” he couldn’t keep a straight face, grinning at his elder brother who was, for once, the one on the wrong side of the bars.

The look Dori gave him could have cut diamonds, “Just get me out, Nori.” he said very, very evenly… the sort of tone that said the speaker was about half an instant from killing the person they were speaking to.

It was tempting, horribly horribly tempting to let Dori stew for a few days, let him see what it was like in lockup… but Nori knew he couldn’t really take care of Ori all by himself, and Dori hadn’t done anything that warranted getting locked up for, he’d just been in the wrong place at the wrong time.

Nori tossed the bag of bail-money he’d left Dori – often used for bailing him out – to the guard, who weighed it in his hand before nodding and opening the cell.

Dori walked out of jail very very primly, with Nori grinning by his side.

Nori couldn’t resist one final jab as they left the building, “This is the last time.” Nori said, what Dori always said every time, “Next time I’ll just let you rot and good riddance…”

Dori had finally had enough, he whirled on Nori, fist flying, but Nori was already halfway up the nearest building, laughing as he swung up onto the roof.

“Love you too!” he called down, and then he was off and away, out to go replenish his bail money.

He’d probably be needing it again soon enough.

.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry to be spamming with so many chapters of various fics all at once, I just don't have internet except a few hours a week right now, so everything has to happen at once.   
> Sorry.


	26. Bifur Cuddles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I was anonymously prompted: 
> 
> I'd love something cute with Bifur. Anything really like cute, fluffy platonic cuddles or shippy cuddles idk. I ship him with everyone, so whatever works best for you is awesome.

.

Ever since the axe, Bifur got cold. The chunk of metal would sap the heat right out of him and he’d curl up, shivering and miserable in temperatures that didn’t bother the others in the slightest.

There was only one way to keep him warm.

Bombur settled himself comfortably beside his cousin, throwing an arm around him to pull him close. Bofur cuddled up to Bifur’s other side, tucking a blanket around all three of them and drawing it tight.

Bifur finally stopped shivering, relaxing against the shared heat with a sigh as he snuggled in closer to Bombur.

“thank you” he grumbled in khuzdul, and after a few murmured protestations that it was nothing they all three drifted to sleep, warm and comfortable and close. 

.


	27. Dis/Dwalin - stealing from the kitchens

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taunaki prompted: The Lady Dis meets Dwalin for the first time whilst they are trying to steal bread from the kitchen. She falls in love, gives him some of the extra food she stole and he rewards her with a kiss (to the lips) and a hug.
> 
> (this prompt is too cute! I changed it a little (sorry) and, they’re cousins, so it didn’t quite make sense to me for them not to know each other, so they know each other, but just in passing.)

.

Members of the royal guard were well fed, there was no denying, but a Dwarf who was (still!) growing could _always_ eat more.

And those delicious sticky rolls had disappeared _far_ too quickly at dinner.

There would be more in the kitchen. They _always_ kept some back in the kitchen, the ones that didn’t look pretty enough to serve but tasted _just fine_.

Dwalin waited in the corridor outside the kitchens. It would require speed and stealth, not his strongest skills, but for sticky rolls any risk was worth it.

Dwalin was in the middle of planning his assault on the fortress of the kitchens when he spotted, tucked into the corner and tracking the movements of the cooks with eagle eyes…

“Lady Dis?” he whispered, and the young princess jumped. “What are you doing here?” he asked.

She looked sheepish for a moment before turning back to peek into the kitchens, “Frerin took the last of the sticky rolls at dinner.” she whispered. “and I’m _hungry_ again.” The look she shot him just _dared_ him to tell her not to.

He grinned, “Me too.” he whispered.

.

Dis had thought that Dwalin was going to stop her from raiding the kitchens – he was a fierce and honorable royal guard after all. He’d always seemed serious and dangerous to her, always so still with his matched axes, and his crest of hair making him even taller.

He rested one huge warm hand on her shoulder while they huddled in the shadows, whispering directions into her ear.

He showed her how her original plan would definitely have gotten her caught, and he explained that he was too big to use the plan he’d made for her.

Once they’d realized they were both there for the same thing, working together made sense.

Dwalin was smiling down at her, his blue eyes sparkling, and she wondered how she’d ever thought he was scary.

“Now.” he said, letting her shoulder go, and she dashed into the kitchen, ducking into the hiding spot he’d chosen for her.

She could see the plates of broken sticky rolls on the counter.

Dis counted to five, couldn’t see anyone looking in the direction of the counter, and ducked quickly behind it, grabbing the biggest plate and shoving a sticky roll in her mouth – that way if she was caught she’d at least gotten _one._

She counted to ten, the way Dwalin had instructed, and began to creep forward.

“Stop. Wait.” Dwalin was signing desperately, barely visible in the shadows outside the kitchen, and Dis froze, heart pounding.

She could hear, suddenly, one of the cooks right on the other side of the counter and pressed herself tight against it, hoping she wouldn’t be seen, watching Dwalin desperately for guidance, clutching the precious plate of sticky rolls.

She was going to be in _so much_ trouble if they spotted her…

“Calm, Calm… Wait…” he was signing, and she tried to breathe as silently as possible through her nose, her mouth full of sticky roll.

“Run!” he signed, and she obeyed instantly, running as fast as she could with the plate, his arm was around her waist the instant she reached him and they were running together, he was pulling her along faster than she normally would be able to run – like she was flying.

They collapsed together against a wall when they were finally far enough away to be safe, laughing hard.

“You did _beautifully_.” Dwalin praised, eyes bright, and reached for the plate of sticky rolls.

Dis pulled it away, laughing, high with victory.

“You have to _kiss_ me for them, since I did all the work.” she declared, challenging him. She expected him to use his longer reach to wrestle the plate away from her, the way her brothers might, or make a face and give her a peck the way most Dwarves her own age might.

He shrugged and put one big hand on the side of her face, the other resting on the small of her back as he pulled her gently forward, leaning down, closing his eyes at the last moment before their lips met.

His beard was rough against her face, his lips were very warm and soft against hers, moving slightly, sucking gently on her bottom lip, and it was… it was…

Dwalin was _gone_ , catching the plate she’d nearly dropped in her surprise.

It was suddenly _very warm_ in the mountain.

Dwalin took a big handful of broken sticky rolls and handed the plate back.

“Lady Dis.” He nodded respectfully, but his eyes were still shining with laughter, “another time.” and then he walked away, shoving rolls into his mouth as he went.

Dis watched after him for a long time before she remembered that she had sticky rolls to eat.

.


	28. Nori knows poisons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For the Prompt: Nori knows about poisons, Dwalin finds out.

.

It was at a quiet unofficial dinner between just the Company and the King when Nori spat his food out and sprang to his feet screaming.

“Don’t eat the soup! It’s poisoned!”

and then he’d disappeared through a passage that only the King’s spies were supposed to know about, shouting to the hiding spymaster something about Eastern poisons…

Dwalin had thought it was just a rude habit, born from a life where he was likely to be served food that was spoiled, but Nori always sniffed his food carefully before trying it, and always took only one small bite at first, rolling it through his mouth thoughtfully before nodding to himself and digging in.

He especially did it when they were eating at a banquet or other public function, no matter how many times Dwalin kicked him under the table – though to be fair he did get more subtle about it, or maybe Dwalin was just getting used to it – he hadn’t even noticed Nori testing the soup.

Oin, the only one who hadn’t heard the warning, had to have his soup wrestled away from him, but luckily no one else had eaten any yet. The King’s spies swarmed everywhere, bustling him away to safety and the rest of everyone sent home with guards to keep them safe.

Nori was nowhere to be found.

It was three nerveracking days later that he came home, tired but happy, having helped hunt down the poisoner and their accomplices.

“So… poisons?” Dwalin said, watching as Nori sniffed the leftovers Dwalin had served him, taking a small bite and rolling it around his mouth before nodding and swallowing. He’d had three days to decide that it made sense for Nori to know about them – he knew at least a little about anything illegal.

“Ugly way to die.” Nori said, tucking into his food.

“You’ve been testing your food for poisons all this time, even the stuff I make?” Dwalin asked, unable to let go of that one rankling point.

“Just a habit.” Nori said, shrugging, “And yeah, it sounds paranoid… until it saves you.”

.


	29. making a deal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For the prompt: Nori wants the D but Dwalin is busy with court shenanigans, so Nori works out a deal where they both get what they want

.

Nori was a Dwarf with needs, and that need, right now, was Dwalin.

Vigorously. _Right now._

From the looks Dwalin was giving him, he was feeling the same way.

Dwalin, however, had to stand behind Balin and look intimidating as his second while some boring negotiations with an old Blue Mountain noble who didn’t _want_ to get along with anyone draged _on_ and _on_ and _on_ … even the old noble’s second, his son, was rolling his eyes at the things his father was saying.

Nori had never minded an audience, and bent over the negotiating table was starting to sound pretty good (it might liven the negotiations up!) but Dwalin was a more private Dwarf and Dain would probably try to have Nori arrested if he actually tried it. (he would not _succeed,_ but…)

It was just _bad luck_ that the grumpy old noble fell down a flight of stairs and ended up at the healers with a nasty bump to his head when everyone was taking a break with the stalemated negotiations. Nori most definitely didn’t have anything to do with it. Not at all. He was definitely not seen anywhere near the area. (he wasn’t seen anywhere _else_ either, but…)

When the negotiations started back up, with the much more agreeable son taking the Blue Mountain side and a sudden feeling of hope in the room that _this might actually happen_ , Nori gave Balin a _look,_ a look that said if certain deals were not honored the Blue Mountain noble wouldn’t be the _only_ noble falling down stairs.

Balin’s mouth might have quirked up very slightly at one corner, and he dismissed his second, to make things fair since the Blue Mountains now only had one representative.

Dwalin and Nori might have set a new speed record between the palace and their home.

It was just too bad that their fancy court clothes were somehow ruined – found crumpled and torn, strewn across half the house. (but from the sounds they were making, neither seemed to mind.)

.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Everybody_ gets what they want!


	30. little rules

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> for kuailongkit's Prompt: _Nori thinking he's being all sneaky in slipping extra money into their moneybags, but Dori knows and sees -everything-... ?_

.

They had their little rules, the ones that made it possible for them to - if not coexist - at least meet on occasion without fighting.

Nori didn’t comment on things he noticed the house could use, and he didn’t offer to replace things with stolen goods or bring home money from his illegal activities.

Nori didn’t offer Dori work.

Nori didn’t tell stories to Ori about most of what he did.

As for Dori’s part of the deal - he feigned blindness. He did not notice when the broken teapot was replaced with an extremely similar unbroken one. He did not point out the stiffness of healing injuries. Above all, he never noticed that when Nori gave him a hug to compliment his cooking, his purse was far heavier in gold when he stepped away.

They were just _little_ rules, but they made is so he and his brother could, if not _coexist_ , at least meet on occasion without getting into a fight.

.


	31. Nori fails at theft

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> for asparklethatisblue's Prompt: _Nori failing at a burglary/stealing something in a rather embarassig way (and someone teasing him about it)?_

.

Nori spun at the slight sound, razor-sharp knives concealed in his palms, ready for guards, assassins, competitor thieves…

A huge-eyed little darrow stared up at him.

"Hi." The boy said around his thumb.

Nori took a step back.

_shit shit shit shit shit_

This was _supposed_ to be an easy job. There weren’t supposed to be _ninja children_ sneaking up on him! What was he even supposed to _do now_?

"Why are you taking my mama’s jewelry box?" the boy asked.

"ahh… well… your mama asked me to take her jewelry to get… uh… _fixed!_ you should go back to bed.” Nori explained quickly.

The child blinked innocently up at him, and for a moment Nori thought it was going to work.

"THIEF!" he shrieked, and _really_ when did children start having _that much_ lung power? Ori had never been that loud.

.

"No, shut up!" Nori said, shoving his friend nearly hard enough to knock her off the roof. She bounced right back, her giggles never faltering.

"Ok…" she laughed, "But how did you get from _there_ up into the tree I saved you from?”

.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...I may have been inspired by cindy-lou-who from the grinch. maybe.


	32. Happy Birthday Tagath (Ori/Kili with supportive but scary Nori)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For Tagath's Birthday. They requested: _something cute with Ori and Kili, maybe? maybe with Nori being a protective brother (or being supportive, which might be just as scary._

.

In all honesty – Kili was more worried about the metaphorical knives in Nori's _smile_ than he was the literal one in his hand. 

He pushed himself further back into the corner Nori had caught him giving Ori his birthday kiss in, and wished above all else that he could sink through stone – could run right through the wall and ever stop running and maybe even _then_ he wouldn't be safe, not from _that_ smile. 

They'd been worried about hiding from _Dori_. 

They hadn't even _heard_ Nori's approach. 

Nori's eyes never left Kili, the knife flashing between his fingers and that _smile_ never fading. He was gently petting Ori's back with the arm around his little brother, maybe unconsciously. 

“...because we've been waiting _so long_.” Ori finished his explanation into Nori's collarbone, how they'd been _so good_ until Ori was of age and now he _was_ and they just wanted to _kiss_ , really, even if the kissing had kind of gotten out of hand to the point where Nori found them trying to climb up each other in the corner. 

Ori looked hopefully up at Nori, who's smile changed in some way as he looked down at Ori so he didn't look scary at all anymore. 

He pressed a brief kiss to Ori's forehead. 

“I can see that, kid.” He said, glancing back toward the kitchen where Dori was still mercifully completely unaware of anything, his eyes sparkling. 

“My workroom's unlocked.” Nori mused, “You remember how I taught you to get out the window and up to my old hideout?” He asked Ori, who gasped, and then nodded as he bounced on his toes, clapping his hands slightly in excitement, his eyes shining with worship at his older brother. 

And no, Kili was _not_ jealous that Ori didn't look at _him_ that way. The ways Ori looked at him were different and _better_. Definitely better. Kili kept very still and quiet in his corner because right now Nori wasn't _smiling_ at him, and that was a good thing. A very good thing. 

“You don't _mind?”_ Ori asked, and Nori laughed. 

“Let's just say my beard grew in _very_ young.” He said, “You'll want to take a couple blankets at least... and this.” he pressed a small tin into Ori's hands. 

Kili had _never_ seen Ori turn so bright red, not even the first time they'd sneaked away to hands and talk about all the ways they would kiss when Ori was old enough. 

“I don't think we...” Ori squeaked out, but Nori wouldn't take it back. 

“Better to have it and not need it than otherwise.” he said, “Now run grab your blankets.” Nori pushed Ori away, and Ori threw Kili a brilliant smile before dashing away. 

Kili tried to follow him but Nori was in the way, and he was smiling too... only Nori's smile didn't make Kili feel like the sun had risen in the middle of his chest the way Ori's did. 

Kili shrank back into the corner, a tiny whimper escaping his throat as the knife reappeared in Nori's fingers. 

“You're young and stupid, both of you.” Nori said, the warmth of his tone at odds with the way he was picking at his nails with that knife, “So I'll give you some slack... but if you hurt him more than you should, prince or no...” 

Nori's smile widened even further, like he might unhinge at the jaw like a snake and eat Kili alive. Kili nodded furiously, not even sure exactly what he was agreeing to, just that agreeing was probably the right thing to do to survive. 

“Good.” Nori said, “I can only keep Dori distracted for a few hours. Don't get carried away.” 

Kili nodded again, and Nori turned away, ducking out into the kitchen without another word. 

Ori peeked down the hallway and gestured Kili to follow him, his handsome face all glowing and happy. Kili darted to him, taking Ori's surprisingly strong hand in his just as he heard Dori begin to shout at Nori to get his filthy boots off the table. 

“I _told_ you Nori was the best.” Ori chirped, leading him through Nori's chaotic workroom. 

Kili just nodded.

Nori was certainly the best... at being _terrifying_. 

.


	33. Femslash Dis and Mama Ri

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For the prompt from Tagath: Dis and Mama Ri bonding over have impossible children who do stupid (but incredibly great) things?

Everyone-lives/nobody-dies AU, and I'm going to steal Mama Ri's name from Tagath for this one. 

.

“I completely understand.” Ari said, “I swear Dori was older than _me_ by the time he was thirty, but _Nori_...” she shook her head with a small sigh. 

“Well, he's no _Nori_...” Dis said, offering another little mutton pie, which Ari gratefully accepted, “But I swear my Kili will _never_ age past fifty... and Fili does _anything_ his brother says. The _pranks_ I still catch them at...” 

“ _Boys._ ” Ari said, raising her tankard, and Dis tapped hers against it, taking a long swig and smiling at the older Darrowdam. It was a shame they'd never run in the same circles back in Ered Luin, she had become a fine friend. Dis _missed_ not having had her back then, if that made any sense at all. Was it possible to miss someone retroactively? 

...and that wasn't even mentioning how _pretty_ she was, her mithril hair and beard still thicker than Nori's despite her age, and more elegantly braided than Dori's... and she was rumored to _still_ be stronger than Dori, and he was known to be the strongest Dwarf in Erebor! 

It made little butterflies twist in Dis' stomach if she thought on it too long, like being an adolescent in love for the first time, but... 

Well. Ari was a very good friend, and that was all, and that was _more_ than a worthwhile relationship to cultivate. 

“Sometimes I look at these boys...” Ari said, “And I _can't_ see how they managed to trek all the way across Middle Earth without getting themselves killed on the way... and then they _get_ the Mountain, and the first thing they tried to do was make war with our only possible allies! How did they think that was going to turn out well?” 

“ _Men._ ” Dis said, chuckling fondly, and Ari raised her tankard to that too. 

“Men.” She echoed, “There's a _reason_ I never married one.” 

“Me too, can you imagine trying to _live_ with one?” Dis snorted at the very _idea_... suddenly feeling as though Ari's sharp green eyes were looking at her _much_ more closely than before. 

“No, I never could...” Ari said gently, shifting slightly in her seat so her powerful arms were better displayed as she leaned forward – Dis' mouth going slightly dry at the sight. “I'd never have laid with one at _all_ if it weren't necessary for children... and with our numbers so few we all did what we must. But no, I always favored something... softer.” 

Dis almost could not _believe_ how very bold Ari had just been... her Nori might have more in common with her than she'd always led on. Her eyes weighed on Dis, who felt like her tongue was trying to make an escape down her throat, like her dress was suddenly two sizes too small and her hair was probably braided crookedly. She, Erebor's primary diplomat, had not felt so anxious since she was an adolescent speaking before the people for the first time.

“C..could I interest you in a sparring round?” Dis asked, her voice coming out only a bit high, “You favor the long mace and the hammer, do you not? I could show you my axes...” 

Ari smiled, her strong warm fingers wrapping around Dis' hand, “Yes,” She said, “I think I _would_ like to spar with you.” 

Somehow, they never _did_ end up making it to the practice arena. 

.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I should write more Mama Ri. She's such a BAMF.


	34. Femslash Mama Ri and Dis - slightly smutty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I continued my Mama Ri and Lady Dis AU.  
> For the smut.

.

Ari gently stroked her fingers through the slightly grayed dark hair of Erebor's princess, primary diplomat, mother of the heirs to the throne – unarguably the most powerful woman under the Mountain and Ari's very good friend – who was lying warm and limp and naked across the bed, her head cradled on Ari's breast. 

“We should have met a hundred years ago.” Dis mumbled, wrapping a powerful arm around Ari's torso to hold tight. She was a cuddler, and Ari smiled. She'd always imagined Dis _would_ be, but she'd never dared dream she would have more than her imagination to keep her warm. 

It had been a surprising afternoon, and in only the _best_ ways. 

Ari let her hand wander down, stroking Dis' broad fighter's shoulders, down to the generous softness of her breast against Ari's side, the roundness of her belly over the strong muscles of her core, and back up her broad back. 

Dis looked up at her, bright blue eyes still a little sleepy-dazed but waking back up. She blushed and looked away, nuzzling Ari's breast, her soft beard almost tickling. 

To lie in the princess's bed, _with_ the princess, to see the most composed woman she'd ever met _blush_ to look at her... Ari was almost sure it couldn't really, _finally_ , be real. She rolled them over to lie on top of Dis, sliding down the younger woman's body to kiss her again, warm and gentle in the aftermath of the first rush of their passion. Dis' hands found Ari's breasts, squeezing them with a small moan. They were neither of them unmarked by time, but Ari _preferred_ Dis this way. She would not have known what to do with Dis a hundred years before, would have been afraid to touch the heartbreakingly sad and flawlessly beautiful princess she'd been more than half in love with already, and she'd been far too young for Ari back then. _This_ Dis Ari could understand, could _truly_ love. Under the granite exterior she gave the world Dis was warm and alive and _real_ , a body that had changed with time. Ari kissed her way down her princess's body – here it had stretched and yielded to accommodate children and was only stronger for it, here it bore the scars of the refugee years – a warrior's muscles and a mother's softness and the solemn wisdom that comes with responsibility taken on too young. 

“Ari...” Dis moaned, her hands stroking Ari's already-tousled braids – one of the rewards of being the lover of someone so solemn – seeing them lose that solemnity. 

“You are so beautiful, Dis...” Ari murmured back, rubbing her cheek against the strength and softness of Dis' belly, “better than I ever imagined. Can I...” she stroked up the inside of Dis' leg and the younger woman parted her legs with a gasp and a tremble. 

“Please... please Ari _yes_... I _love_ you, you'll be the death of me...” Dis babbled, and Ari moved up her body again to kiss her as she finally brought her fingers back to the soft heated slickness of Dis' sex to make her gasp and arch beneath her. 

“I love you too.” she whispered back into the hunger of her princess's mouth. 

.


	35. things you don't want to know about your mother

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tagath prompted: Ori, Kili and Fili discovering that their mother have become lovers?
> 
> I had fun with it.

.

There are some things you _don’t want_ to know about your mother.

Fili jerked back from the doorway, grabbing Kili and Ori before they could see too, sparing their tender young minds from the sight of Ari and Lady Dis kissing in the kitchen.

…if only he could protect his _own_ mind from it. He was going to be scarred for life…

“Let’s… not.” He said, dragging the confusedly protesting Kili with him, Ori bemusedly allowing himself to be led away. Fili didn’t let them go until they were safely outside.

“But I’m _hungry_.” Kili complained, scowling at him.

“The kitchen is not _safe._ ” he hissed back… and Ori was beginning to smile at him.

“But dumplings?” Kili tried petulantly.

“You _do not_ want to go to the kitchen right now.” Fili assured them both.

“But _why?_ ” Kili was looking around him back toward the house like he thought he could see through the walls and into the kitchen. “Are Nori and Dwalin in there again? You _know_ Dwalin will turn red and drag Nori away if we go in…”

“No.” Fili said, “…Let’s go to the market for those meat-pies Nori likes!”

“I don’t _want_ those, I want to know why we can’t use the kitchen!” Kili protested, and Ori was beginning to bite his lip now, like he was trying not to laugh, eyes sparkling. He knew… or he _thought_ he knew. 

“Yes Fili.” He said, “Why can’t we use the kitchen?” his tone was pure innocence – utterly unfair how good the line of ‘Ri were at looking innocent while lying through their teeth. Kili nodded firmly in agreement with him, the two of them a united front against him, and Fili gave up. He couldn’t protect people who didn’t want protecting.

“Amad and Ari were in there… together.” Fili said. Kili blinked at him, clearly not understanding. “…and they were _together_.” Fili brought his hands together to show not any space between them.

Kili’s jaw dropped in horror as he realized what Fili was implying, dark eyes going wide.

“ _Amad_ was…” He gasped, and Ori giggled.

“Don’t act _surprised_.” the little scribe scoffed, “It’s not like they haven’t been flirting since the moment they met.”

Fili’s mind went completely blank as both princes gaped at Ori, who rolled his eyes and hooked elbows with them both, leading them back into the house… utterly unfair how very strong he was too.

“You’re acting like you’ve never seen your mother _kiss_ before.” he chided. “Let’s go make those dumplings…”

Fili and Kili’s eyes met desperately over Ori’s head. Mothers were pure, innocent, untouchable creatures. They weren’t supposed to _kiss people_ , and if they did… no, just no. There are some things you just _do not_ want to know about your mother.

 _How_ was Ori taking things so calmly?

.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ori has seen this before.  
> Mama Ri gets _all_ the Darrowdams.   
>  Lady Dis has been more circumspect in the past.


	36. Bilbo/Bofur Unrequited

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My entry for the sadness drabble competition.   
> 100 words  
> Bilbo/Bofur  
> Unrequited
> 
> read both drabbles and vote for the saddest here:  
> http://queenofthebananas.tumblr.com/post/64083302988/the-saddest-short

.

Bilbo embraced Bofur for the first and final time after the battle, fleeing the tent where Thorin lay.

“I _loved_ him.” Bilbo sobbed for the death of the King he’d followed, starry-eyed and hopeful – forgiving no matter how harsh Thorin’s actions, how sharp his words.

Bofur held him tight, fighting tears for the promises he’d never made to the brave Hobbit he’d loved the moment they met; head bowed and silent, mouth full of words there had never been, and would never be, the right time to say.

He’d give _anything_ to bring Thorin back, to see Bilbo smile again.

.


	37. Bilbo/Bofur breakfast in bed - slightly naughty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> queenofthebananas prompted: how about something ridiculously fluffy, like eating some really messy sort of breakfast in bed.

.

There were many things to be said about the eating habits of Hobbits – all of them good. Bofur rearranged the pillows and grinned at Bilbo as his Hobbit brought in the big tray of first breakfast, dressed in his best patchwork dressing gown.

Bilbo crawled onto the bed and snuggled up to his side, arranging the food in front of them – the buttery little pastries they'd made the night before, warmed up in the oven – fresh pancakes with sliced peaches and whipped cream – and of course a big pot of tea.

Bilbo poured the tea and sighed contentedly, handing Bofur a cup too, sweetened just to his taste.

Bofur picked up one of the pastries and brought it to Bilbo's lips. He smiled as Bilbo's lovely blue-gray eyes went wide – for all his insisting that they _needed_ to have breakfast in bed sometime he hadn't considered that in-bed wasn't somewhere you feed _yourself?_

Bilbo leaned forward and took a delicate bite of the pastry, flaky crumbs sticking to his lips, his pink tongue darting out to gather them up and blushing at Bofur, though he hadn't _said_ anything. It was a little pastry, just two bites. Bofur gently wiped his thumb over Bilbo's soft bottom lip, gathering the crumbs, and brought it to his mouth to lick them off.

Bilbo was blushing to the tips of his pretty pointed ears, sipping his tea. Bofur sipped his own before gesturing to the food with his eyes. It took a beat for Bilbo to understand, then he smiled and cut a piece off a pancake, topping it with cream and a peach slice and handing it toward him. Bofur leaned down to take it from Bilbo's fingers, making an appreciative 'mmm' for the flavors.

 _No one_ could cook like his Hobbit. The pancake was buttermilk-tart and fluffy, perfect compliment to the juicy peach and sweetened cream. He would never get over the variety of fresh food the Shire could produce – so different from the dried and preserved foods you could get under a mountain.

Bofur tore a piece off another pancake, spreading it with peaches and cream and offering it to Bilbo, who took it neatly from him, eyes shining as he got into the exchange.

Bofur chased Bilbo's fingers, catching them between his lips as often as he could – making his Hobbit blush – as they finished their pancakes.

He was _so_ beautiful, round and soft and turning pink clear down his chest where his dressing gown had fallen open. He was breathing a little quickly and a little over halfway to hard already unless Bofur was terribly mistaken... he was in the same boat himself.

He picked up a peach slice, scooping up some cream with it. There was cream and peach juice all over his fingers, and he left them in front of Bilbo's mouth after he'd taken the peach slice, raising an eyebrow in question.

Bilbo's eyes widened again and he swallowed his peach quickly, the tips of his ears turning red as he leaned forward to lap gently at Bofur's fingers.

Bofur moaned slightly in encouragement as Bilbo delicately licked his fingers clean, his mouth so soft and warm on his fingers.

Bilbo returned the favor, bringing a cream-covered peach slice to Bofur's mouth. He cleaned his Hobbit's fingers religiously, sucking them into his mouth one by one and carefully working his tongue over every inch of them. Bilbo was whimpering slightly by the time Bofur let him go.

He broke off a piece of a pastry and soaked it in the peach sugar-syrup that had accumulated in the bottom of the bowl, then dipped it in the cream, before feeding it too Bilbo.

A drop of syrup and cream fell just as Bilbo opened his mouth, catching on his chin. Bofur caught Bilbo's hand before he could wipe it up, straddling him to slowly kiss it away... and then moving upward to kiss Bilbo's sweet mouth instead – soft lips and eager little moans as Bofur gently pushed him back to lie on the bed.

There were many things to be said about Hobbit food – all of them good – but the time for _that_ conversation was over.

.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...now I want peaches.


	38. femslash Dwalin/Nori girls boarding school

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For asparklethatisblue who prompted: Dwalin/Nori, or Fili and/or Kili/Ori in a girls’ boarding school?  
> and really-saraleee who added: Yeah, skinny-dipping, or else raiding the refrigerator in the kitchen of the dining hall.
> 
> You are wonderful people and I love your brains.

.

Nori had a reputation. 

Everyone knew she got up to a _lot_ more than she was ever caught for, and she was almost never punished for what she _was_ caught for. Nori could go anywhere, anytime, do whatever she wanted, and get away with _anything_. 

She could be lazy and sharp-tongued and sarcastic and she sometimes showed a cruel streak that could put even the school Nurse to shame. 

People wondered why 'Lin put up with her. 

The answer, of course, was because Nori could get away with _anything_. 

Nori passed the stolen cigarette over, breathing a cloud of smoke into the night air, a few dirty plates the only remaining evidence of their late-night kitchen run. 

“We'll smell like smoke.” 'Lin said, but she took it anyway. 

“...so we go swimming before we head back in.” Nori said with a shrug, tucking her lockpicks back into her bra and buttoning her shirt back up, all that soft creamy skin sadly lost from sight. 

'Lin finished the cigarette and stubbed it out, buttoning her own shirt back up too. 

“I haven't got a swimsuit with me.” 'Lin pointed out. 

“Don't _need_ a suit to swim.” Nori dismissed with a raised eyebrow. 

“Skinny dipping.” 'Lin said flatly, “I was a _good girl_ before I met _you_.” 

“Oh, _right_...” Nori laughed, rolling her eyes as she slipped her shoes back on and 'Lin gathered the picnic blanket up. Nori turned around, scanning the nearby ground. 

“...'Lin...” she said carefully, “ _where_ did my panties end up?” 

.


	39. Gloin and Dis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Have I mentioned lately how much I love my headcanon of Dwarven gender not being seen as tied to biology? Because I do. 
> 
> It opens lots of fun doors, like Gloin being a proud single daddy who found a sperm donor when he wanted to have a kid. Later on he can find his lovely wife and marry her, if you want the locket scene in DOS to be canon. 
> 
> Of the Company, Gloin and Bifur are my favorites for having borne children.

.

“I can't believe you did this _twice_ , on _purpose_.” Gloin groaned, settling gratefully into the soft chair and putting his boots up, a hand placed protectively over his big round belly under his thick red beard as he tried to find a comfortable position.

Dis laughed, handing her cousin a cup of the thick sweet tea he'd never liked before his pregnancy and now couldn't get enough of as she sat in the chair adjacent to his.

“I carried my boys easy.” She said, “And it's just this last end bit that's so awkward and uncomfortable.”

“If I _ever_ want another, remind me of this...” he said, gesturing to his swollen body, “Remind me of this and tell me _no_. I'm useless. I sleep all the time and I can hardly walk from my house to yours without needing a rest!”

“I will.” She promised, and Gloin finally seemed to find a position he liked and gulped his tea down, finishing it with a contented burp.

“How is Oin holding up?” Dis asked, and Gloin barked a laugh.

“Old fusspot's driving himself gray with worry, wondering what could go wrong. Hah! I'm a _Dwarf_ not some damn Elf, I'll be fine.”

“He was the same with Fili and Kili.” Dis agreed, “But it _is_ best to be prepared.”

“mmm.” Gloin agreed with a slight nod, and they talked business for a while, how Gloin's investments were doing and the relative competence of the Dwarves he'd hired to see to them while he took a short leave for the new baby.

“oof.” Gloin flinched, hands coming up to cradle his belly. “This baby is going to _punch_ a way out soon, I think.”

Dis nodded understandingly, “You've got a fine little fighter.” she said, and Gloin grinned proudly at his belly. “Let me get you some more tea.” she said, noticing how Gloin was eying his empty cup.

He was crooning to his belly when she came back, rubbing it soothingly with the _softest_ look in his eyes, “Sleep little one, sleep. You'll be a brave warrior some day, but your Ada would appreciate it if you waited to practice until you're _out_ , just a little longer...”

She smiled as she gave him his cup of tea, getting a smile of thanks and a yawn in response. Gloin's little warrior was going to have the proudest and most doting father under the Blue Mountains.

.


	40. Gimli is lost, and Gloin meets his future Wife

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> To go with the previous chapter. I needed more single-daddy-Gloin cuteness. 
> 
> I blame carionstuff of Tumblr for making me need to write this. 
> 
> Warning for a child being briefly lost and a parent very worried about that.

.

It only took a moment – just a _moment_ of Gloin letting his attention wander from Gimli as he argued with one of his investors – and Gimli was _gone_. 

It was a bad habit the little one had been picking up now that Gimli was too big to be carried in a sling all the time. Dwalin had _not_ helped by telling stories of Orcs to Gimli and the young princes, Gimli was constantly practicing with a little wooden axe and talking of hunting Orcs now. 

There were _too many_ places for a little darrow to get into trouble in Ered Luin. No Dwarf would hurt a child _intentionally_ , but that wouldn't stop a little one from getting bumped and falling under a wagon's wheels or getting lost and falling down a mineshaft or... or wandering into the bad parts of Ered Luin where someone might decide to try to get a ransom before returning the little one and Gloin would pay anything for Gimli... _anything_. Mahal _please_ just let Gimli be _ok..._

Gimli didn't normally wander _far_ , and the further Gloin searched without finding his little one the more terrified he became. 

“...glooooin...” the voice was faint, but calling his name and Gloin centered on it, pushed Dwarves out of his way as he followed it, fear twisted in his gut as he tried to brace himself for what no one could prepare for... 

She was a solid Darrowdam, her thick black beard swept up behind her ears to coils at her temples and Gimli perched safely on her hip, tear tracks running down into the curly red beard that was just like Gloin's at the same age and that silly little wooden axe clutched in the pudgy hand that wasn't holding tight to her tunic. 

It was the best thing he'd ever seen in his whole life. 

“Gimli!” Gloin bellowed, and Gimli reached desperately out toward him. 

“Ada!” 

Gloin grabbed his little one, clutched his Gimli close to his chest. 

“Oh my baby... oh my little one I was so afraid...” he babbled, and Gimli was hiding in his beard, clutching tight to the strands and pulling a bit but he couldn't mind. 

“Couldn't _find_ you...” Gimli was hiccuping, broad little back jumping with sharp shaky breaths. 

“I'm here. I'm here.” Gloin said, “You _can't_ wander away alone like that!” 

Gimli nodded firmly, clinging to Gloin's beard, and Gloin finally let go of the fear that had gripped him when he couldn't find his little one, breathing deeply and just _holding_ Gimli, his little Gimli, mithril of his heart, more precious than rubies. 

The Darrowdam was smiling at them indulgently, thumbs hooked through the ties of her thick leather apron – a blacksmith – and one with the fire touch from the tools he saw displayed, if this was her forge they were in front of. 

“Thank you.” he said, meaning it from the depths of his heart but she waved it off lightly. 

“I was a wee lost darrow once, too.” She said, her warm voice rolling with the accent of the southern part of the blue mountains. “Your little one was brave, marching along with that little axe at the ready.” 

“Aye, Gimli will be a fine little warrior.” Gloin agreed with fond exasperation, “I'm Gloin... as you know.” he introduced himself, shifting Gimli so he could reach a hand out, “Son of Groin. At your service.” 

She clasped his hand firmly, her hand warm and rough with callouses, “Nirma, daughter of Feima, at yours.” she answered, her eyes crinkling up at the corners as she smiled. Her eyes were _unusual_ , he'd never seen, or maybe just never _noticed_ eyes that color before - a dark gray-green that somehow matched perfectly the sunwarmed gold of her skin with the soft patter of freckles across her nose and cheeks... and he'd been standing holding her hand for maybe a bit _too_ long – though she'd made no move to let him go either. 

“Gimli, say thank you to Nirma.” Gloin prompted, to cover for himself, and Gimli nodded, wiping still-red eyes with the back of a hand and then reaching out to her – to Gloin's surprise. Gimli did not often take to people so quickly, but he handed his little one over. 

“Thank you.” Gimli said solemnly, one pudgy arm around her neck, Nirma answering with a little squeeze. 

“It was no problem.” She said gently, leaning in to bump noses briefly, which made Gimli giggle, “You bring your Adad to visit me sometime when you're not lost?” 

“Aye.” Gimli agreed. 

“Be good. No more running away.” She said, Gimli nodding as she handed the little one back to Gloin. 

“I'm serious, you visit me.” Nirma told Gloin, her gray-green eyes capturing him even as she began to turn back to her forge, gesturing to the delicate bronzework that was her craft, “I might make an axe for young Gimli – no heavier than the wooden one, but weighted right to practice – and I'll warrant you know the names of the best suppliers of tin and copper in this town, Gloin.” 

“I do, and I will.” Gloin agreed, leaving her with one last nod as she returned to her forge. 

Talking business with her... talking business he could do. He'd almost thought, for a moment... but that was ridiculous. He was one of those Dwarves who needed nothing but their businesses, and she likely was too. Nirma was an _artist_ with her craft, and clearly did not need to waste time with the ridiculousness of courting. 

“I like her.” Gimli said, and Gimli was an _excellent_ judge of character despite being so young still. 

“So do I.” Gloin agreed, and Gimli sighed happily, resting against his chest as he turned toward home. 

Gloin had his Gimli, and he had his work and his family... and that was more than enough. 

Courting was for hundred-year-old lovesick fools with nothing better to do. 

Talking business with a new friend, _that_ was a different story entirely. Nothing wrong with that. 

.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh Gloin, denial is a beautiful thing. 
> 
> Gimli, being young, has not chosen a gender yet and thus has no pronouns. This was probably the _hardest_ no-pronouns fic to write _ever_ because we all know that Gimli is going to choose to be male someday.  
>  You know... I wouldn't be at all surprised if 'he' slipped in a time or two even though I've reread this thing a dozen times.  
> *weeps quietly*


	41. the Dragon of Erebor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How did Smaug come to live in Erebor?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 500 years before Thorin Oakenshield was born, around 250 years after the founding of Erebor, another Thorin was King under the Mountain.  
> I have decided that Gloin, who succeeded him, was a Lady King.  
> Because _reasons_.
> 
> To go with the Dragon Companion chapters, (18 and 19)

. .

_The first they heard was a noise like a hurricane coming down from the north. The pines on the mountain creaked and cracked in a hot, dry wind._

_It was a fire drake from the north. Smaug had come._

– The Hobbit: An Unexpected Journey

. .

 

Nearly two hundred and fifty years, a lifetime for a Dwarf. Nearly two hundred and fifty years after Thrain founded Erebor in the Lonely Mountain, nearly two hundred and fifty years of peace and industry and plenty, nearly sixty years into Thorin's rule, the Dragon arrived.

 

The Dragon's roar shook to the roots of the Mountain as he looped over and over it, sketching sigils in the air with his wings as he flamed into the sky, searing hot and deadly.

The guard were called out, the alarms sounded, though what could they possibly _do_ against a beast so vast?

He landed before the Great Gates, clawing deep furrows into the earth and roaring at the gates so loudly they _shook_ in their frames and the bravest soldiers trembled in their boots behind them, white-knuckled grips on their weapons as they waited to sell their lives as dearly as possible when the Dragon broke through.

The Dragon's voice was a low rumble to sink into the very _bones_ of those listening.

“I am Smaug the Terrible, and I will speak with your King.”

 

She wore the plain sturdy armor of a soldier, her long dark hair and beard each in seven plaits clasped with simple cast silver. Her warhammer rested sure in her hands and four of the largest soldiers armed with long pikes framed her as she faced the Dragon, command lying across her shoulders like a cloak.

“I am Gloin, crown princess of Erebor, daughter of Thorin son of Thrain, King and Founder of Erebor, direct descendant of Durin the Deathless. I speak for the King.”

The Dragon's head shot forward on his long neck, coming to rest on the ground _just_ outside the range of her soldiers weapons, their pikes all drawn and pointing at him.

She shifted slightly forward, half-raising her hammer with her hands steady and the whites visible all around her eyes.

“Do you now, little mother?” the Dragon asked, the scent of fire and musk heavy on his hot breath.

“I do.” Gloin answered firmly, and the Dragon smiled – small flames visible between his razor sharp teeth as he drew back slightly to rest his chin on his clawed hands.

“There is a sickness growing in Erebor.” Smaug said, his deep voice quiet now, so only Gloin and her soldiers could hear him, “Do not pretend to me you have not seen it, that you do not fear it as you watch it grow in the King's eyes, that it does not eat at your mind in the dark of the night while you nurse your child.”

Gloin said nothing, unmoving save for a slight adjustment in her grip on her heavy warhammer.

“I am the _cure_ for it, tiny princess.” Smaug purred. “Set me in your treasury and never fear another thief. Give the gold of Erebor to _me_ and never again will one of your line fall to its thrall, and who would ever dare attack a Mountain under the protection of a Dragon?”

“Thorin is a _good_ King.” She answered, staring the Dragon down, “He has brought our people prosperity that we have not known in an Age. You speak pretty words and ask me to throw the gates of Erebor open to you, to let you into the heart of our Mountain. What would stop you from attacking my people, a weasel in the henhouse? Why should I trust you?”

The Dragon chuckled, throwing his head back with smoke curling from the edges of his sharp mouth, “You could not keep me out if you _tried_ ,” he answered, wrapping a single clawed hand around a huge boulder, casually tearing it from the earth to roll it away, “You could not stop me from taking this Mountain by force if I wanted, but I am _asking_ instead. Think on that, princess.”

“You might not find Erebor falling as easily as you think.” She answered, glancing toward the top of the Great Gates, now lined with archers armed with the heaviest bows and deadly black iron arrows.

The Dragon ran one eye over them, “Tell your archers to stand down.” He said, deep voice hard with warning, a lick of blue flame flashing through his teeth.

“No.” she said, standing firm and still with her soldiers bristling behind her, so tiny before the mass of the Dragon.

“Good...” Smaug purred, curling around himself to rest his head on his tail, “I can negotiate with _you_. Come talk to me tomorrow, little princess. I will stay here.” He closed his eyes, as if to rest.

“...you intend to blockade the Great Gates?” Gloin asked.

“I will harm no Dwarf who does not try to harm me.” Smaug answered, cracking an eyelid open to look at her, “but I make no promises about the safety of fat oxen...”

Then he closed his eye and did not speak again, and Gloin left with her soldiers, and the Great Gates remained sealed closed.

 

Inside the Mountain there were riots as some fought for the army to attack the Dragon and drive him off, and others argued that the Dragon should be appeased. Gloin sat at court with her father and siblings and the wisest counselors as they debated their options late into the night.

She returned the next day as asked, with her brave soldiers, and spoke with Smaug, and returned alive again.

That night she lay beside her spouse; her baby, her Oin sleeping on her breast and wondered what would be best for Erebor – what would be best for her little Oin and what would be best for _all_ the mothers and children of Erebor.

...what would be best for Thorin the King, her father, slipping slowly into madness...

...if the Dragon could be trusted...

 

Crown princess Gloin spoke with the Dragon every day, and there were never _not_ archers above the sealed and barricaded Great Gates, but Smaug never made a move to attack.

Law scholars and wise counselors took to accompanying Gloin to speak with the Dragon by the end of the first week.

After two months the riots finally stopped, and the balconies with a view of the Dragon became the most popular place in the Mountain to spend a few hours.

“Give the gold of Erebor to me, let me sleep in your treasure chamber and feed me a few oxen every year.” Smaug said, deep and calm as he lounged in the sunlight, vast and deadly and loud enough for those on the balconies to hear. “Use as much of the gold as you need, and rest easy knowing that _no one_ will ever dare attack Erebor while it is under my protection.”

“He grows worse, does he not?” he added, quieter just for Gloin to hear, sitting on a nearby stone with her helm beside her and the breeze teasing through her thick dark hair, “I can _smell_ it on the wind. I am the cure. If the gold is no longer his, it will have no power over him.”

She looked away and would not meet his eye.

 

At the end of a year, the Great Gates were unsealed.

At first few dared use that entrance, but as the curious remained unharmed, it became more and more popular – though no one dared bring animals through it.

Smaug curled in the stony nest he had dug beside the path and watched the comings and goings of the Dwarves, and waited.

 

The whispers slowly but surely changed from fear of 'that terrible beast' to cautious fondness for 'our Smaug' and 'the Dragon of Erebor'.

 

A brace of fat steers were driven to the Dragon, who had not eaten in over a year. The balconies of the Mountain were full as Smaug sprang into the air to dive down on the cattle and eat them in quick tearing bites. He flew loops over the Lonely Mountain roaring and flaming into the sky, the fire hanging in bright shapes long after it should have faded.

“The Dragon of Erebor blesses the Mountain.” the whisper traveled from ear to ear.

Gloin heard it even whispered among her soldiers, who had been the most opposed to Smaug when he appeared.

Hidden in a secret corridor she rested her forehead against that of her loyal Magpie, the nameless, ageless, and ever-changing Dwarf who served her so well.

“You did well.” the crown princess whispered, arms around the smaller Dwarf.

“It was not easy,” Magpie answered. “but the people _should_ be ready by the anniversary celebrations.”

“The rumor should be spread before I make the announcement.” Gloin decided.

“As you command.” Magpie answered, pulling back, but caught by Gloin.

“Magpie...” her tone ached, “I... it _has_ to happen, you know that?” as if searching for agreement, for confirmation that she was not wrong.

Magpie brought a hand up, stroking the seven plaits of her hair, “My liege.” the whisper was soft, and the smaller Dwarf slipped away and was gone. Gloin was left alone with her own doubts and fears, trying to do what was _best_ for her people.

 

Two hundred and fifty years to the day after Erebor was founded, a lifetime for a Dwarf, Smaug the Terrible, the Dragon of Erebor, ducked through the Great Gates and walked carefully down wide avenues lined with cheering Dwarves. Two hundred and fifty years of peace and plenty meant two hundred and fifty years of accumulated gold and jewels waited in a treasure chamber redesigned to house a Dragon.

The Dragon settled into the gold that was now _his_ and roared, spitting fire into the ceiling, and a frightened King discovered that he had no gold, and soon he found had no aching _need_ for it either.

Two hundred and fifty years to the day after Thrain founded Erebor, the Dragon of Erebor arrived in his home.

 

. .

_The first they heard was a noise like a hurricane coming down from the north. The pines on the mountain creaked and cracked in a hot, dry wind._

_It was a fire drake from the north. Smaug had come._

_Erebor and her people were safe, for a Dragon will guard his plunder as long as he lives._

. .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To prevent confusion: this Gloin is not the same Gloin as the one in the Hobbit, it's just that the name was recycled in the family down the road. The line of descent I'm working with goes thusly, from Appendix A: 
> 
> Thrain I - Thorin I - Gloin - Oin - Nain II - Dain I - Thror - Thrain II - Thorin II Oakenshield 
> 
> The Gloin from the Hobbit is a distant cousin of Thorin's descended from another child of Nain II.


	42. Study the Axe - Young Dis/Dwalin cuteness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I was prompted: _Could you please do some more Dwalin/Dis? Some funny or mischievous or romantic times as young adults? I just want something happy because it's usually such a sad ship..._
> 
> and really-saraleee helped me come up with an idea for it by suggesting _Maybe Dis spent a whole lot of time learning something in order to impress Dwalin._
> 
> so here you have it. Dis/Dwalin cuteness.

.

Of all the endless things a princess had to learn, weaponcraft was Dis' favorite. Of all the weapons she learned to use, the axe was her favorite.

Of all the teachers she had, Dwalin who taught her the axe was the one she most wanted to be proud of her. Thorin and Frerin sometimes complained that he hit too hard, that he was too rough on them, but Dis never joined in. It was true that the bruises of a lesson usually lasted for days afterward, but no matter how many times she was knocked down Dis was determined to get right back up and keep going.

Dwalin wasn't a teacher who berated his students, but he wasn't one who praised often either, so the day he rested a hand on her shoulder and told her she was _tenacious_ as they put their axes away was seared warm into her memory. It had been worth the full-body ache from the _many_ times he'd knocked her down.

Dis wanted him to be proud of her so badly it _burned_.

It wasn't until she overheard several of her handmaidens giggling about her crush on Dwalin that she even considered that her feelings might be a bit... more.

Once she started thinking about it, the idea wouldn't leave.

It just meant she had _more reason_ to make him proud of her, though. She would never have a chance with him if he considered her nothing but a pupil and a child.

Dwalin needed to see her as an equal, and for that she had to _become_ his equal.

Dis _studied_ the axe, going so far as to stop studying a few of her other weapons to have more time with it. She found teachers from distant Mountains, who used unique styles. She sought out the _best_ warriors in the axe and took anything they could teach her, but it was a tiny white-haired stiffbeard darrowdam in a common training ground who did not look like she could _lift_ an axe who gave her the best lesson.

“You're fighting all wrong.” She said, ignoring the way Dis bridled, “You want to fight like these big hulking warriors, but you're not one, and you'll never be.”

It should have been respect for her elders that kept her, but it wasn't. It was the look in the darrowdam's dark eyes that held her, like she _knew_ something. Dis bit back the retort that she _could_ be a warrior if she damn well pleased, and listened.

“You could be _better_ than them.” the darrowdam said, “If you learned to fight for _your_ body instead of theirs.” and then proceeded to clean the floor with Dis.

“ _That's_ how you fight against someone bigger.” She said, after breaking under Dis' guard over and over again, sending her sprawling and leaving bruises that would last longer than Dwalin's ever did.

Dis hauled herself to her feet and bowed deeply.

“Thank you.” She said, and committed the darrowdam's techniques to her memory.

The first time she knocked Dwalin down was a surprise to them both. She broke under his guard with the stiffbeard darrowdam's favorite move, followed it with a hipcheck she'd learned from an Orocarni warrior, a legswipe from her unarmed combat instructor, and finished with one of Dwalin's own favorite axe-blows – tumbling him to the floor with her blunt practice axe against his throat.

They both froze, staring at each other in shock – and then Dwalin had pushed her axe aside and sprung to his feet, wrapping his big arms around her in a hug.

“You did it!” He bellowed, pushing her back by her shoulders to grin at her and she was laughing too, his bright blue eyes shining at her and she'd _never_ been so happy in her _life_ , and very glad that the redness of her face could be put down to the exertion of the match.

“We need to celebrate!” He said, tossing both their practice axes aside and grabbing her hand.

“She knocked me down!” Dwalin delightedly told everyone they passed as he pulled her along, greeted by cheers and admiring whistles.

They ended up in the soldier's mess, Dis offered tankards of ale as Dwalin proudly told the story, a hand resting on her back as his soldier friends praised her. Frerin and Thorin showed up not long after, looking at her wide-eyed. _They_ had never managed to knock Dwalin down, and they were bigger and older than she was. Apparently _a lot_ of the soldiers hadn't ever managed to knock Dwalin down, and Dis blushed at all the attention.

Being soldiers, Dwalin's friends needed very little excuse to celebrate. The festivities got a little out of hand, as was expected. Ale was quaffed in vast amounts, songs were sung, dances were danced, and Dwalin quietly snuck Dis out the back while everyone was still mostly clothed, before things got _too_ wild.

She'd missed her evening classes but, slightly tipsy and leaning on Dwalin's arm, she couldn't care in the slightest.

He was walking her back to her quarters... but she didn't _want_ to go there yet. She was definitely looking forward to talking with her handmaidens about today, but she didn't want to do that _yet_.

Dis knocked Dwalin into a shadowed alcove with a carefully timed body-check, backed him against the wall with one hand... and he went easily, did not fight against her.

“Dwalin...” She said, trying to hold tight to her bravery. She could have this now, couldn't she?

“Lady Dis.” he answered, his voice gone low and rough, a big hand coming up to stroke the side of her face.

It probably wasn't the _best_ kiss – their noses got in the way a bit, and at one point she ended up with a mouthful of beard – but Dwalin's hands were on her back and his broad chest was pressed all against her front, and he held her tight and whispered her name as he dove back to her lips again and again – and it was _perfect._

_._


	43. Happy Birthday Nowitsaparty - Dwalin/Nori stolen cake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yesterday was Nowitsaparty's birthday, so I wrote a little fic for a present. 
> 
> (slightly smutty)

.

“This way!” Nori ran past, eyes laughing, and Dwalin dropped what he was doing and followed without an instant's hesitation. Whatever his thief was up to, it was always best to go along with it without question. Delay sometimes meant ending up in the middle of a brawl or some other unsavory situation. 

Dwalin had learned this the hard way. 

They ran, ducking through buildings and clambering over walls – with Nori thankfully choosing a route that Dwalin could follow without _too_ much trouble – until Nori finally settled them up high on a rooftop, hidden behind a large chimney. 

“So what are we...” Dwalin started, only to be interrupted by Nori's mouth on his, a hard kiss that demanded to be answered. Dwalin bit Nori's bottom lip with a soft growl and the smaller Dwarf whimpered, melting into his lap, his quick fingers opening his shirts to run over Dwalin's torso. 

Dwalin stroked his thief's back, lying back on the roof as they bit and kissed – it wouldn't be the _first_ time Nori had decided they needed to have a little alone time _right now_ and gotten him to follow him. 

If he was being honest with himself, Nori's unpredictable impulsivity was part of his appeal. Being the thief's lover was anything but _boring_. 

Nori rested his forehead against Dwalin's, smiling down at him, “You followed.” he said fondly. 

“you? always.” Dwalin answered, searching for his thief's mouth to kiss more, and Nori obliged him, all slick lips and sharp teeth. Dwalin rested on hand on Nori's arse kneading it as he ground their bodies together, feeling the hardness of Nori's erection pressed against his hip. Sex hadn't been on his mind before, but it _never_ took Nori long to change his mind, not with kisses like his and his fingers searching out the ring through his pierced nipple to tease... 

Nori drew back again, smiling at the hungry sound that rose unbidden from Dwalin's throat. 

“I wanted to share this.” He said, pulling a piece of cloth out of his jacket, unwrapping it to reveal a somewhat crumbly and unevenly cut chunk of what _looked_ like cake. 

“What is it?” Dwalin asked, sitting up and, _just coincidentally_ , grinding up hard against the thief who straddled him, making Nori's eyes flutter shut in pleasure for just a second. 

“Cake.” Nori said, pinching off a piece and bringing it to Dwalin's mouth. He opened his mouth and Nori placed it gently on his tongue, running a fingertip across his lips as his hand withdrew. 

It wasn't bad, but it was just a simple _cake_. Dwalin wasn't sure what was so special about it that Nori had to hide on the roof with it, and interrupt what would certainly have escalated to sex for it. 

“It's my birthday cake.” Nori said, taking a bite of it and talking around the crumbs, his beautiful hazel eyes all crinkled up around the edges with laughter, “Dori _always_ think he can stop me from stealing a piece.” 

Dwalin was going to ask why Nori hadn't told him _before_ that it was his birthday, and if Dori was going to be out for _his_ blood too, but Nori held the piece of cake to his mouth and he took a bite instead. 

“It's practically a family tradition by now.” Nori said, “Dori would probably worry about me if I _didn't_ steal it... and stolen cake _always_ tastes better.” 

Dwalin huffed at that, but Nori had taken one last big bite of cake and was holding the last of it out to him, so he took it. 

With the cake gone, Nori began slowly moving his hips with a suggestively raised eyebrow, gentle friction and pressure against Dwalin, returning to his original thought that Dwalin was still more than ready to oblige him with. 

He swallowed the last of his cake and grabbed Nori by a big handful of his hair at the back of his neck, pulling him in to kiss that still-sweet mouth hard as he rolled them over to be on top of Nori, the smaller Dwarf gasping and bucking up hard against him. 

“...should have _told_ me it was your birthday...” Dwalin growled, biting Nori's neck, feeling the whimpered tremble pass all the way through Nori's body. 

“Only wanted _this_...” Nori answered, wriggling under him as he struggled his way out of his clothes, “Never _shared_ it with anyone before...” 

Oh, his Nori, his thief... 

“Good...” Dwalin growled possessively, biting Nori hard again. He'd hate to ruin the moment by getting sappy over it – and Nori was gasping and holding him close and squirming against him and pressing the salve tin into his hand, and anything getting _that_ result wasn't doing it _wrong_. 

Before his thief, Dwalin would have been far too honorable and dignified for this. He would _never_ have found himself having a quick fuck on a roof after sharing stolen cake... now it wasn't even _close_ to the strangest situation they'd done it in. 

Dwalin wouldn't change a _thing,_ even if he could. 

Being Nori's lover was _anything_ but boring. 

.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nori always cuts the cake crooked.   
> It drives Dori insane, which is why he does it.
> 
>  
> 
> you should definitely check out nowitsaparty's tumblr, for it is full of lovely art.  
> http://nowitsaparty.tumblr.com/


	44. Frodo and Uncle Bofur

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tagath Prompted: _something happy with Bilbo and Bofur. Maybe the first time Frodo meets Bofur?_
> 
> but then it went a little sad.

.

Frodo couldn’t remember the first time he met Uncle Bofur. He’d _always_ been at Uncle Bilbo’s side, always been there to climb on and tell stories _to_ and be told stories _by_ in turn.

They told Frodo he pulled on Uncle Bofur’s mustache so hard there were tears in the Dwarf’s eyes the first time they met, that Uncle Bofur had praised him for his arm strength and tickled his belly until he let go, and hadn’t been angry at all – but he didn’t remember that.

Uncle Bofur had just always _been_ there, huge and warm with his scratchy beard and funny stories and always praising your ‘war wounds’ if you showed him a scrape or a splinter.

He’d always been there, whispering things to Uncle Bilbo that made him squeak and blush and smack him on the shoulder that he would never repeat for Frodo or his cousins no matter how they asked – that they didn’t understand the nature of until many years later.

Uncle Bofur had always been there, just like Uncle Bilbo had always been there, just like his cousins had always been there, and all his other aunts and uncles.

…just like his parents had always been there until they _weren’t_ anymore and the world was all off-center and _wrong_.

Uncle Bofur had always been there and Frodo clung to him, because someone so solid _couldn’t_ disappear?

Uncle Bilbo joined in, Frodo held close and safe between the two of them.

“Oh my _dear_ boy… come live with us. Don’t stay in this house.” Uncle Bilbo offered gently, echoed by Uncle Bofur, and Frodo nodded.

He held tight to Uncle Bofur, hiding his face in the Dwarf’s scarf and didn’t say anything as Uncle Bofur sat on the edge of the bed and cradled Frodo in his lap – even though Frodo was twelve now and too old to be sitting on people’s knees – while Uncle Bilbo fluttered around packing his clothes for him.

Uncle Bofur had always been there, had always been big and strong and _there_ , like a boulder the road has to go _around_ because it can’t be moved – and Frodo clung to him.

He couldn’t remember a time when Uncle Bofur hadn’t been there.

.


	45. Nori's Knotmaking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> really-saraleee prompted: I miss Nori’s knot-making from Axe, Nori makes a special knot while traveling out East.

.

Nori loved traveling East to the borderlands, he really did. He loved the confluence of people and cultures, the goods and trade and travel that never stopped moving. He loved the smell of the rains approaching after the dry heat of summer. He loved the spices in the mouthsearingly spicy foods that needed to be washed down with tart yogurt. He loved strong teas served in tiny cups, and bright dyed silks, and date wine, and pretty dancers with gold bells sewn into the edges of their shawls.

The East had always treated him well and he loved it… but he did not love traveling there alone.

Not anymore.

He traveled and cheated and stole and lied, he juggled sharp knives between his fingers and smiled too knowingly and spent too much time in terrible taverns, and gathered up the information Dain needed from him.

He was very good at what he did, he knew he was. It was almost no different from what he would have done on his own once upon a time, but he did not _like_ traveling alone anymore.

The Dwarf who was _not_ known as Nori spent more time than was his wont alone, tucked up away and unseen in the corner of a roof or such, his nimble fingers working on a knot that no one ever saw.

His own hair was in it, both red-brown and the bright gleaming mithril strands that were beginning to show up here and there, and coarser strands dark brown and white from Dwalin. There was silk thread he’d purchased directly from a silk farmer in natural pale and dyed Dwalin’s favorite green and his own gray, and gold thread from Erebor of the finest quality – pure yellow and white gold and red gold.

He kept it hidden, and only worked on it when no one would see, when no one would know, and he traveled and stole and cheated and lied and did the work the king had sent him to do.

When Nori finally made it back to Erebor he stole the purse from Dwalin’s belt and got himself chased and caught and viciously fucked down a quiet alley.

Then he reported to Dain.

Then he came home to fall asleep curled up around his giant, breathing the scent of _safe_ and _home_ _._

It was the next day when Dwalin noticed the new knot on his dresser. He dug out a jeweler’s glass to examine it closely – hardly daring to touch it, it was so beautiful, in the shape of an inflorescence of crystal. 

“It’s _beautiful_ …” he breathed, “Does it _say_ anything?”

Nori draped himself across Dwalin’s back, kissing the bald top of the warrior’s head.

“It’s the story of us.” he said quietly, reaching out to touch different places of the knot, “It starts with lust and anger, hurt and misunderstandings, more lust along with companionship and shared danger, reconciliation and mutual protection… and it ends with trust and with… with _love._ ”

“…Nori…” Dwalin didn’t have any more words, but his kiss was eloquent in its appreciation.

.


	46. people you don't want to meet again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nokisuu prompted: I wonder if Istion and Lindir would ever travel to Mirkwood and maybe even meet Nori and Dwalin on their way there :)
> 
> To understand it, all you need to know is that Istion and Nori are both played by Jed Brophy. Istion is the Elf he played in ROTK
> 
> Nori and Istion's first meeting was written about in the chapter "Brophy-ception", for those interested. (chapter 5)

.

Travelers meeting at a crossroads cannot begrudge each other the campfire, even _if_ one group is of Dwarves and the other Elves. The Men the Elves accompanied, Rangers, made things easier, but still the air in camp was not the most comfortable.

Dwalin was surprised at how subdued Nori was, normally he would expect him to be suggesting gambling games to cheat at, but instead his thief hung back and spoke very little.

The next day, after the camp broke and they traveled their separate directions, he asked him, and Nori laughed.

“The pale one?” he mimed the long white hair one of the Elves had worn, “I picked his pocket and tried to pick him up, once… _before_ I knew how bad Elves are at fucking.”

It was one thing to know that Nori had once fucked an Elf, it was another to know that he’d tried to pick a _specific_ one up. Dwalin thankfully had a lot of practice dealing with his jealousy, and did not consider hunting the Elf down and smashing his head in for more than an instant. If he killed everyone Nori had ever flirted with, half of Middle Earth would be empty.

“You sure it’s the same one?” Dwalin asked. All Elves _did_ look the same, after all.

“I’m good with faces.” Nori assured him, “And there’s something about _his_ face…” he shrugged, “He didn’t recognize _me_ though. I was smaller and wore my hair different back then.”

At least there was that, and Dwalin let the thought go. There were more important things to worry about.

.

Istion had noticed Lindir’s discomfort the moment they joined their camp with that of the Dwarves. His love flushed pale pink along the back of his neck and up to the tips of his ears, refusing to look toward the Dwarves. Istion took care to keep himself between Lindir and them, to spare him as much discomfort as he could.

He waited until the next day to ask, and Lindir again flushed.

“Two of their number… I _recognized_ as Dwarves of Thorin’s Company.” he said. There was a look in his eyes as he said it that left no doubt.

“They were the ones you saw…” Istion asked, and the sharp increase in Lindir’s flush confirmed it more than his brief nod.

Lindir had never told him the names of the two Dwarves he’d seen coupling, Knives and Tattoos he called them if he ever had cause to mention what he had watched… it was not difficult to know which of the Dwarves it must have been.

Lindir was correct in his assertion that they were _not_ beautiful, and it was almost a relief to know it had been the intensity of the act he witnessed that had appealed to him, and not the bodies he saw engaging in it.

And the one who must be Knives was either the Dwarf who’d once picked Istion’s pocket and attempted to flirt with him, or his twin. He’d been _very_ sly for a Dwarf.

He had not recognized Istion, though, and he seemed to have calmed with age. Istion had kept a close eye to be sure he did not try to steal anything from their group, so Istion set him from his mind. 

…though he _might_ tease Lindir later with the idea of having Knives join them in their bed, since he’d once shown an interest in Elves…

.


	47. Bofur/Bilbo - sick in laketown

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> really-saraleee prompted: Fluffy Boffins? Bofur takes care of sick Bilbo in Laketown?

The relief in Bofur’s heart when Bilbo’s coughing stopped sounding like it would tear his lungs to shreds was almost embarrassing. He was no healer, he knew he ought to leave everything to Oin, or Dori who had a lot more experience caring for people… but it was _Bilbo_.

Bofur kept the Hobbit wrapped up warm, and fed him the tea Oin ordered for him and the soups Bombur sent up, and wiped his brow when he sweated through the fever and chills, and put an arm around him as supportingly as he could when Bilbo was caught in those horrible coughs.

When Bilbo was finally well enough to look up at him, when he smiled and squeezed his hand and said ‘thank you’… Bofur couldn’t even _care_ about how much the Company was going to tease him.


	48. Dori the hairdresser

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> greenekangaroo prompted: A typical day in the life of Dori the hair dresser

.

Dori was a _professional_.

He could smalltalk about _anything_ as he concealed grays and snipped feathery layers, or shaved sides of heads and added bright shocks of unnatural colors. He could tease volume out of thin hair, and tame even the wildest curls into a smooth fall of silk if that’s what the client wanted.

Wedding parties were fun, tying a group’s hair together in theme while keeping their individuality shining through. He only did one or two of those every year.

Prom season was always exciting, if hectic, with all the girls coming in to get their hair done up fancy – many of them for the first time – so it was important the make sure they had a good experience. Those few wild weeks were his most lucrative, but exhausting.

Dori got along with _everyone_ … but if he had to _choose_ his favorite were the _ladies_ , women from a bygone age who _knew_ how to care for their hair. None of this constantly washing-and-blowdrying for _them_. His little handful who came in once a week without fail to get their hair professionally taken care of. He kept up with the ongoing sagas of their grandbabies and greatgrandbabies, and remembered who liked to be called by her first name, and who _loved_ it when he called her ‘miss’, and who didn’t like to be called anything but Mrs. He remembered who had a bad hip and appreciated a subtle hand in support the get in and out of the chair, and who was a little arthritic and needed extra care settling back to get her hair washed.

He worked his magic on their lovely silver hair and gently deflected their offers to introduce him to their granddaughters – or occasionally, with a nudge and a wink – grandsons.

“There you go Betty.” He said warmly, holding the mirror close for her, “Beautiful as always. You’ll be breaking all the boys hearts.” She made a shooing motion, but preened a little. He gave her his arm as he led her back up to the front to pay, giving the cashier an unnecessary _look_ to be sure they knew to charge her the _lady_ rate, a discount for his best customers.

“Same time next week?” He asked, and she nodded.

“I wouldn’t miss it for the world, Dori.” she said, and sailed away, confident and lovely in her blue-washed silver hair.

The cashier was snickering at him, and he shook a finger as he went to go clean his station.

“Don’t you start!” he warned.

“ _I’m_ not the one flirting with the customers.” they protested. Dori rolled his eyes and shook his head – trust _them_ not to see the distinction between showing and interest and flirting.

“I think it’s adorable.” one of his colleagues commented, wiping her station down, “They’re all in love with you, you know. You make them feel young again.”

“Nonsense.” Dori said firmly. Really, there was nothing unusual or _wrong_ with getting to know his best customers. He’d taken this career because he wanted to make people feel beautiful, after all.

He could take a little extra time with someone who _appreciated_ their natural hair and didn’t want him to cut it into bizarre shapes and dye it eye-searing colors.

He could do it, and he was _good_ at it, but the ladies were his favorites.

.


	49. Family Slang - Bifur&Bofur fluff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bofur1 requested family fluff with Bifur and Bofur.
> 
> Many thanks to braidedribbon who helped me out by suggesting “Maybe Bifur and Bofur signing together.” when I couldn’t think of a good scenario
> 
>  
> 
> Please enjoy this final of the prompts I wrote up to tide me through November. Now that I’m done with NaNoWriMo I’ll return you to your regularly scheduled fanfiction.  
> Thanks for sticking with me through the break

.

Bifur knew things were going to be ok when Bofur told him a joke using nothing but his hands, and they both laughed so hard they spit ale all over the table… and no one else understood them.

He hadn’t been sure, for _so_ long, if things were ever going to be ok again.

Bifur could _understand_ the common speech just fine, but he couldn’t _speak_ it anymore, not at all, and he found himself drifting to the edges of conversation or left out altogether.

Bofur didn’t let that happen, when he noticed. Bofur was the one who never got impatient or tired of sitting with him even though it sometimes took Bifur a long time to sign something.

Bofur was the one who would suddenly declare a conversation was sign-only, turning it into a game that meant Bifur was on the same playing field as everyone else, just for a little while. A strange reversal of their youths when Bifur had been the one making sure his young cousin wasn’t left out of anything.

Bofur signed with Bifur constantly, so it was natural that they’d start making more shortcuts and unique family signs than most families. They slurred signs together and built new words until they had their own slang that signed fast and nobody outside their family understood unless they consciously slowed down and used standard signs.

With Bofur, Bifur didn’t feel _broken_. They were still _family_ , they still had each other and the way Bofur’s eyes twinkled as he signed sly comments to Bifur behind everyone’s back said “We’re ok, you and I. Nothing’s changed.”

Bifur knew things were going to be ok when Bofur told him a joke using nothing but his hands, and they both laughed so hard they spit ale all over the table… and no one else understood _what_ they were going on about.

Just like old times.

.


	50. Dwalin's musical skills Nori/Dwalin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For the prompt: Something about Dwalin's musical skills?
> 
> I wrote this one quite a while back and only just realized it had never made its way here.

.

No one was surprised when Dwalin brought out his violin to play a dancing song, or a drinking song – simple things to compliment the singing, since he had no singing voice to speak of.

It suited everyone’s picture of him.

It did not suit anyone’s picture of him when he played the epic ballads, when he played the famous love songs – no one expected his big bruising hands to be able to coax _art_ from his violin, to make it laugh or weep. Warrior though he was, he _was_ a Noble son – he had been trained very well, and he enjoyed it.

He tended to be attracted to small pretty Dwarves, and they were often afraid of him. He had used his violin more than once to prove that he was _more_ than just a tough. He loved to play for his lovers, to use the strings to sing the beauty to them that they deserved from him, that he could not offer them with words.

…but Nori, rough-and-tumble Nori who’d never been afraid of him and _liked_ that he was rough… Dwalin loved him, loved him more than gold and diamonds, but he could not imagine that Nori wouldn’t mock him for such an unwarriorly pursuit, such a silly Noble vanity.

He had never played for Nori, nothing more than simple drinking or dancing songs, but he _missed_ sometimes making the strings weep – so when Nori was gone he took his violin out and he _played_ , played the songs he would play for Nori if he dared, closed his eyes and pictured his thief so beautiful and deadly with his knives, wrapping the memory up in song, stilling as the last note faded away.

“That was _beautiful_.”

Dwalin spun with a half-choked curse to see Nori perched quietly on the back of the couch, and of _course_ Nori had to come back early, and of _course_ Dwalin wouldn’t hear him come in… but there was nothing sarcastic in his smile. He looked surprised and… pleased?

“Play me another?” he asked, leaning forward eagerly.

Dwalin nodded once, raising his bow, and this time he played the most beautiful love songs ever written to his thief with his eyes open.

.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> While I was writing this, Fidelity by Regina Spektor came up on my playlist, and it fit the Nwalin really well. I would recommend it.


	51. Nori saved by a little girl - Nori/Dwalin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another one that never made it from Tumblr to here
> 
> For the prompt: a seriously injured Nori is found (and maybe saved?) by a little girl.

.

Dwalin stared down at the little street urchin in horror, at the blood-smeared bead in her palm.

Silver and green, in the pattern of Dwalin’s house.

Nori’s marriage bead.

Everything was far, far away… he reached toward it, seeing the tremble in his hands.

“no, no… where…” Dwalin couldn’t even form a sentence as his fingers closed on the little bead.

“He said you’d help.” she said, “He said to show you and you’d come help.”

“Take me to him.” Dwalin flashed a few signs to his confused underlings and left them behind, following the urchin as fast as she could run.

Nori was wedged tight in the dark corner of a filthy backalley, the scent of blood strong around him.

He laughed mirthlessly through the obvious pain when he saw Dwalin, and didn’t even give a token protest when he was scooped up and carried.

“Where’s a healer that can be trusted to stay silent?” Dwalin asked, and the girl nodded and took off running again, Dwalin pounding on her heels.

“We’re _keeping_ her.” Nori informed Dwalin woozily, “Girl who can lie to thugs like that… be a _good_ spy. They’d have killed me if she hadn’t drawn them off.”

Dwalin would get the whole story later, and deliver justice to whoever had done this. He had to believe that. He had to believe he would have the _chance_ to do that. He prayed that the healer was nearby, and was _good,_ because there was _far_ too much blood on his thief, and for once it all seemed to be his own.

.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (I’m picturing Nori proudly delivering the girl to Dain’s spymaster, who sighs and puts her into training because this is a _thing_ that Nori does, bringing home strays, (he likes kids. shh, don’t tell.) and it would be really annoying if Nori weren’t so good at picking the good ones.
> 
> The spymaster does worry a _little_ that so many of his best spies are so loyal to Nori, but not enough to start turning them away.)


	52. Dwalin Whump - Dwalin/Nori

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> People were talking on tumblr about how it was always Nori who was hurt and why wasn't it Dwalin sometimes?  
> What can I say? I was inspired, particularly by this artwork:  
> http://asparklethatisblue.tumblr.com/post/67398763581/there-was-talk-about-dwalin-whump-then-there-was
> 
>  
> 
> WARNING  
> blood and injuries and concussed suspicions in this chapter

.

Dwalin growled and spit blood out on the boots of the Dwarf hitting him, head spinning as his eyes refused to focus, the chains binding him the only thing allowing him the illusion of still standing on his own feet.

Everything was pain.

It wasn't supposed to go like this.

Nori was supposed to be gaining the trust of a group of criminals by extracting information from Dwalin. They were supposed to meet, have a good fuck and a quiet laugh, and then part as strangers again.

Instead Dwalin was _here_ and that meant something had gone terribly wrong. He didn't know what they'd done to Nori and he didn't know how long before they got tired of hitting him and went for more focused torture and he didn't know how long he'd been here – they'd hit him over the head _hard_ bringing him in and he couldn't think right, but he knew he'd never tell them anything.

Not even if it killed him, because anything he said would implicate Nori and if there was a chance they hadn't already caught Nori...

He _had_ to believe Nori had escaped.

More fists – his ribs, his face, his stomach – he gasped for air through the blood filling his mouth, managing somehow to coordinate himself enough spit more blood on the Dwarf hitting him, his grip on the chains keeping him upright until his legs caught him again.

It was a nightmare, it was a nightmare, it wasn't supposed to go like this and if they'd already caught Nori then it was all for nothing because if Nori was dead then Dwalin would die even if they didn't manage to kill him.

He didn't even try to look up when the door creaked open, concentrating on trying not to drown in his own blood and keep on his own feet, not until he heard that voice.

“Still at it?” it was Nori's voice, sounding bored and amused and Dwalin's knees buckled under him so he was finally hanging from his chains, arms on fire, and he couldn't get himself back up.

 _How_ was Nori here? How had this happened?

If he was free and wandering around _why_ hadn't he escaped?

“Come on, this is _my_ job.” The Dwarf doing the hitting complained, a sound of agreement from the friend with him. “We'll get him to talk.”

“In how many days?” Nori laughed, Dwalin somehow managed to roll his head upward to see – but he couldn't focus on more than just the blur that was Nori – tall red-brown hair and lithe movements as he came up to Dwalin.

“Look at him.” Nori's fingers, those wonderful delicate fingers that touched with such grace and gave such pleasure twisted cruelly in Dwalin's beard, forcing a small sound of protest from his throat as he lifted Dwalin's face to look at him, nothing but boredom on Nori's face as Dwalin's eyes briefly managed to focus on it.

“This one's been to Azanulbizar, you think there's anything you can do with your fists that's as bad as that?” Nori asked, dropping Dwalin's chin and smacking him hard across the face, the sting of it so much less than the other Dwarf's blows but a thousand times sharper because it was _Nori_.

how... how...

It didn't make sense, and everything hurt and he couldn't _think_ but it was _wrong_. Nori _couldn't_...

“You should have let me try to fuck it out of him.” Nori was saying to the punching Dwarf.

“We sent Rolf _and_ Edda after him. He wasn't interested in either.” Punching Dwarf protested.

They had? They'd sent people to try to seduce him? He didn't _remember_ anyone... not that he would have. He would have simply pointed out that he was married and dismissed them from his thoughts. Only Nori, only Nori. _Why_ was Nori here?

“Those amateurs?” Nori scoffed, “Sure they're pretty, but they don't know _anything_.”

“No use. He's married.” punching Dwarf's friend interjected, the first words he'd said since the beating began.

“Oh, but the married ones are _fun_...” Nori purred, stepping in close to him, Dwalin's eyes focusing again for just a moment to see Nori press full length against the other Dwarf, hand running up his chest and his head tilted _just_ as if he were going to go in for a kiss.

“They're so... deliciously...” Nori breathed, stretching up against him, hips pressing in with a seductive wiggle, the other Dwarf leaning forward into him "... _guilty_." Nori purred, tweaking the other Dwarf's marriage braid and dancing away, laughing as the other Dwarf stepped forward as if to grab him back before stopping himself and snarling under his breath.

and Dwalin felt sick, more sick than just from the spinning head and all the blood he'd swallowed and all the blows he'd taken.

Nori couldn't, _couldn't_ still be fucking other Dwarves, could he? They'd promised themselves to each other but what did Dwalin even know of him, really? He was still _so_ secretive. Dwalin couldn't _think._ Why was Nori even here? Why hadn't he escaped, and why had he smacked him, and _why_ was he flirting with Dwarves who were hurting Dwalin?

Nori couldn't have betrayed him. _Could not_.

No.

It was not real, it was not real, and he would _never_ believe it was real because he would _die_ if it was real. They wouldn't even have to kill him.

Nori was saying something about it was his turn to have fun with the prisoner and sending the other Dwarves away but Dwalin couldn't watch. His eyes weren't working right, and he was hanging from his chains because his legs didn't have the strength to hold him, and his head was hanging down because there was no reason to _try,_ and his breath bubbled out through the blood in his nose and mouth and maybe he _would_ drown in it. It didn't _matter_.

He couldn't hide his full-body flinch when Nori touched him, but it was a gentle touch.

“I'm going to _kill_ them. All of them, every one who touched you.... Dain and his spymaster can tag-team an Orc, I _told_ them this wasn't going to work.” Nori snarled, voice sharp and vicious as he tenderly cradled Dwalin's face between his palms, lifting his face to look searchingly in his eyes. “They hit your head _hard..._ can you walk? Please tell me you can walk, I can't carry you and we don't have a lot of _time_....” His voice was worried now, tight fear creeping in on the edges.

It was Nori. It was _his_ Nori, who _hadn't_ betrayed him and was going to help him escape, and for him Dwalin would do _anything,_ no matter how impossible.

Dwalin wrapped his hands around his chains and _pulled_ , strength he didn't know where came from settling him back on his feet, however unsteadily.

“Aye.” he said, even though he wasn't sure if it was true, and he wasn't even sure Nori had heard him.

“There you go, there you go... that's my Dwarf, that's my giant, I knew you could...” Nori was praising him quietly, steadying him as he expertly picked the locks on Dwalin's chains.

Nori's arm was firm around his ribs, tucking himself under Dwalin's arm or Dwalin _would_ have fallen down. It didn't even matter that everything Nori touched was a throbbing bruise.

He turned and hid his face against Nori's neck, holding tight to him as the world spun, and it didn't matter that every point of contact hurt, it was _Nori_.

“easy... easy..” Nori soothed, “We have to go now.”

“I thought... I thought they'd caught you... and then I thought...” He started, but he _couldn't._ He couldn't even say that.

“I'm sorry it took me so long.” Nori said, carefully maneuvering them back out of the cell and holding up under most of Dwalin's weight that he couldn't seem to get to settle on his own feet.

Dwalin held on tight to Nori, to his Dwarf, and he followed as best he could as Nori dragged him to freedom.

Everything hurt, and he couldn't _think_ and his eyes weren't working. It _was not_ supposed to have gone like this.

But Nori was safe and hadn't betrayed him, so it was going to be ok.

.


	53. the Dwalin whump from Nori's perspective - Dwalin/Nori

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I kind of wanted to show the events from Nori's pov. 
> 
> Warnings for blood and torture and planned murder.

.

Nori stopped _waiting_ when Dwalin broke. 

He hadn't even realized that's what he was doing until he wasn't any more. 

Thieves don't get to _keep_ nice things, and Dwalin was the best thing Nori had ever had. 

Somewhere in the back of his mind he was always waiting for Dwalin to realize he could do better, to leave him, up until the moment Dwalin broke. 

He'd known things were going to go wrong, that Dain and the spymaster's plan wouldn't work, but he never would have agreed to it if he'd had _any_ idea that it would go _this_ wrong. He loved Dwalin like a strangling Dwarf loves air, and yes he did know that from experience, and he would _never_ have agreed to this if he'd thought Dwalin would be in any danger. 

Nori had predicted incorrectly and Dwalin was being methodically beaten in a basement cell and all he wanted was to take out his knives and kill _everyone_. 

But getting himself killed wouldn't help Dwalin. 

He had to trust that Dwalin would keep quiet, that he wouldn't say anything because the moment he started talking Nori was a dead Dwarf. 

Smart thing to do would have been to make a run for it. 

The thought was dismissed before it even finished crossing his mind, and instead he began the intricate dance that would give him a window to steal Dwalin away. He pulled the right strings, manipulated the right people, slowly and casually enough that it wouldn't register as anything, every aching minute increasing the chance that Dwalin would start talking and Nori didn't _care_. 

He'd rather die trying to get Dwalin free than live knowing he'd abandoned him. 

It hurt, it _hurt_ when Nori finally made his way into the cell with Dwalin, to see him in so much pain and _still_ defiantly spitting his own blood on the Dwarf beating him. It hurt to have to treat him with casual cruelty to keep the other Dwarves from getting suspicious. It cut to Nori's heart to see Dwalin so confused and hurt, and he did what he had to to get the other Dwarves to leave so Nori could use the space he'd engineered to escape with Dwalin – if Dwalin could even walk. 

Nori stopped waiting for the best thing he'd ever had to end the moment Dwalin broke. After all the pain he was in, after all they'd put him through, it was watching Nori seduce another that broke Dwalin. It was thinking he'd been betrayed that broke the best and strongest Dwarf Nori knew – and even _then_ Dwalin didn't say anything. He didn't say anything that would incriminate Nori, he didn't try to get revenge, he just... stopped fighting. He hung in his chains like he was already dead.

Doubts about Dwalin's love that Nori hadn't even known he was carrying in the back of his mind curled up and died and all that was left was the need to _fix this_ , to make it right. 

He kept the other Dwarves' attention on him, so they wouldn't realize that something had broken Dwalin, and got them out the door. 

A ghost-knife through his heart when Dwalin flinched at his touch. 

Dwalin was hurt, and exhausted, and afraid, and confused from the blow to the head – but he looked up at Nori with his poorly-focusing eyes and chose to _trust_ him. After everything. 

Nori half-carried his stumbling Dwarf out the way he'd cleared and tipped him into the back of the little pony cart he'd arranged to have meet them. 

Nori cradled Dwalin, trying to soften the ride for him as they bumped along hidden by the cabbages, his giant clinging to him like a lifeline – and as they made their way to safety and the healer Dwalin was going to need, Nori very carefully planned out how to kill every last person who'd had a hand in Dwalin's capture and injury. 

It wasn't what Dain had sent him to do, almost the opposite, really – destroying the criminal cell instead of searching out their secrets – but it had to be done. 

Nori was Dwalin's and Dwalin was Nori's and for the first time he _finally_ believed that that's how it would always be, that the best thing he'd ever had wasn't going to be taken away from him.

Dwalin was _his_.

And _no one_ hurt Nori's Dwarf. 

.


	54. Femslash Nori/Dwalin weighlifter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> pandadei prompted: _dwalin is a weightlifter. nori volunteers to oil her skin. nevermind that dwalin doesn’t compete. and doesn’t have photoshoots, regardless what the handsy photographer tries to get her into. or: dwalin lifts weight, nori has a camera, and stuff._
> 
> I’m thinking maybe College AU?

.

'Lin wasn't sure how she'd been talked into this, the _this_ that had evolved from a ‘sure I’ll let you take a couple pictures for your photography class’ for the pretty redhead into…

"Now just lift the dumbbell a little and… yes, _perfect_.” Nori cooed, her camera clicking as she fired off shots from different angles, her grin manic. ‘Lin looked down at the curve of her bicep that seemed to be the small woman’s main focus at the moment, the light glinting off her oil-gleaming skin - _Nori’s delicate but strong hands running slick and confident over her body_ …

It was ridiculous. This _entire situation_ was ridiculous and it was ridiculous that she’d let herself be talked into this for a pair of pretty hazel eyes and a bright smile, and that’s what she told herself as she _most definitely did not_ feel heat gathering in her cheeks at Nori’s continued quiet praise as she circled and directed her, camera clicking madly away.

Finally, Nori put her camera down, the petite redhead looking a little flushed herself.

"That’s… yeah, I think I got what I need." she said, her eyes warm as she looked ‘Lin over one more time, "No one else is even going to come _close_ … you are a _goddess_ , you should be a model, I’m not kidding.”

It was ridiculous. Most definitely. Ridiculous was the right word for it. ‘Lin was greasy in an empty gym in nothing but a sports bra and sweat pants and… yeah.

"I’m gonna go wash this off." She said, heading toward the showers before her face could mysteriously catch on fire.

"Let me help you!" Nori volunteered, half-running to keep up. "I mean, it’s only fair since I’m the one who got it all over you in the first place…" Nori’s smile was definitely starting to edge on the predatory now.

It was ridiculous, but it was the perfect time of day for the showers to be empty, and somehow ‘Lin had grabbed hold of Nori’s arm as if to keep her from escaping instead of turning her down.

and by the way Nori was purring, she certainly didn’t seem to mind…


	55. Dwalin/Nori ice cream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> katchan00 prompted: Saudade Dwalin/Nori :: treating Ori to ice cream and one of them being a shit with his somehow ❤️
> 
> [Reincarnation AU](../../../series/51465) and Nori being a shit it is! Thank you!

. 

"Oh my _god_ Nori  _stop_!” Ori wailed, covering her eyes. Dwalin was not _so_ entranced by the things Nori was doing with his tongue on his caramel pecan cone that he wasn’t quick enough to catch Ori’s strawberry cone from falling to the ground. 

"I swear, Nori." Ori warned him, shaking her rescued cone at him, "if you disappear during _my graduation party_ and show back up with grass stains on your knees, I will _never_ speak to you again!”

.


	56. Dwalin/Nori stone sense

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> braidedribbon prompted: Does Dwalin have any stone sense? Maybe Nori showing Dwalin some pretty rock formation for Touch.
> 
> [Touch](../../903889/chapters/1748319) and stone sense it is!

.

Nori tapped the side of his fist against the stone and pressed his palm to it, smiling slightly at whatever it was he sensed.

"Can you feel _any_ of that?” he asked hopefully, and Dwalin dutifully stomped his boots and _tried_ , but he’d never had the knack for anything more detailed than being able to tell major faults in the rock, and he didn’t feel any here.

"No." he said, apologetically.

Nori waved it off, feeling the rock again with a faraway expression. “It’s just pretty.” he explained.

"Can you describe it?" Dwalin asked, sitting down and unloading the food they’d brought. Nori settled in happily, leaning against his side and describing the beauty of things Dwalin would never see.

.


	57. Gimli is friends with Maylin and Leis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> albhedryu prompted: A young Gimli becoming friends with Maylin and Leis would be really super cute.
> 
> [Smoke Sapphire](../../../series/67311) verse before the end of the Quest

.

"What are _you_ going to do in Erebor?” Leis asked, tossing an apple slice at Gimli, who fumbled it but managed to catch it before it hit the ground. Their red-haired cousin grinned at them.

"My Ada’s going to teach me prospecting and investments." he said proudly. "I will find the richest mines the Dwarves have ever known! Mithril and jewels without names!" It would have been much more impressive if he hadn’t had apple bits stuck in his beard.

"And you?" Maylin asked, and Leis ate the last piece of apple as she flopped over to lay her head on Maylin’s lap.

"I’ll be the princess, so I’ll have to learn a lot of court manners and diplomacy." Leis wrinkled her nose at that, _"But_ Amad says I’ll get to wear lots of pretty jewelry and dresses and Fili’s going to teach me how to use the knives he left me, and Kili _promised_ he’d teach me his bow. My arms are long enough now!”

"And I’ll be your guard. It’s going to be _wonderful.”_ Maylin sighed, stroking her fingers through her happy cousin’s hair.

They just had to wait for word to come back that it was time to join their families in their homeland reclaimed.

.


	58. Femslash Bofur/Bilbo playground

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> asparklethatisblue prompted: first love/crush in kindergarden or primary school? any pairing? 
> 
> This was too cute not to write! Thank you!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning for misgendering!

.

Bofur found the new kid -the little one- crying under the slide, so she crawled under there too because the new kid had seemed nice, and crying alone was sad, and her mom always said to take care of people smaller than her, like Bombur.

It was a little cold in the shade.

“Hi.” she said.

“...are you going to be mean too?” the new kid sniffled, squirming back further.

“No.” Bofur answered. “Who was mean?”

“The girls said I couldn't _play_ because I was a smelly _boy_ with short hair.” the kid's pudgy little hands buried themselves in short golden curls to pull as if to _make_ them grow long, big blue eyes overflowing with tears and soft little bottom lip trembling.

“The other girls are butts.” Bofur said, and the new kid gasped at her – shocked that she would _say_ something like that.

“ _I_ don't think you look like a boy.” Bofur added, and the new kid's eyes were huge as plates.

“You _don't_?” she breathed, and Bofur shook her head firmly. The kid crawled closer, her cheeks muddy with tears and her shirt and pants all dusty from the peagravel. Bofur was probably getting dirty too, but that was ok.

“I'm Bofur.” Bofur introduced.

“Bilbo.” the new kid answered.

“We both have 'bo' in our names. That means we have to be friends.” Bofur told her, and Bilbo nodded as she wiped at her eyes with her sleeve.

“If I had pretty hair like _you_ nobody would say I was a boy.” Bilbo said, her bottom lip trembling again.

“I _like_ your curls.” Bofur said, poking at her own pigtails – and then she had an idea! She pulled the pretty bow from the end of one of her braids and carefully clipped it to the curls on the side of Bilbo's head.

“ _There_. Now everyone can see you're a girl.” She said. Bilbo smiled as she touched it, her shoulders straightening up so she wasn't so curled up and sad anymore.

“Do you want to come out and play now?” Bofur asked, and Bilbo nodded.

“I know how to make flower crowns.” Bilbo offered, and Bofur took her soft little hand in hers as they left the underneath of the slide.

“Perfect!” She smiled, “We can wear crowns while we help Gloin dig for treasure!”

“Can I be a princess?” Bilbo asked, and Bofur had to think about that for a little bit.

“Yes.” She decided, “Princesses are rich. They have to get their treasure _somewhere_. They must dig it up.”

Bilbo leaned against Bofur's side as they walked toward the edge by the fence where the grass was long enough for the flowers to grow, and her smile was bright enough to light up the whole playground.

.


	59. Dwalin/Nori voyerism for asparklethatisblue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a little drabble to go with Sparkle's lovely art:  
> http://asparklethatisblue.tumblr.com/post/76163058335/good-old-seeing-what-youre-not-supposed-to-and  
> In which Dwalin sees things he should not.

.

It was a soft sound that drew Dwalin's attention, or he would never have stopped and _looked_ on his way past. The door was lightly cracked open, just enough that he could see...

Oh Mahal, _Nori_. 

Not _just_ Nori, but Nori with his long silky hair down around his shoulders, and his shirt all unbuttoned to show off the light scruff of red curls on his chest. 

Nori with his eyes closed and a flush on his cheeks as he practically _purred_ a soft moan. 

Nori who had both his hands involved between his legs, gently massaging his stones with one hand while he stroked his cock slow and sure with the other. He had some oil or _something_ for slick, the flushed red head of his cock sliding through his hand over and over as he rocked his hips and moaned. 

Nori who was pleasuring himself, indulging in his own body. His pace was leisurely as he _enjoyed_ himself, as though there were nothing else in the world he would like to be doing – nothing rushed or hurried about his pleasure. This was no quick one-off, this was lovemaking... this was _art_...

Nori's back arched, his head falling back to bare his long pale throat, his adam's apple bobbing as the pace of his stroking hand picked up and he groaned. 

He whimpered as his body tensed at the approach of his peak, his tone pleading as if his orgasm was something his body had to be _begged_ into giving him. Dwalin's own body ached in sympathetic _want_ with him. 

Nori shuddered, his body bucking as he _finally_ tipped over his edge. His breath caught on rough growled groans and he caught his spending in his hand. 

He settled back with a contented sigh, and...

 _FUCK_ , Dwalin _had not_ just stood there and _watched_ him bring himself off! 

Nori's eyes began to flutter open, but Dwalin had already fled as quick and quiet as he could, his blood pounding in his face and an ache in his trousers that he would _never_ admit to. 

.

Nori laughed softly as he cleaned himself up, the lazy warmth of his orgasm pleasantly heavy in his limbs. 

“ _Got_ you.” he whispered, grinning at the now-empty open doorway. 

.


	60. Modern Fem Shadowwalker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A short drabble to go with [this gif.](https://24.media.tumblr.com/ae66020818ceee0fe44a214e8fe58f6a/tumblr_mf90x13I3k1qf5do9o1_500.gif)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for torture and gore - not graphic

.

“Enough, Ornir.” A soft, amused voice said. “Leave a little fun for me.”

The torturer moved back with a deep nod and a murmur of “Ser”, but that wasn’t any better. _She_ was smiling fondly, stepping forward elegantly on her stiletto heels, an axe handle delicately held in her perfectly manicured hand. The click of her heels and the slow scrape of the axe against the concrete were the only sound besides the drip of blood and the pant of increasingly panicked breaths.

“Other methods are more elegant,” She said conversationally, “but there’s a certain straightforward _honesty_ to an axe that appeals to me…”

“I’ll talk! I’ll talk! I’ll tell you anything, _everything!_ Please!”

She laughed softly, free hand coming up to cover her deep red lips in imitation of a demure mannerism, “You assume you know _anything_ I don’t already know… and you know what happens when you assume.” she teased.

“Oh god! Oh god I want to live, please…”

“Poor little ducky…” she cooed, her full lips forming a sympathetic pout, her long unnaturally red hair pouring down over her shoulder as she leaned down close.

“You should have thought of that _before_ you tangled with the Shadowwalker.”

.


	61. Fili/Ori in the library for Tagath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone was saying there wasn't enough fluffy Fili/Ori? So here.  
> Everybody Lives, Nobody Dies AU.  
> Fluffy.

.

It started in the Great Library of Erebor.

Fili fled there, desperate…

No, no. The Crown Prince does not flee, and is not desperate.

Fili left the palace, curious to research what in Durin’s beard the Orocarni representatives were even _talking about_. He was expected to deal with them, and he’d never _heard_ of any of this history they were bringing up.

Fili was – not desperately searching, _curiously perusing_ – the stacks when Ori found him.

“Can I help you, your Royal High…” Ori started, and Fili cut him off with a groan.

“Not _you_ too…” he begged, “After all we’ve been through, Ori… I’m just _Fili_.”

Ori’s cheeks seemed slightly pink as he ducked, always hiding behind his cardigans and his books when Fili _knew_ he was a strong warrior too. Hadn’t they fought side by side on the Quest and in the Battle?

“Then how can I help you, _Fili_.” Ori corrected himself, his warm brown eyes smiling up at him from under his messy hair. It was all Fili could do not to beg Ori to kidnap him and run away so he never had to face his royal duties again.

But that wouldn’t be fair to Kili… and it wouldn’t work anyway. His mother would hunt them down within a week, no matter where they ran to.

…not that Ori would probably _want_ to run away with Fili anywhere anyways.

“I need the history of trade agreements between Erebor and the Kingdoms of the Orocarni.” Fili said instead, and Ori nodded. He led him to another part of the library and set him up with a few books and a comfortable reading spot.

“I could _kiss_ you.” Fili said, grateful and not even a little bit joking, but Ori just ducked and muttered something about telling him if he needed anything else before leaving.

And Fili _did_ need to figure out what the Orocarni representatives had been talking about, so he set his disappointment aside and started studying.

.

Fili would not have _survived_ as Crown Prince without Ori and the Great Library. He ran – no, not ran, _went_ – to Ori whenever there was something he didn’t know or couldn’t understand.

He didn’t even have to _ask_ , most times.

“The Glassblower’s guild?” Ori would say with a smile when Fili stepped into the building, or “Elf politics?” or whatever other obscure topic Fili needed help with. Most of the time Ori would already have everything set up and ready – the information he needed for his duties all laid out for him.

His mother praised Fili for picking things up so quickly, and even Thorin seemed proud – and it was because of Ori.

“You’re a prince among scribes, Ori.” Fili would praise gratefully, or “You’re worth more than Mithril, Ori.”

“I would die without you, Ori.”

“I love you, Ori.”

“Marry me, Ori.”

“Kidnap me and keep me as your love slave, Ori.”

Not that he actually _said_ that last one, not out loud. Not the love slave bit, pleasant as the thought was. He _had_ begged Ori to kidnap him and take him away on more than one occasion when negotiations got so tense even Balin was on edge.

It was hopeless, though. Ori never responded to any of it.

Ori just didn’t feel that way about Fili, and that was alright. He’d resigned himself to it.

He was completely caught off guard when one of the other scribes who worked in the Great Library confronted him over it.

“You shouldn’t tease Ori like that. It’s not kind to the poor lad, with how hung up he is on you…. If you’ll forgive my saying, your Royal Highness.” She said, an older southern Dwarf by the name of Skjald if Fili remembered correctly, married to one of the refugees of Erebor who’d gone south instead of west to the Blue Mountains.

“Hung, Ori?… Tease?” Fili floundered confusedly, “No, Ori doesn’t… he doesn’t feel like _that_ about me.” Fili explained quietly, his eyes traveling wistfully to the stacks the scribe had disappeared behind.

Skjald pinched the bridge of her nose and looked upward, muttering something that sounded suspiciously like, “Durin save me from the obliviousness of your descendants.” but Fili wanted to stay on good terms with the library staff so he didn’t hear that.

“You don’t think Ori likes you?” She asked dryly, “Lad works himself to the bone trying to anticipate everything you’re going to need to know, and you _don’t think he likes you?”_

“But I…” Fili hadn’t particularly thought of it _that_ way. He assumed Ori just knew everything, he was so _smart_. “He never flirts _back_.” Fili defended, a little lamely.

“ 'course not, he thinks you're teasing.” Skjald sighed, “Have you tried talking to him when you _don’t_ need something from him – and asking him out to eat or drink or spar or _something_ like any normal person would with someone they wanted to court?”

“uh…” Fili answered eloquently.

Skjald rolled her eyes and walked away muttering something that sounded suspiciously like “ _Longbeards_ , good thing they’re pretty.” but that would have been rude and hurtful so Fili definitely didn’t hear it.

And besides, he had to figure out _why_ the Iron Hills and the White Mountains were at odds. He didn’t have the _time_ to think about any of this.

…Ori couldn’t _really_ like him, could he?

.

Fili dressed himself in his finest silks and richest furs, his braids held with elaborate gemstone-encrusted clasps, every hair perfect – and then took one look in the mirror and discarded it all for simple wools and linens and his familiar silver beads.

Kili was laughing at him, but Fili pelted him with boots and he fled.

Fili looked alright when he left the palace, but by the time he reached the Great Library he was sure his clothes were all rumpled and his braids were crooked.

He almost changed his mind and walked right past – but it wasn’t as though Ori hadn’t seen him looking like a drowned rat in a barrel, though. He couldn’t look worse than that right now.

Could he?

Being a Crown Prince was mostly about not showing when you were worried or afraid, so Fili had practice and walked into the library confidently. Ori showed up almost the instant he came through the doors, looking wonderful with a smudge of ink on the side of his handsome nose and his big cardigan adorably crooked. His gorgeous brown eyes were wide with worry.

“How can I help, Fili?” Ori asked, and Fili shook his head.

“I don’t want anything… I mean I definitely _do_ … but… um.” How was it that Fili could talk in front of representatives from all over Middle Earth without messing a word up, and the moment Ori was looking at him he couldn’t string two words together anymore? He’d even practiced!

“Do you want to go out with me? When you’re done here? To eat? There’s a tavern on Serpentine avenue, it’s friendly and quiet… um… Yes?” Fili asked, and Ori had ducked the way he always did when Fili praised him, hiding his eyes under his hair.

“You’re not… teasing?” he said, quietly.

“No!” Fili assured him, daring to reach out to brush one of Ori’s braids aside, ducking down a little to try to see his eyes, “I would never. Never even _once_ , Ori, I promise.”

“…oh.” Ori said, glancing up at Fili, and then “Oooh!” as his eyes widened, and there in his deep brown eyes Fili could see all the strength and fire of the warrior he knew Ori was.

“Oh, _Fili_.” he said, and his arms were around Fili’s neck and they were kissing. They bumped their teeth and Fili was probably getting ink on his nose from Ori’s because they bumped noses too – but it was _wonderful_. Ori was strong and soft in his arms and Fili didn’t care if they _never_ made it out to the tavern or moved from this spot.

It started in the Great Library of Erebor.

It would forever be Fili's favorite place in the world.

.


	62. Dwalin/Nori stolen knuckledusters with asparklethatisblue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> asparklethatisblue and I did a drabble/sketch colab, with the prompt from amaturechemist: How about a drabble where Nori retrieves some of Dwalin’s equipment from local thieves, and steals a kiss as payment.
> 
> The sketch is [here](http://asparklethatisblue.tumblr.com/post/78576269591/stolen-knuckledusters-collab-with-thorinsmut-the)

.

It wouldn’t have happened if _his_ thief was around.

They wouldn’t have _dared_.

But Nori _wasn’t_ around, and they _had_ dared, and Dwalin was down a good set of boots and his knuckledusters.

It rankled, but there was nothing he could do.

He’d gotten _complacent_ , is what. He’d gotten to trusting Nori to have his back all the time so he forgot to watch his own when his thief wasn’t around.

The thieves were laughing at him, and the guard was out busting heads over it, but that didn’t bring back the knuckledusters.

He’d _made_ those knuckledusters himself! They weren’t perfect, but they were perfect for _him_. They didn’t suit anyone else.

Dwalin slammed the door of his Erebor apartment – and froze.

He was like a cat, Nori, always unpredictable, but he was _back_. He was back, with a big grin and looking absolutely ridiculous wearing Dwalin’s great big boots and knuckledusters as he sprawled out on the lounge.

“Nori, _where_ did you get…” He started, even as he stalked toward his thief. It had been _too long_ since Nori was in Erebor. Off on the King’s business too often.

Dwalin had to take advantage whenever he could steal a moment.

“These old things?” Nori said nonchalantly, “I picked them up off a couple braggarts who thought they were all that. Hah! No match for me.”

“Mmhmm…” Dwalin said, standing over him. Nori casually picked at the buckles of the knuckledusters.

“I think I’ll keep them.” He said, his hand swimming in the too-big knuckledusters.

“Will you now.” Dwalin purred, soft and dangerous as he reached out to slowly run a finger up Nori’s lean torso. The thief’s breath caught as he arched toward it.

“…or I might sell them, if the price was right.” Nori conceded, trying and failing to keep his voice even.

“And what would they cost?” Dwalin asked, leaning in close. Nori’s breath was picking up, his pupils widening as he looked up at Dwalin.

“…a kiss.” he breathed, lips parting as he angled his face up, and Dwalin had already grabbed him by a big handful of the front of his shirt, pulling him in to press their mouths together hungrily.

He didn’t even notice when the knuckledusters slipped from Nori’s hands and clattered to the floor – his attention all taken with the strong lean thief in his arms and the heated play of lips and teeth and tongues.

.

“The guard should probably go pick those thieves up.” Nori mentioned, sprawled bonelessly across Dwalin’s chest with his long hair spread out everywhere. “They’re tied up in an attic of one of the Flint Street warehouses.”

If Dwalin was a _good_ guard, he’d have been appalled, and insisted on alerting the guard to them at once so they weren’t languishing in Nori’s ropework above a loud warehouse where nobody would hear them calling for help.

If Dwalin was a _good_ guard, he wouldn’t have felt so vindictive about his knuckledusters being stolen.

He chuckled softly, settling in comfortably as he combed his fingers through Nori’s hair.

Being a _good_ guard hadn’t earned him a thief and a spy in his bed.

“They can wait.”

.


	63. naughty Norfi for Tagath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the ever lovely Tagath was having a rough week, and decried the lack of Nori/Fili in the fandom. 
> 
> This is my attempt, heavily inspired by the terrible come-ons they reblog and tag 'norfi'. they are marvelous. I used several. 
> 
> Please be aware that my headcanon-Nori has a dirty brain and my headcanon-Fili has an oral fixation.  
> This is a naughty fic. I hope it keeps you warm on this longest night of the year!
> 
> WARNING FOR DOS SPOILERS!

.

It started with the knives.

Nori hadn't realized _how many_ knives Fili had on him until the Elves started taking them _off_ him.

It was undeniably _hot_.

...would have been hotter if he knew how to _keep ahold_ of his knives. Nori let the Elves take the shoddy pot-iron knives he kept in obvious places, and kept all his favorites safe, proving that there are _some_ things a princes education just doesn't cut it for.

It started with the knives, and it continued when they were imprisoned across from each other. Once Nori had quietly exhausted his bag of tricks and determined that he could _not_ open the door from the inside, he settled in to wait.

At least there was a pretty princeling to watch, pacing back and forth in his cell with his mane of golden hair all rumpled and those silver beads swinging on his braided mustache so tantalizingly close to his mouth – the v of hair on his chin pointing up to his lips too. He _must_ know what he was accentuating with all that. He licked his bottom lip, working his teeth into it in thought as he continued testing his cell door.

Mahal, that mouth... Nori wanted to do absolutely _terrible_ dirty things to it.

Things mainly involving his cock and Fili on his knees in front of him licking his lips and begging for it.

Not that you could actually expect to get royalty on their knees, but still, a little fantasy never hurt anybody. It passed the time.

Teasing said pretty princeling was another good way to pass the time. _That_ started with knives too.

Nori _just happened_ to suddenly want to cut up the rations the elves had served them. Took a while for Fili to notice that _Nori had a knife._

It was one of his smaller ones, but the prince seemed suitably impressed. He demanded to know how Nori had kept it, and Nori declined to share his secrets.

It passed the time.

The next day, Fili was picking his nails with a knife a bit larger than the one Nori had been cutting his food with... and that _smile_...

Nori's cock – that mouth – _terrible things_!

He let the princeling think he'd won for a full day, and then he _just happened_ to be picking his teeth with a knife that...

“ _Mahal_.” Fili gasped, “That thing is a _sword_ , where were you _hiding_ it?”

And _that_ was far too good an opening to pass up.

“That's what they _all_ say.” Nori purred, sprawling himself out seductively on the cot with a raised eyebrow.

Fili laughed, blue eyes sparkling – and that's how the next step began.

The next time Fili caught Nori staring – what? His arse was just so damn _round_ and there was nothing _else_ to look at – he called him on it instead of grinning and ignoring it.

“Stop undressing me with your eyes.” He demanded... but then that smile broke out around the edges of his stern face and he leaned against the bars toward him, “Use your _teeth_.” he suggested, dropping his voice low and rough.

“Oh, _princeling_...” Nori let his eyes wander up Fili lazily, taking him all in, “I would _love_ to.”

Then they both laughed.

It was just teasing to pass the time while they were locked up.

“The weather's turning, it's _freezing_ in here. The jails in Ered Luin were _heated_ at least.” Nori complained, both of them stomping around in their cells to try to get warmed up on a frosty morning.

“My hands are cold... let me put them in your pants.” Fili suggested with a grin.

“mmm, I'd warm you _right_ up with what I've got in there...” Nori purred, and they both laughed as they warmed up and waited for the morning rations to come. Nori _did_ notice the way Fili's eyes had lingered on his groin, the pink tip of his tongue as he unconsciously licked his lips.

 _Mahal please, I would give my left stone for the chance to fuck that mouth just once... just_ once...

They teased back and forth _constantly_ , just to pass the time, their suggestions getting dirtier by the day. Nori had half a hard-on every time he heard Fili's voice by the time Bilbo got them out.

Cold water put a _dampener_ on things. Cold water and Orcs.

He didn't expect anything – really, no. Nothing thief, beautiful princeling, _never_ going to happen. It had just passed the time, just keeping each other sane while they were locked up.

Nothing happened at all between them until the party after Thorin's performance in front of the town. Nori was watching the festivities as he drank an ale – Bofur was singing on tables again – when a hand grabbed his shoulder and he was summarily hauled back into the darkness of a hallway. Fili was lucky he didn't end up with a knife in him for it, on instinct.

“Just once.” Fili whispered, shoving Nori back against the wall – he was strong for being so small – and... kissing him? It was slick and messy and Fili tasted of ale, there was too much tongue and not enough teeth, but _fuck. yes._

Nori was not pushing him away, not at all. Grabbing that fantastic arse to pull him close and it was even _better_ feeling than it looked.

“Just sex. Just a fuck. Just _once_.” Fili whispered, “Yeah?”

“How I prefer it.” Nori answered with a grin.

And Fili _dropped to his knees_.

Fuck fuck fuck, Nori really _had_ died in the barrels and this was the afterlife because dreams _don't come true_.

Fili had his cock out now, moaning quietly as he rubbed his bearded cheek against it, breathing in the scent of him as if he couldn't get enough of it – if Nori hadn't already been stone-hard, that would have done it.

“F-fuck, princeling.” He groaned, “Stop giving me butterflies and give me orgasms.”

Fili grinned at him from between his legs, the tip of his tongue visible as he liked his lips with his eyes sparkling – oh, the stuff of _legend,_ that.

Then the golden princeling swallowed him down to the root better than _any_ professional Nori had ever hired, all sweet wet heat and tongue and tightness and soft silk blond hair beneath Nori's fingers, and sucked every last thought out of him.

.


	64. Nori/Fili smut

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A continuation from the previous chapter. More Nori and Fili smut in Laketown.  
> Enjoy!
> 
> Once again - props to Tagath for the terrible come-ons they reblog and tag 'norfi'. I didn't use as many this time but they were definitely inspiring!

.

It was simple, really. Fili had figured it out _years_ ago.

Anyone who was willing to _joke_ about having sex with you, was invariably willing to have sex with you if they thought they had a chance.

A lot more people had a chance with Fili than seemed to think they did.

Nori, for example.

Fili had casually admired his style and the clever grace of his hands, but it wasn’t until they got to know each other while imprisoned by the Elves that Fili decided they should fuck. Nori wasn’t shy with his eyes, and he talked a good game. Fili was looking forward to having him – but once they were out Nori didn’t even _look_ at him.

Sometimes, Fili found, the ones who acted the cockiest thought they had the lowest chances.

Anyone who was willing to joke about having sex with you was willing to have sex with you – and _nobody_ had joked about having sex with Fili as much as Nori had.

When Fili got tired of waiting and dragged Nori into a quiet hallway the night before they left Laketown, the thief was _anything_ but reluctant. His fingers in Fili’s hair were encouraging and affectionate rather than demanding, which was always nice. His cock was nice too, clean and warm and smooth and hard in Fili’s mouth, and he lavished it with his very best.

Fili never _had_ understood people who didn’t like sucking cock.

Nori whined and whimpered quietly, his body shuddering and arching into Fili’s attentions while he whispered how good Fili was, how wonderful, how gorgeous – and that was nice too.

Fili lost himself in it. He’d had no relief but his own hand since leaving Ered Luin, and it just wasn’t the same. He luxuriated in the feel of Nori’s cock in his mouth, the slick musky flavor of Nori’s pre-spending, Nori’s kneading fingers in his hair, the trembles in the thief’s body and the hunger in his whispers. It was mesmerizing – even the slight ache in his jaw, the growing numbness of his lips, and the discomfort of his knees on the thin carpet over the wooden floor were welcome.

He was thoughtless, timeless, a vessel for the filling – a creature made for the sucking of cocks and he took _all_ of Nori.

Nori watched him with desperate burning hazel eyes, his fingers clenching in Fili’s hair when he was close.

“Oh, oh I’m…” he hissed warning, polite of him, but it wasn’t as though Fili couldn’t have told from the way his cock thickened and arched in his mouth, the increased salty musk of his pre-spending. Fili moaned and increased his pace to push Nori over the edge, catching all the bitter heat of his spending to swallow it down as he pulled off.

Fili rocked back, empty, untethered and dazed, licking his lips as he watched Nori. The thief was flushed breathless and pleased, but even though he’d finished the heat of his eyes hadn’t diminished at all. He tucked his cock back into this pants and grabbed Fili, practically picking him up as he sat him on the edge of a short table overflowing with dusty textiles. Fili went easily, still dazed, and now Nori’s body was pressed all against his, his hand running down Fili’s body to hold him close.

“Would _you_ like one now, princeling?” Nori purred, and Fili was nodding. He didn’t mind being called _princeling_ by Nori, not like he did with other people. Maybe because Nori made it sound like such a good thing to be.

Nori’s fingers were back in his hair and he was kissing Fili deep. Fili moaned and held on tight, his eyes closing as he yielded and let Nori take his mouth.

A sharp nip to his bottom lip had him gasping, his eyes opening again to see hazel ones so close to his.

“Gimme some _teeth_ , princeling.” Nori urged, a softer nip to Fili’s lip demonstrating, and Fili wrenched his mind back into proper shape and bit him back to make Nori moan.

“Forgot how to kiss… sucked too much cock.” Fili explained, and Nori snorted a laugh while his hands continued to explore Fili’s body, working through the layers of his clothes.

“Y’damn good at it.” Nori conceded, and this time when they kissed Fili remembered how to kiss back. The thief liked to kiss rough, and Fili didn’t mind _that_. Nori was all over him, and where he touched and squeeze Fili woke back up until he was aching with desire.

Nori had offered him one, but he didn’t seem to be in any hurry to give it to him. Fili squirmed and arched against him, encouraging, but Nori was taking his time.

Fili broke when Nori began sucking a line of kisses down the side of his neck from his jaw. He wrapped his leg around Nori to grind him close.

“ _Fuck_ , Nori, if you’re going to kiss my neck you might as well take all my clothes off.” he gasped, and whined as Nori gave him a little nip with his teeth for it even while he snorted another short laugh.

“Working on it.” Nori promised, and then _finally_ those gorgeous hands made their way underneath Fili’s final layer and his aching cock was being stroked sure and quick.

Fili’s muscles gave out on him and he collapsed back against the dusty old tapestries or whatever they were, writhing with a moan as he pushed up into Nori’s marvelous hand. It was such a clever hand, better than he’d imagined it, massaging as it tugged and his thumb running around Fili’s crown with every stroke – Fili would have needed both hands to mimic it.

“…beautiful hand…” Fili gasped, and Nori was chuckling at him as he worked his cock, still groping all over Fili with his other hand, his body angling to press between his legs. Fili spread his legs for him, wrapped them around the thief, and moaned as Nori palmed his arse.

“Gorgeous princeling, look at you, all spread out…” Nori purred, that perfect hand never slowing, “Would you squirm and moan like that if I were fucking you?”

Fili whimpered at the thought, muscles tensing as his body automatically tried to find the right angle for it against Nori – and from the widening of Nori’s eyes he knew it.

“More.” Fili confessed in a whine, rubbing against Nori’s body as he thrust his hips up into that _so good_ hand, all the heat and intensity in the world centering on his cock, on that perfect thumb circling his crown – he wasn’t going to last.

“I’d moan too loud if you had me… couldn’t. Wanted to, couldn’t. Nowhere private enough. ‘m too loud… oh _Mahal_ Nori _right there_.” Fili gasped, feeling his oncoming orgasm building hot and tight in his muscles. Nori’s spare hand was stroking the side of his face, fingertips against his lips.

“I could find a way to shut you up…” Nori mused hoarsely, and Fili’s lips had parted automatically, capturing Nori’s first two fingers and sucking them in deep.

“Fuck!” Nori groaned, his hand clenching almost painfully hard on Fili’s cock, and Fili was spending hard.

He hadn’t meant to bite on Nori’s fingers, but on the plus side having them in his mouth meant he hadn’t made a sound.

And Nori didn’t seem to mind when Fili realized and opened his mouth to set him free. The thief had caught all of Fili’s spending in his hand and wiped it on the dusty old curtains or whatever it was Fili was lying against. His gorgeous clever hands fastened Fili’s clothes back up so he was almost respectable if he wasn’t panting so hard.

Nori leaned in close to Fili’s ear, a light nip of sharp teeth against his earlobe to make him gasp and shiver.

“If you still want that fuck, princeling, find me in an hour.” Nori breathed, rubbing his whole body against Fili’s one last time before he turned and was gone.

Fili laughed slightly as he got comfortable on his table of dusty textiles – just until his legs were capable of holding him again so he could return to the celebrations.

Anyone who was willing to joke about fucking you was willing to fuck you if they thought they had a chance. It never failed.

Figured the one to joke about sex with Fili the most would want to fuck him the most too, and he grinned to himself.

It was going to be a _good_ night.

.


	65. Nori/Dwalin Duende

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> really-saraleee prompted: Nori/Dwalin Duende - Unusual power to attract or charm.
> 
> Did you mean “everything I write ever?”
> 
> Thank you for this prompt. I had fun with it.

.

It was that _voice_ , that low rough growl – dangerous – like a chained dog about to attack.

It pulled him in, held him, wouldn’t let him go.

.

It was that _hair_ , that ridiculous gorgeous hair all falling out of it’s braids.

He couldn’t tear his eyes away, his fingers twitching with the need to _touch_.

.

It was the strength of his arms on the attack, his axes powerful and deadly.

The perfect representation of a Dwarven warrior.

.

It was his knives, his speed, his unwavering drive to use them to _protect_ – a strange Dwarf, but there was nothing more Dwarven than _that_.

.

It was his booming laugh after the end of the fight, his big hand smacking him on the back. He turned toward him, he could never have resisted.

.

It was the fire in those gorgeous hazel eyes looking up at him, the parting of his lips, the heat of the battle’s adrenaline. He could not have turned away if he wanted to and he _never_ wanted to.

.

It was a single kiss, like fire, like an earthquake.

Inescapable.

Inevitable.

Perfect.

.


	66. wingverse Nori/Dwalin and an egg

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I decided to jump on the wingverse Nori/Dwalin with an egg AU.  
> it was fun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MarieJacquelyn wrote a drabble [here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1269754/chapters/2623030)
> 
> and there is adorable art by asparklethatisblue [here](http://asparklethatisblue.tumblr.com/post/78591562696/collab-with-mariejacquelyn-who-wrote-this) and [here](http://asparklethatisblue.tumblr.com/post/78686021366/wingverse-did-i-mention-that-nori-and-dwalin) and [here](http://asparklethatisblue.tumblr.com/post/78686170927/when-dwalins-on-egg-duty-he-sometimes-carries-it)

Nori was in bed when Dwalin came home. He’d had… _other_ plans of how to do this, but laying here was surprisingly hypnotic, relaxing.

This would work anyways. It wasn’t _so_ rare for Nori to still be in bed, so Dwalin didn’t suspect anything until he’d already undressed and joined him.

The light was dim, in the room, but with Dwalin’s owl eyesight he should be able to see well enough.

Nori smiled to cover up his nervousness, and lifted his wing to show.

There, nestled against his belly, was the egg.

Dwalin stopped breathing.

Nori _gently_ slid the warm egg over against Dwalin’s chest – don’t roll the egg, turn it gently twice a day but _never_ roll it.

“Keep it warm.” Nori whispered, but the big guard was already curling instinctively around it.

 

_The summons had been urgent, but when he got to the meeting place the owl had placed a heavy basket in his arms, padded with an old wool blanket._

“ _I trust you.” she said, her big soft eyes a little sad, “We’ve never played each other false, all this time. You’re a good Dwarf. I know you’ll give it a good home.”_

 _And_ then _Nori realized it was an_ egg _he was holding._

_She wouldn’t take it back._

“ _You don’t have to do this.” He told her,“I’ll find you good work,_ honest _work, you can keep it.”_

“ _I’m not you. Not all of us can switch so easy.” One of the_ finest _of thieves told him, “I don’t want to change and I’ve never wanted a child. I want you to have it. I know you’ll do right by a thief’s egg, and you’ve got your guardsman, don’t you? You’ll give it a good life, the two of you.”_

 

“Oooh.” Dwalin breathed, an arm and a soft-feathered wing coming up to cradle the slate-gray egg. He gently stroked the egg, which Nori knew from his own almost-unconscious petting was smooth but lightly pebbled with texture. It was a _good_ egg, a strong and sturdy egg that _must_ be destined to be a strong and sturdy Dwarf.

Dwalin looked up from the egg, to Nori, and he was stripped bare – defenseless – his whole heart writ on his face, hope and joy and love and disbelief. He opened his mouth, but he’d _never_ been any good with words when he was emotional. He shook his head briefly and grabbed Nori, dragging him close to rest their foreheads together, the egg cradled between them.

Nori ought to get up and go now. Dwalin would take care of the egg… but he didn’t.

 _Dwalin_ was the one who wanted an egg. Nori knew him well enough to see his longing when he saw other couples with their eggs and wee chicks – and really it was _Nori’s_ fault they didn’t have one. Dwalin was respected, well known, and from a good family. He’d have been considered to adopt a second egg if he were with someone honorable.

He was with Nori, and they both knew that’s why nobody had approached him with an egg.

 _Dwalin_ was the one who wanted an egg, but Nori didn’t leave. He’d expected to hand it over to Dwalin, leave most of the care of it to his guard while doing just the most minimal brooding himself. Instead Nori snuggled their egg close between them, hooking his leg around Dwalin’s and his own sharper wing joining Dwalin’s soft one in sheltering it. It was surprisingly _comfortable_ to lay with the egg, like there was nothing else important in the world.

Nori kissed Dwalin softly and _stayed_.

They lay together, Nori and Dwalin and _their_ egg, gently touching it and each other for Nori didn’t know _how_ long.

The world was soft and comfortable and good until Dwalin looked up at Nori and _asked_.

“Where did you get it?”

 

“ _And the sire?” Nori asked, and he was_ trying _not to even look at the egg he_ wasn’t _going to take - but it was gorgeous. He kept having to tear his eyes away._

“ _That’s part of the problem.” She said grimly._

“ _If I’ve got to pluck some bastard for this you know I will.” Nori offered - “If you were forced, we’ll bring the law down so hard…”_

“ _Not like that… it was just a mistake. We weren’t careful.” She said, “If anyone knows it’s mine, he’ll know it’s his and he’ll want it… and his wife would hate it forever for being his and not hers.”_

 _Her bright intense eyes pierced him, “No child deserves a family who hates them. No one can_ ever _know it was mine.”_

 

“Where did you get it?”

Damn! _This_ was why Nori was supposed to give the egg to Dwalin and leave until Dwalin had bonded to it too strongly to care where it came from.

Nori smiled as he untangled himself from Dwalin and eased back out of the bed.

“Stole it for ya.” he grinned.

“…no… Nori _no_!” Dwalin growled angrily, but his move to begin sitting up jostled the egg and he stilled, steadying it protectively.

“…you’re lying.” Dwalin challenged, hope and misery and anger dueling in his eyes and Nori was shoving his clothes on before Dwalin realized that the egg would stay warm _just fine_ on its own for a bit if he threw a blanket over it.

“Where did you!…” Dwalin cut off his roar, his hand protectively covering the egg as if he could keep it from hearing as he continued much softer, “ _Where_ did you get it.”

“I told you I stole it.” Nori answered, which was the truth. He _had_ told Dwalin he stole it. It wasn’t an answer to Dwalin’s question, but it was still truth and Dwalin could tell when Nori was telling the truth.

“Then we have to… we have to take it _back_.” Dwalin’s voice was choked on it, and even as he said it his body curled more protectively around the egg. Oh, Mahal help whoever tried to get between Dwalin and their egg – he’d already bonded to it plenty strong.

 

_Nori’s arms were tight around the basket, cradling the beautiful egg close for some reason._

“ _How will you keep in contact with the child?” he asked. Many Dwarves came from adopted eggs but a connection to the family who’d borne them was important, even if they’d never be_ family _quite the same way as the family who’d raised you was._

_And wait… at what point in the conversation had Nori accepted that he was taking the egg?_

_The owl reached out and touched his cheek gently, “It’s all yours.” She said, “I know you’ll do right by it.”_

_She turned and was gone in the dusk before Nori could even answer._

 

“Keep it warm.” Nori urged Dwalin again, “I’ve got stuff to do… it’ll die if it gets chilled.” that _was_ a lie. It was still early enough in brooding that it would be fine, but Dwalin’s instinctive fear reaction of clinging to the egg at the thought gave Nori the space to escape.

He _did_ have things to do, even if he’d forgotten them for a little while. By evening Dwalin would be completely bonded to the egg and he wouldn’t insist on taking it back.

Probably.

He could be surprisingly stubborn, sometimes.

Dwalin would probably figure out that it wasn’t stolen, though. A truly stolen egg would have turned the mountain inside-out with searchers. Dwarves took their eggs _seriously_.

Dwalin would probably be relieved enough that it wasn’t stolen he wouldn't press too hard for the truth Nori couldn’t tell him.

Nori smiled slightly as he stretched his wings out in the late-morning shaft of sunlight that pierced the mountain.

They had an _egg_


	67. wingverse Nori/Dwalin and a floofy chick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I couldn't help myself. After the previous chapter I had to write Nori and Dwalin with a toddler. 
> 
> Short but sweet.

.

The owl perched up high, silent and unseen, and watched.

Nori’s wings were raised, posed to look as sharp and dangerous as a falcon. The owl, watching, flinched at the memory of the long years where Nori was dark-winged and lost, miserable and dangerous with sharp metal caps affixed to his smaller claws and twice as volatile as the predators he mimicked.

The tiny fluff-ball of an owl chick did not seem to share the owl’s worry, shrieking a giggle as she fled from him. Nori swooped down on her with a quick flick of his brilliant orange wings, scooping her into his arms.

“I will eat you up!” Nori crowed, growling with an overdone ‘grar’ as he rubbed his face against her neck to tickle.

“Ada _saaave_ me!” the chick begged through peals of laughter, and the most terrifying owl in Erebor’s guard snatched her away from Nori.

“Fly, little bird, fly away!” Dwalin laughed, and the chick flapped her tiny downy wings as Dwalin spun in a circle, holding her securely as he let her ‘fly’.

Dwalin tucked the chick against his chest, and she nuzzled close under his beard, holding tight. His expression was soft as he snuggled her.

“Not fair, the owls joining forces to bully me.” Nori griped, but he was smiling as he watched the two of them. “You’re _sure_ you don’t want fried pies from the market?” he cajoled.

“Bombur’s!” the chick protested, and Dwalin nodded as he petted her back.

“You _said_ Maylin could choose where to eat, and she chose Bombur’s.” Dwalin said, and Nori gave up with a mock-exasperated sigh and a laugh, leaning comfortably against Dwalin’s broad shoulder as they walked around the corner and out of sight.

_Maylin_

Bastard daughter of a thief, and they’d named her for the honorable family of the guard.

She was beautiful, so beautiful, and that they _loved_ her was clear. The owl would _never_ have given her egg to Nori if she hadn’t believed he would do well by it.

It was one thing to trust it, and another to _see_.

Maylin was _loved_ , by a family who could provide for her and keep her safe, and that’s really all the owl had wanted to be sure of.

With a flick of her wings, the owl silently soared out into the mountain.

There was a _job_ she needed to finish before she left Erebor again, and with the best guard occupied for the evening…

.


	68. Nori/Nori/Dwalin Bioshock AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bioshock AU  
> The Lutece Twins are Nori and Nori. They've been searching for Dwalin.  
> Porn. Feels. Selfcest.  
> Very NSFW
> 
> To go with [art](http://mariejacquelyn.tumblr.com/post/79608833202/dont-let-me-wake-up-started-talking-about-a) by MarieJacquelyn.

[ ](http://mariejacquelyn.tumblr.com/post/79608833202/dont-let-me-wake-up-started-talking-about-a)

.

Nori’s knees gave out and she sank trembling to the floor between Dwalin’s knees, his fingers sliding from the slippery heat of her cunny as she fell out of reach.

“Oh _Dwalin_ …” She purred, flushed with her climax, smiling up at him worshipfully with her gorgeous hazel eyes shining bright. “I _missed_ that. There’s nothing like it.”

Her sharp little nails bit into his thigh as she leaned forward to join the other Nori – _Norbert_ Nori – in licking Dwalin’s cock.

Dwalin put his hand over hers, holding that lovely little hand close, keeping her _with him_ as he moaned at the intensity of two clever mouths working on his cock.

Dwalin flexed his other hand, driving his finger deeper into the tighter heat of Nori’s body, and the small man gasped, leaning over Dwalin’s thigh.

“Oh, yes… _just_ like that.” Nori moaned, squirming against him.

“Don’t leave me.” Dwalin begged, holding them close, “Don’t let me wake up.”

“We’re here.” Noreen and Norbert promised, “We love you. We’ll never let you go.” They smiled at him and gave him everything he’d never gotten to have.

Dwalin held as tight to them and the dream as he could, hardly daring to blink for fear it would drift away like all the others.

.

“I _still_ think he would have found _something_ else.”

The voice… the voice sounded _just_ like…

Dwalin clutched his beer tight. He hadn’t _thought_ he’d had that much to drink yet, but he must have lost track. That happened.

“And _I_ say that if he’s like ours was, and of course he _is,_ there’s not much chance he’d do anything _else_.”

 _That_ voice Dwalin would know anywhere. Anywhere. Even after all these years. He’d worked for Norbert Lutece for years and been in love with him, with Nori, for just as long. He’d loved him like breathing, and Nori had loved him, and they’d never dared share more than brief furtive touches.

Dwalin had loved him, and sent him away.

He’d sent Nori off to be with Noreen from another dimension and the Dwalin who’d married her – a Dwalin who _could_ have Norbert and keep it secret.

Dwalin _told_ Nori to go, because he wanted him to be happy, and Dwalin was left with nothing. Nori was gone and he’d never be back, and Dwalin looked up from his beer.

There were two of them, and they were _both_ Nori. Dwalin hadn’t _thought_ he’d drank enough to be seeing them yet.

“Nori…” He begged, reaching toward them and feeling the tears, the damn traitor tears begin to run down his cheeks, “Don’t leave me, Nori.”

They gaped at him, and he was a wreck now, he knew he was. He was scarred and bald and gray. They wouldn’t have wanted him even if they were real. No one wanted him.

“Nori…” he sobbed, face in his hands.

“Oy, time to throw Dwalin out.” the barman told the bouncer, “…he didn’t last long, must have got started before he came in…”

“Come on, you worthless lump.” The bouncer said, and Dwalin didn’t fight him as he was pulled to his feet. He never fought unless he _had_ to.

“Allow us, please.” Norbert Nori said, and Dwalin was caught under both arms by a Nori.

“He won’t be bothering you again.” Noreen Nori called back as they led him out.

“Come with us.” they said gently, smiling at him brightly, their hands stroking him affectionately, and he didn’t fight the dream.

If all Dwalin could have were drunken dreams, he would _take_ them. Even if he was probably just a madman in an alley talking to himself.

“So beautiful.” He told Nori, and she blushed as he stroked his thumb along the soft skin of her cheek. “I always thought that’s what she’d look like.”

“I always _thought_ he’d look good with a beard and long hair.” He told Nori, scratching gently at the elegantly trimmed red beard along his jaw.

Dwalin let them lead him to a nice house, and once the door was closed behind them they were all over him. Their hands found their way under his clothes, stroking his skin as they rubbed their bodies against him.

“I like his muscles.” Nori said, her nails biting into Dwalin’s bicep.

“Mmm, very nice.” Nori agreed, “We’d better get him into a bath.”

“He does smell terrible, I’ll get it running.” Nori said, and she left, but Dwalin still had Norbert. _His_ Nori.

Dwalin kissed him, because it didn’t matter. It was just a dream. They never lasted and he wanted as much as he could have before he woke up again – hung over in an alley. They couldn’t arrest him for sodomy for having a _dream_.

Nori felt _so good_ , small and lean but strong in his arms, and he kissed back like he’d missed it just as much as Dwalin had, melting in his arms. When they finally broke for air they were both breathless. Nori gently traced his fingers over the most prominent scar – the one across Dwalin’s face and broken nose.

“What _have_ you been getting into?” Nori asked.

“Pit fights.” Dwalin answered.

“Why?” Nori seemed appalled, and Dwalin had known that Nori wouldn’t like that. He’d known but he’d not had a better choice and it didn’t matter because Nori was gone.

“You’re gone. Nobody’ll hire an Irishman.” He answered.

“You’re a Scot.” Noreen was back, her eyes bright and sympathetic as she took Nori’s place.

The Noris took turns, it seemed. Sometimes there were two and sometimes only one as they maneuvered him through the house and into the bathroom. They stripped him and themselves bare, their hands wandering to touch him everywhere the way no one would ever _really_ touch him.

Dwalin managed to catch Nori around her waist before they put him in the bath. She was so tiny and so beautiful, just like Nori. Dwalin pulled her close and rubbed his face against her gorgeous little breasts, kneading her round bottom. She moaned happily, her nails running up his back.

“Enough of that.” Nori interrupted, grinning hugely with his arms full of towels, “We’ve got to get him in the bath.”

“I don’t know.” Nori mused, pulling Dwalin’s face back to her breast, that gorgeous softness he couldn’t help but nuzzle against, “I like this…”

They did put him in the bath though, a big deep bath of warm water. They scrubbed him from head to toe, and stroked him, and kissed him, and smiled at him like he was the best thing they’d ever seen, and told him they loved him back when he told them he loved them.

It was the best dream he’d ever had – as good as what he’d always pictured the other Dwalin had.

“I hate him.” Dwalin confessed to Norbert when Noreen was gone for a moment. Nori’s lips were already red from kissing and Dwalin pulled him in for _one_ more before he continued.

“I hate that damn lucky bastard _so much_. He gets to have you and I’ve got _nothing._ Just drink and dreams.” Dwalin ran his fingers through the tail of Nori’s long hair, dampening the dark red-brown strands. “You’re just drink and dreams and I _love_ you.”

“He died.” Nori’s beautiful hazel eyes were very bright, his hand soft as he stroked Dwalin’s shoulder, “Comstock came after us and he _died_ trying to save us. We couldn’t save him. We tried _so many_ times, and we could never save him.”

“I would die for you.” Dwalin answered. Hadn’t he already? He’d sent Nori off to be happy and left himself with nothing. He’d tried, he’d tried to keep going… but he’d lost everything and there was no _reason_ anymore.

“I _know._ ” Norbert answered, his voice thick.

“You’re _him_. You’re the same.” Noreen added gently, kissing Dwalin’s cheek, and they fished him out of the bath together.

They dried Dwalin, and kissed him, and rubbed themselves all over him. They sat him on a comfortable chair and he was kissing Nori like he was fucking her mouth with two fingers buried deep in the warm slickness of her cunny while he worked another finger into the tightness of Nori while the small man sucked his cock.

It was the best dream he’d ever had. Dwalin didn’t _care_ if it was just drink and a dream, he _never_ wanted it to end.

But they _always_ ended.

.

“Don’t leave me.” Dwalin begged, “Don’t let me wake up.” And both Noris promised they wouldn’t.

With both of them licking and sucking his cock, with both of them smiling up at him as though they loved him, with Noreen’s nails running light and dangerous all over everything she could reach and Norbert moaning shamelessly with two of Dwalin’s fingers inside him now – there was no way he could have lasted.

He didn’t _want_ to finish. He didn’t want it to end, but he couldn’t last against everything he’d ever wanted and knew he would never have.

Dwalin all but sobbed as he spilled, unable to hold back even a moment longer. The Noris cheered him on and set to licking his seed off him and each other, so beautiful and watching him to be sure he was paying attention as Nori licked drops of Dwalin’s seed off Nori’s breasts.

“Stay with me.” He begged, and they smiled at him and promised they would as they worshipfully cleaned him with their clever tongues.

He was done. He was _done_ but the dream hadn’t faded yet.

It _always_ faded, usually before he could finish but always just after.

It hadn’t faded yet.

The Noris were commenting on his flavor to each other, about how it would be better once they repaired his liver, and Dwalin lifted his hand.

Norbert, _Dwalin’s_ Nori, hadn’t had a chance to finish yet, and Dwalin _never_ wanted this to end. He never wanted this dream to fade and he couldn’t waste a moment while it lasted.

He _knew_ he shouldn’t, he shouldn’t do it. It was just a dream, and he shouldn’t waste it on a drunken dream. He _never_ used up the last of his salts. He always kept enough for _one_ cast because he never knew. He never knew when he’d need it. He never knew when he’d be able to afford more salts.

Dwalin kept back one casting’s worth of salts for emergencies and he _knew_ that a dream he didn’t want to end wasn’t an emergency but…

He cast it without hesitation.

“Is he using a vigor?” Nori asked, her eyes wide.

“He _is_ , but I don’t recognize it…” Nori answered.

“It _seems_ like Charge, but I’ve never seen it used like _that_ before.” Nori said, leaning over him.

“Such a light charge, for such a long time… Rather than a single explosive burst, that _could_ give increased strength, speed, endurance…”

“…recovery.” They said at the same time, their smiles opening in wonder as they watched Dwalin’s cock come back to life. He growled with the power flowing through him. It felt _good –_ it _always_ felt good, but using it for something other than to win a pit fight was _wonderful_.

He reached out to grab them, but they had already thrown themselves on him with matched cries of “Fuck _me_ first.”

Dwalin held them close as they argued who got first turn.

He’d hold on to the dream as long as he could.

.

Dwalin woke… and he was _not_ hung over in an alley. He was very comfortable. That was strange, because he remembered Nori. He remembered fucking him – and her – all over a house until he _couldn’t_ any more, and holding them as close as he could to fall asleep in a huge bed. He never dreamed of Nori like that unless he’d drunk himself into it.

The memories were _far_ clearer than he was used to them being the next day.

Dwalin tried to lift his arm to rub at his eyes, to try to settle himself for another empty day, but he _couldn’t_. He blearily blinked down at himself, trying to discover how he was restrained.

There was red-brown hair spread all over, and _Nori_ curled up against his side clinging to his arm.

There was another Nori doing the same thing on the other side, this one less curvy and more bearded.

They were so, _so_ beautiful, and they had big finger-mark bruises from where he’d held them down and fucked them while they gasped ‘more’ and ‘harder’ and ‘just like that’. They had the redness of beard burn on them here or there where he’d rubbed his face against their freckled skin too hard.

He had scratches and bite-marks himself.

Dwalin could feel his eyes filling up with tears and he _did not care_.

“Nori…” he choked out, pulling them closer, “Nori, you’re _real_.” And he was crying as he clung them, but it was alright because they had rolled over onto his chest and were kissing him and petting him and telling him how much they loved him, how much they’d missed him.

And they were _real_.

Dwalin had his Nori, he had them _both_ , and _nothing_ in the world could be wrong.

.


	69. Dwalin/Bilbo cookies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> mahtseranight prompted: _Bilbo should have known after the cookie jar incident that sugar was the way to Dwalin’s heart. Or sugar gets dwarves into moods._
> 
> This was a fun prompt.

.

Bilbo ought to have realized sooner, really.

He _had_ remembered how Dwalin got his knuckledusters stuck trying to get into his cookie jar the night Gandalf brought thirteen Dwarves to his door – his brief flash of embarrassment when his brother caught him at it – but it really took Bilbo a criminal amount of time to put it together.

At first he chalked it up to a late honeymoon phase to their relationship – that Dwalin was so very amorous once they moved to the Shire, away from painful memories. Typically Dwalin would get handsy and want to kiss and cuddle – if not a bit more than that – after first breakfast, after tea, and after supper, the three meals that were likely to contain _sweets_. Not that Bilbo minded. At all. In the slightest.

It wasn’t until Dwalin saw him packing a picnic basket for their tea and got _preemptively_ amorous when he saw the contents that Bilbo put it together.

“Dwalin are you _seriously_ telling me that… eep!” Bilbo broke off because Dwalin had decided to pick him up and set him on the counter to be a better height for kissing, his big hands staying on Bilbo’s hips to knead his bottom in the _best_ way.

“Sweets put you in a _mood_?” Bilbo asked, slightly breathlessly, once he had his mouth back from kissing.

“M’greedy.” Dwalin said, his heavy-browed eyes warm and soft as his hands roved possessively over Bilbo’s body, “I have a little sweet, and I want _more_.”

“You _sap_.” Bilbo laughed, wrapping his legs around Dwalin’s hips to keep him close as he reached into the basket to fish out a crisp little shortbread.

Dwalin hardly breathed as Bilbo held the shortbread between his lips, lifting his face toward the Dwarf to offer it.

Dwalin’s lips brushed Bilbo’s as he bit through the shortbread. They got crumbs everywhere, but the heat in Dwalin’s eyes told Bilbo he was most _definitely_ on to something.

He reached quickly into the basket for another, making a mess of their carefully packed tea, but that was fine. Suddenly he couldn’t quite see the _appeal_ of dining out in the open where anyone might run across them.

This here… _this_ required thorough investigation.

It was a hard job, Bilbo mused to himself – but as Dwalin pressed his hard warrior’s body all against Bilbo, his broad hands spanning his back as he took another shortbread from his lips – he was most _definitely_ up for it.

.


	70. Ori/Kili for Tagath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Ori has maybe learned a thing or two from his middle brother...
> 
> Fluff and gratuitous flirting.

Kili almost couldn’t believe it the first time it happened.

Really, ~~cute~~ ~~shy~~ ~~squishable~~ dutiful Ori who never had his nose out of the books? Teasing like that?

He couldn’t believe it, and yet… there had most _definitely_ been the tip of a feather stroking down the back of Kili’s neck _while_ Ori walked behind him with a quill and there _wasn’t_ anyone else around to have done it.

He almost couldn’t believe it, but Ori settled himself back down with his fresh pot of ink, and there was a small smile playing with the corners of his mouth as he glanced over at Kili. His warm brown eyes sparkled with what most certainly _seemed_ like invitation.

Kili could feel his heartbeat thudding in his ears, his face going hot, but just then Balin’s step was heard outside the door and suddenly Ori was the perfect picture of decorum. His neat braids with their purple ribbon swung as he bent over his work so all Kili could see was the profile of his big handsome nose.

It was not _Kili’s fault_ if he was completely distracted and couldn’t focus on the angerthas that Balin was trying to teach him. Ori of course did perfectly at his more advanced lessons. Ori always did perfectly.

~~Ori was always perfect~~

When Balin relaxed after sending Kili back to redo his work and giving new work to Ori – and then began to do some reading of his own – Ori started _doing things_ again.

It started very slowly, it could almost be mistaken for Ori just fidgeting, thoughtfully drawing the soft delicate tip of his quill down his handsome nose, if he hadn’t thrown another look at Kili that held all the heat of a forge fire as he did it. Those soft brown eyes seared through Kili, leaving his skin feeling hot and tight and too small.

 _Something_ was too small – though maybe it was just his pants.

He seemed to be using up more space in them now.

…at least the desk he was writing at would hide the evidence from Balin and Ori.

The tip of Ori’s quill rested against his lips, now, and Kili couldn’t help but shiver at the thought of how that must _feel_ as Ori traced the edges of his lips with it. Kili licked his lips as Ori did the same, and nearly whimpered as he saw the edges of strong white teeth catch the edge of Ori’s lip.

Oh that gorgeous _mouth_ , how had he never noticed Ori’s lips like this before? They were thin but they looked _soft_ , perfectly framed by his mustache with the little gleam of light on the wetness from when he’d licked them and a little smile playing on the edges. ~~Perfect to kiss and~~

“Kili.” Balin chided, “I know he’s more advanced than you, but gazing at master Ori like a lost puppy will _not_ improve your penmanship.”

Kili looked back at Balin, feeling his eyes go wide. How had he forgotten Balin? Kili glanced back at Ori, but he was dutifully copying what he’d been given with _no sign_ of how he’d been teasing.

Oh, that was… that was not _fair_.

Kili bent back over his work, determined not to be distracted again.

What sort of a game was Ori playing? Even now he’d started again. His clever fingers were idly winding through the ribbon-clad braid at his temple. He had the loveliest little braids. Kili’s hair _never_ was that good, it always ended up a mess, but Ori had gotten the Ri family’s perfect hair too. It just wasn’t fair.

His hair was probably soft. It _looked_ soft and silky as Ori stroked it, and he was brushing his lips with his quill again.

“Kili!” Balin’s voice snapped out, and Kili jumped, smudging his work.

“The angerthas? You have copied them?” Balin asked, and Kili had to shake his head as he returned to his work.

Or _tried_ to.

That afternoon was maybe the longest lesson Kili had ever sat. There was just always _Ori_. If he wasn’t tracing his lips with the quill, or playing with his braids, he was resting a hand on his thigh beneath the desk where Kili could see but Balin couldn’t, and just _slowly_ stroking it back and forth.

And Balin _never saw it_. Ori was always perfectly composed and proper when Balin looked at him. ~~infuriating~~ ~~gorgeous~~ ~~kissable~~ ~~snugglable~~ ~~clever~~ ~~sneaky~~ ~~cute~~ Ori’s work was praised as always, and Kili worked on the _same_ lines of simple runes over and over again and couldn’t get them right.

Balin eventually sighed and gave up, shaking his head over the scrawl and telling him to come back next week with his attention on his _work_.

Kili promised himself he would.

He knew _exactly_ what he needed to get his attention back.

He cornered Ori the moment they were out of sight of everyone, backing the smaller Dwarf into a quiet shadowed corner.

“What was that about?” he demanded, instead of grabbing Ori and kissing that ~~perfect~~ mouth.

“I have _no_ idea what you’re talking about.” Ori said, brown eyes wide. His tone was one of perfect offended propriety, and even though there was a smile on the edge of his lips… Kili doubted. He _wasn’t_ going to grab and kiss someone who didn’t _want_ him to. It had _seemed_ like Ori wanted, but then now…

He huffed a sigh, turning away to leave him in peace.

And he almost didn’t believe it.

He really _couldn’t_ believe it, not of Ori, but the fact remained that his bottom had most definitely been smacked and Ori was the person standing right behind him.

The smaller Dwarf was giggling when Kili whirled around, mouth falling open with his shock.

“What?” he gasped.

“That…” Ori said with a smile and tone that suddenly reminded Kili _very much_ of the middle Ri brother as he grabbed hold of Kili’s lapels to pull him deeper into the shadows.

“That was about getting you to notice me, and getting you _alone_.” he purred.

And as Kili’s arms came up to surround the Dwarf who was every bit as wonderfully squishable as Kili had always dreamed he would be, he couldn’t even protest that he’d noticed Ori _years_ ago he just hadn’t thought he’d had a _chance_.

His mouth was otherwise engaged, with very important work. Very important work with soft sweet lips against his and the tickle of a mustache against his skin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now with art by Tag, showing what happened previously!  
> http://tagathsketch.tumblr.com/post/83289007195/inspired-by-this-little-gem-by-thorinsmut


	71. Nwalin week - Mirkwood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nori chooses a cellmate

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This little drabble was too short to make a fic of its own. So here it is.

.

It was simple enough to do.

While everyone else was snarling at the Elves and fighting to get close to their brothers while they were shoved into their cells, Nori used the Elves' own inclinations against them. Oh, he made a fine show of trying to get to his brothers, but they didn't need him. Dori'd gotten a death-grip on Ori they'd have to cut his fingers off to break. They'd be fine together.

_Nori_ figured out that the Elves holding him were the type to pull him in the exact opposite direction he seemed to want to go, and fought hard to stay as far from Dwalin as possible.

If he was getting locked up, he'd rather be in with someone he wouldn't mind fucking.

It was a risk, of course, but locked in a confined space with Dwalin for a prolonged period of time, Nori was either going to end up fucked out of his mind or with a broken nose. One or the other, but he had his money on the first.

You couldn't say Nori didn't know his way around a short-tempered warrior.

The Elves shoved Nori and Dwalin into a cell together, and Nori obligingly threw himself against the door beside Dwalin. It didn't budge, though, and he gave up. 

Dwalin kept at it for a while, though, because he was that kind of a stubborn warrior. Nori leaned back and admired the bunched strength of his big straining muscles.

Oh yes, he'd made a  _very_ good choice of cellmates.

.

 


	72. Nwalin week - the One Ring

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Hobbit has a ring

.

The Hobbit had a ring.

A _beautiful_ ring. Just a simple gold ring that shone _so pretty_.

No one else knew he had it. He kept it hidden, but  _Nori_ saw it.

He wanted it.

It would be so  _easy_ to have it. It wasn't like the Hobbit knew how to  _fight_ . 

It would be so easy – slip away when no one else saw, and lure the Hobbit to some quiet corner of Erebor. No one would ever know.

It wasn't like the Hobbit would put up a fight. He  _trusted_ Nori, soft little thing who'd never had to fight for what was his a day in his life. 

He'd die easy, and Nori would have the ring. It would be  _his_ .

The Hobbit would die easy... and Nori found himself perched up hidden in the rocks alone, eagerly licking the edge of a blade as he plotted murder.

It was  _Bilbo_ he was contemplating killing, and that wasn't him. Nori'd never say he was the best of Dwarves, but this wasn't  _him_ .

Nori ran in search of Dwalin, the big warrior he had an  _understanding_ with.

He dragged Dwalin away to an empty room, kissing sharp and desperate as he tore at their clothes.

“Make it hurt.” Nori begged.

_make it so I can't think anymore_

And Dwalin was  _always_ happy to oblige. 

.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I spent a ridiculous number of hours trying to make this longer. It wouldn't.   
> For that I apologize.


	73. Nwalin week - Last Times

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just another drabble
> 
> It was _always_ going to be the last time.

.

It was _always_ going to be the last time.

 

The last great con. 

The last big theft. 

 

The last time he let that damn thief slip through his fingers.

 

The last time he let that damn guard get too close. 

 

It was always  _going_ to be the last time.

 

The last time they crashed together against the wall of an alleyway, still half-fighting as their mouths found each other's. Dwalin's big hands easily hoisting Nori's body up against his – Nori's clever fingers searching out the piercing through Dwalin's nipple to tweak it just to the edge of pain.

The last time Dwalin fished the stolen purse out of Nori's clothes and shoved him away just as the rest of the guard closed in.

“Never again.” he hissed as Nori took a running start to climb the wall, glancing back with one last saucy wink before he was gone.

The last time Dwalin shoved a purse of stolen money into another guard's hands as he snarled about the damn thief escaping again. The last time he ignored exclamations about how rough the fight must have been, to leave him so disheveled.

 

It was  _always_ going to be the last time. 

 

It just never  _was_ .

.

 


	74. Flower language for werpiper (Mild Bifur/Ori)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This fluffy ficlet is a birthday present for werpiper (who writes the amazingly lovely Nwalin fic [Layers](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1396483) which you should run and read, the smut will melt you into a pile of goo) who requested 'Flower Language' for the prompt.
> 
> Happy Birthday Werpiper! I hope you like it!

It started with Ori.

The little warrior-scribe was restoring a book from the Great Library and became intrigued by the contents.

Or maybe it started with Bifur, who was always a bit odd and liked going for long walks out on the surface. His hunting trips were popular with younger Dwarves eager to learn from a hero of Erebor, but more often Bifur just liked to explore all the different plants that were growing back in the wake of the desolation.

Most likely it started with a combination of the two of them. Thick as thieves, they were – though Nori would tell you thieves wouldn't be caught dead conspiring so obviously.

Whatever the cause – Ori took to wearing flowers and bits of plants, as did Bifur.

It might have been just a funny phase, an interesting quirk of theirs, if they had not been heroes of Erebor. _Anything_ they did would be commented on, and in most cases, copied.

Ori was always very happy to explain his flowers.

“See, this is fennel for strength, and honesty for, hah, _honesty_ , and cherry for seeking knowledge... everything has a different meaning, and you can make messages with them...”

Bifur did not speak of his, but he wore cranberry and cedar and galirum – endurance and strength and patience, said those who looked it up.

And there _were_ those who looked it up.

It spread first among the younger Dwarves, swarming out of the mountain to search for the flowers they wanted to give to their beaus.

The older Dwarves grumbled that it was not very _Dwarvish_ , seemed like something _Elves_ would do – but once they realized the trend was not going to go away they joined in, in their own way. Diagrams of flowers were studied in the craft guilds, along with lists of flower meanings. They were designed and redesigned until they had good clean _Dwarvish_ lines, but were still recognizable.

Broaches of orchids, for beauty, began to come out of the jeweler's guilds, crafted of the most beautiful glittering gemstones.

Statesmen and public speakers wore jackets with lotus for eloquence embroidered into the edging in threads of gold.

Warriors were seen with tattoos of oak leaves for bravery and black poplar for courage, naming their weapons for the same or wild tansy for a declaration of war.

When Lady Dis herself wore an elegant white-gold hairnet in a design of cypress for mourning to court, it was clear the trend was to stay.

As for the two who started it – they hardly noticed it had caught on. They were more than happy sharing their bits of plant.

The day that Bifur offered Ori a red rosebud, Ori answered with a double aster for shared sentiments.

And they were both very happy.


	75. femslash Dwalin/Nori circus au

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> for asparklethatisblue's prompt: Ori, Dori and Balin's opinion on fem!Nori and fem!Dwalin's relationship? (no matter what sort of universe that's in)?

.

Circus!AU it is! 

.

Ori thought it was the most romantic thing he'd ever seen. 

He would blush as he huddled up in the corner of the big tent in his oversized sweater, sketching in his notebook, helping design fliers. Nori and the other aerialists would climb and fall on the silks, spin on the trapeze and the ring so fearless so high above the ground... and Dwalin with her set-up crew never missing a beat as they made sure everything was safe and nothing was mistimed. 

It wasn't the acrobats in their tight little costumes that made him blush, it was the way Dwalin and Nori _looked_ at each other, like fire crackling between their eyes. The way one of Dwalin's big hands would linger protectively for just a second on the small of Nori's back before she sent her into the ring. 

Nori had been playing and experimenting after hours, spinning on the silks until she flew a wide arc around the perimeter of the ring, body parallel to the ground and holding on with only her feet. 

“Dwalin!” she called, and the big woman caught her outstretched hands without missing a beat, flinging her away to spin faster than she could ever propel herself, laughing as she went. 

That kind of trust and wordless communication... Ori blushed and hid behind his notebook. 

It was the most romantic thing he'd ever seen. 

.

Dori was confused. 

After all those years of 'this is who I am, get used to it', Nori was dating a big, sweaty, bald and tattooed man? 

Dori didn't even _know_ the man – only knew they were dating from seeing them kiss before Nori came in to get her latest costume adjustments. One of the set-up crew, he supposed, Dori didn't usually know any of them. They didn't need his art. 

When he finally realized that, tattoos, hairstyle, size and muscles aside – Dwalin _was_ a woman... well. He was just _very_ glad he'd not voiced any of his doubts aloud and made a fool of himself. His policy of not commenting on _anything_ Nori did so as not to encourage her had paid off once again. 

He still didn't 'get it' though. 

A big, mannish maintenance goon? Why couldn't Nori have stuck with those lovely little acrobats she usually went for? 

But it didn't matter. Nori would no doubt continue her eternally incomprehensible ways, and there were _costumes_ to perfect. 

.

Balin was pleased. 

The fiery little aerialist was good for his little sister. Dwalin had been floating for years, not really committing to the family business but not searching for anything else either. With Nori in the picture, Dwalin started paying attention, started _caring_ again. 

And Nori... well, Nori was far easier to handle when she wasn't trying to chase the other aerialists into her bunk and sulking over the inevitable heartbreak when two too-similar people couldn't maintain a relationship. 

Balin dropped his pen the first time he heard Dwalin laugh. He crept quietly into the big tent to see Nori urging Dwalin through an improvised double act, his little sister flipping and twisting in the almost martial muscular elegance that had always defined her acrobatic style while Nori matched her in her own style. 

Nori laughed as Dwalin threw her into the air, spinning expertly and landing safely back in Dwalin's capable hands. 

Dwalin laughed again as Nori did a double backflip off her shoulders – that big rich sound he'd not heard in so long, not since Fundin... 

Balin wiped the tears from the corners of his eyes and turned to creep back out, leaving them what little privacy they had. 

If Nori could make Dwalin laugh again, then he could be nothing but pleased about their relationship. 

.


	76. femslash Dwalin/Nori, Circus AU, partner stretches

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> braidedribbon prompted: Maybe Dwalin trying some of the more acrobatic stunts Nori does and/or partner stretches.
> 
> I assume this is to go with the Circus AU, so that's what I wrote it in.

.

Nori stroked her hand down the muscles of Dwalin’s back, enjoying the overwhelming _strength_ of her before pressing gently on her lower back as Dwalin breathed out, leaning forward to touch her toes and try to press her forehead to her knees.

Dwalin had always kept herself in shape, in practice, but her flexibility had definitely improved since she started dating Nori. She hadn’t had anyone to _push_ her to become better, it seemed, and that was the saddest bit to Nori.

What was life without anything to _strive_ toward?

She eased off, letting Dwalin come back up from the stretch and reached around her, stroking her hands across Dwalin’s powerful pectoral muscles, down her muscular arms as she drew them out and back, pulling them back _just_ until she felt resistance as Dwalin breathed out.

Nori didn’t resist the urge to lean forward and nuzzle that soft place just behind Dwalin’s ear, breathing in her scent of sweat and the cedarwood soap she used – the best smell in the world.

She didn’t know how she’d overlooked Dwalin for so long. Dwalin had always _been there_ , a part of the scenery like a chair or a set of juggling pins, just another one of the set-up crew and ignorable even if Nori knew vaguely that she was the owner’s sister. She hadn’t noticed her until she _literally_ fell onto her – a new routine gone wrong, another acrobat knocking her off balance mid-air and sending her stumbling headlong into Dwalin’s arms. It was like hitting a wall, if a wall were warm and caught you and stroked you with huge gentle hands as it asked if you were ok and smelled like the best thing in the world.

Nori’d had the presence of mind to not _say_ she was as ok as she knew she was, to hold tight and soak up as much of that attention as she could while she had it… and by the time Dwalin was satisfied that she wasn’t hurt Nori had set up a dinner date.

Nori eased off, letting Dwalin’s arms come back to rest at her sides, moving to her side to lift her arm to stretch her tricep, folding Dwalin’s arm toward her shoulder and pressing it up and back… holding just at the point of resistance.

Dwalin watched her, blue eyes warm as they both counted the stretch. Nori straddled the big woman’s lap briefly to kiss her before moving to her opposite side to stretch her other arm.

Dwalin was probably the steadiest relationship Nori had ever had. Dwalin was calm and sturdy and didn’t tend to be dramatic, or get upset if Nori occasionally was. They worked together but they didn’t do the same _job_ , so it wasn’t like they had to compete – which had ruined more than one relationship in the past.

Nori almost wanted to thank the acrobat who’d knocked her into Dwalin. She probably _would_ have if it didn’t go against her every moral to praise clumsiness, especially clumsiness that could have seen her seriously injured.

She released Dwalin’s arm and bounced to her feet, offering the bigger woman a chivalrous hand up, which Dwalin took with a chuckle but put no weight on as she stood.

“Ready?” Nori asked, and Dwalin nodded, squaring her jaw. It was a more ambitious set of moves than Dwalin usually attempted, but she _had_ been improving ever since Nori started practicing with her.

“It’s all in the core.” Nori reminded, as though Dwalin needed the tip, “Just… like this!” and she was flipping across the empty mats, Dwalin following behind – all beautiful strength and grace and precision.

Nori had no idea how she’d overlooked her for so long.

.


	77. Femslash Circus AU Nwalin nonserious injuries

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For braidedribbon

.

Dwalin wasn't sure anything could be as bad as the time Nori had a sprained wrist and was grounded until it healed. The aerialist had been utterly miserable, nearly impossible to live with. Dwalin _had_ lived with her, of course, because – god help her – she was in love. With lots of snuggles and kisses and reassurances, Nori had survived until her wrist healed.

Dwalin hadn't thought anything could be that bad again until she pulled a muscle in her shoulder. Somehow, Nori managed to be even  _worse_ when Dwalin was the one injured. Dwalin didn't mind the help icing it and wrapping it. Nori didn't really need to go shout at Balin to demand Dwalin get time off from work – her brother would have given it as soon as Dwalin asked. Nori also didn't need to keep hounding at Dwalin to take aspirin for the swelling. The pain would remind her well enough when it wore off. Dwalin was not helpless at all. She didn't need help getting dressed or any of the other things Nori insisted on doing for her. Nori would not hear it any time Dwalin tried to suggest she didn't need so much pampering. 

The least said about Nori's cooking attempts, the better. Nori refused to allow Dwalin into the kitchen, so they were stuck with the mess tent for the time being.

Dwalin tried to put up with it all, she really did, but Nori's fretting wore on her more than the pain.

“Just leave it!” Dwalin finally snapped as the aerialist prodded at her shoulder, testing out Dwalin's range of motion far more cautiously than Dwalin would have.

“You'll be fine,” Nori said, ignoring her outburst. “You won't be hurt forever, you'll heal up. You'll be tumbling again in no time.” Nori petted at Dwalin's shoulder, “You'll be fine.” The little aerialist's fingers were trembling where they touched Dwalin – and Dwalin finally realized all this wasn't about _her_. It was about Nori, of course it was. Like any athletic performer at her peak she lived in terror of the 'one'. The injury that finally took her out of the ring, away from the spotlights. And she was projecting all that fear onto Dwalin's injury.

“Nori...” Dwalin kept her voice softer as she pulled her arm out of the smaller woman's grip and turned around on her chair to see her. “My arm _will_ heal up, and I _will_ be fine – but even if I lost some use of it I would be.”

“No, I'll take care of you, you won't lose...”

Dwalin caught Nori's hands as the aerialist reached for her shoulder again, ignoring Nori's squeak of dismay that she was moving her arm.

“Nori. I'm fine,” she said as soothingly as she could. “I'm fine, even with an injury. I'm not going to get fired... and neither would you. We take care of our family, you know that.”

Nori didn't keep arguing, at least. Her bottom lip trembled and she turned her face away from Dwalin.

“Come here,” Dwalin pulled Nori into her lap. For all Nori had been fussing over Dwalin for days, they hadn't really _cuddled_ since Dwalin got hurt. Nori was tense and tight everywhere, and Dwalin gently arranged the smaller woman in her lap, pressing Nori's face to her neck and holding her as close as she could without moving her injured arm much.

“We're alright,” Dwalin soothed. She knew a little about Nori, just as much as the aerialist would share. The years before she and her family worked for Balin, when sometimes Nori's acrobatics were Dori and Ori's only source of income. When any injury, anything that kept her from performing, might mean her family wouldn't _eat_ , far too young for that responsibility.

Things were better now, of course, Fundin wouldn't run a circus that bled its talent dry and hadn't raised children who would either, but old fears died hard.

“I was trying to help but I've been awful again, haven't I?” Nori sighed, curling in closer.

“A little bit,” Dwalin conceded, kissing Nori's soft cheek, “But I love you. Help me get my arm wrapped back up, and then I'm going to cook some goddamn _soup_. I promise I won't push myself too hard.”

“In a minute,” Nori mumbled, snuggling in closer, and Dwalin grinned. _There_ was her greedy cuddle bug. She squeezed Nori as tight as she could with just one arm. 

They were going to be alright.

.

 


	78. Dwalin/Nori Lacy Panties for Hattie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> To go with this image:  
> http://hattedhedgehog.tumblr.com/image/98274276357

It is a truth universally acknowledged that if Nori is wearing cute panties, Dwalin must remove them  _with his teeth_.

 

.

Dwalin sucked air through his teeth, fingers convulsively clenching on Nori’s soft sides, and he had to admit: Nori had the  _best_  ideas. He’d never imagined that a slightly jealous comment about Dams getting to wear  _all_ the fun underthings would end in the both of them wearing lacy panties perfectly tailored to their bodies.

Nori rolled his hips against Dwalin again, and Dwalin pulled him closer to grind. It felt  _amazing_ , the smoothness of the thin silk between them and the heat of Nori’s body, the unfair talent of his hips. Nori looked beyond delicious in his ruffles, not quite bare to Dwalin’s eyes, the brief covering only serving to accent what was hidden under it. Dwalin’s own green panties were even smaller than Nori’s, just barely enough slick fabric to cup his cock and stones – made them look bigger to be barely contained. He liked it, he felt  _sleek._  The lace was gorgeous, he’d never worn lace before and thought it might be a bit much. Then Nori looked at him as though he wanted to eat him alive, and nothing that made Nori react like  _that_  was a bad thing.

Dwalin’s fingers found the little clasps that held the straps so deliciously circling Nori’s waist and set to unbuckling them. Nori would have managed them quicker, but as Dwalin spent the time listening to him moan and grinding against his arse he didn’t mind. He rubbed his hands up and down Nori’s bare sides, teased at the edges of his panties, gently traced the heat of Nori’s trapped cock through the thin fabric before he turned Nori around.

Nori kissed Dwalin hard, and he was always wonderful to kiss – soft lips and sharp teeth and shuddering with a moan when Dwalin fucked his mouth with his tongue. Kissing Nori was nice, but that wasn’t what Dwalin had in mind.

Dwalin sank to his knees in front of Nori, breathing a puff of hot air through the thin purple silk. Nori choked on a gasp, his clever hands petting Dwalin’s head, encouraging. Dwalin rubbed his rough cheeks against the smooth fabric, breathing the warm clean scent of Nori’s skin. He mouthed at the damp spot Nori’s hard cock had leaked through the fabric, sucking the slick musk from it. He took his time, underthings like these were obviously made to be  _enjoyed_. Nori was whimpering by the time Dwalin took the top edge of the panties between his teeth.

He glanced up and didn’t break eye contact as he pulled them slowly,  _slowly_ , down. Nori’s gorgeous eyes were hooded with lust, lips parted and panting. Dwalin watched every shudder pass through Nori, drank in every blasphemous whimper.

Nori always had the  _best_  ideas, but Dwalin wasn’t so bad either if he did say so himself.

.


	79. home decorating (ri bros gen)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sam-ptarmigan prompted: How about a ficlet with Dori, gen / any pairing, “home decorating”?

.

It started with their mother’s shawl. The soft folds of it had always wrapped her sons up tight. That shawl and their mother’s arms were  _home_  when they had no home of their own.

Their mother’s shawl hung on the wall, the first thing to go up in any place they moved. Dori lifted little Ori up to hang it up, and even the meanest hovel was  _home_.

Nori had an unusual version of home decorating. He’d blow in on the wind with sun-bleached streaks in his hair and pack full of oddities from all over the world. He liked flashy things, always searching for something new and unusual. Dori would feed him up and figure out where to display his latest finds, shake his head over their middle brother’s stories and fuss over him until he drifted back out into the world with the changing winds.

Ori’s vision of what a home should look like was much more in line with Dori’s, for all he loved Nori and idolized his tall tales. He was happy to put Nori’s oddities on display, but when it came to himself he wanted comfort and familiarity. They had a good home together in Ered Luin. Dori strove for elegance and harmony, Ori for comfort, and Nori drifted through to add a touch of excitement now and then.

It was a good and happy home they had together—until they all three followed Thorin on the madcap quest to reclaim Erebor.

Dori didn’t really expect Nori to stick around in Erebor. He was surface-born, with the road in his boots, but he had hoped Nori would stay around a  _little_ longer. Dori had dared hope that Erebor might capture Nori’s interest for a few years at least, but after only a few months Nori drifted away on the changing winds of the spring thaw.

"He’ll be back," Dori promised Company members who didn’t know Nori so well and worried. "He wanders, but he always comes home."

Nori wasn’t gone nearly as long as Dori would have expected. He was back with the first frosts of fall, a laugh behind his teeth and a heavy pack on his back. Dori expected oddities and tall tales, he was not at all prepared for the first thing Nori brought out of the pack to be their mother’s shawl. He pressed it into Dori’s hands, and Dori called Ori over, and together they decided where to hang it. Their house in Erebor was far finer than any they’d ever had, comfortable and elegant, but that soft old shawl hanging on the wall finally made it feel  _right_.

Nori sighed happily, leaning against Dori’s shoulder as he watched Ori fiddle with the corners to make the shawl lay just right.

“ _Now_  it’s home,” Nori said. Dori could only wrap an arm around him to hold him tight. Ori saw them and jumped down to join their hug. Three brothers wrapped up tight beneath their mother’s shawl.

And Dori was home.

.


	80. Bilbo/Bofur mutually unrequited crush

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ze-spoopy-veda prompted: I guess my prompt would be Bilbo owns a bookstore/teashop next to Bofur’s repair store and they have huge crushes on each other and won’t admit it.

.

The proprietor of Bag-End Books was a quiet man. Bilbo was always setting up out front or in the front window when Bofur came in to open his repair shop in the morning. He was a neat, quiet little man and he ran a quiet little shop. It suited Bofur just fine. He and Bifur could concentrate on even the fiddliest repairs without danger of loud noises or crashes disturbing them, the way they’d had in their  _last_  location. Bofur greeted Bilbo with a smile and a nod every morning, and little Bilbo would duck his honeyed curls and smile his own greeting.

One of these days, Bofur would get up the nerve to go into his shop and maybe try to strike up a conversation, but about what? Bofur’d never been a strong reader. For all he was the talkative one in his family, Bofur always stumbled over himself when it was really important, and what was more important than matters of the heart? What would they have to talk about? There was nothing he could say to Bilbo, really. They’d have nothing in common.

No, it was probably best if Bofur didn’t make a fool of himself over dapper little Bilbo in his pretty bookshop. It was probably best if he remained just passing acquaintances with his shop neighbor.

But one of these days…

.

Bilbo was going to break something. He was going to break something and take it over and have a real conversation with Mr. Bofur about getting it repaired. He made sure he was in early every morning, and he decided it over again every day when Bofur’s laughing brown eyes swept up to him with a smile and a nod.

He was a bit breathtaking, when the light hit him right. He glowed like gold in the morning sun. He was strong too. He wasn’t so much taller than Bilbo, but he never failed to help if there were heavy things that needed moved into his shop. Bilbo watched from the window and bit his lip watching the muscles strain through Bofur’s shirt.

Bofur had the most lovely lilting accent, his turn of phrase was sublime – and he was  _kind_. Bilbo overheard him breaking it easy to people and refusing payment when he couldn’t repair things they’d broken. And when he sang around his shop – oh, it was to die for. Bilbo wasn’t the only one who thought so, his customers always smiled when they overheard Bofur through the walls.

Bilbo was going to break something and finally talk to him in person – but what? It would have to be something precious to warrant getting it repaired. What if it was obvious he’d broken it on purpose? How embarrassing. And what if it couldn’t be repaired? That would be heartbreaking.

No, it was probably best it stayed an idle fancy.

But every morning he answered Bofur morning smile and he planned it again. He just had to  _break_  something…

.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on tumblr where it bore the tags:  
> #bofur will be the one who breaks the stalemate #he'll visit bilbo's shop and be awkward and nervous and break something #and feel awful about it #and insist on fixing it #and bilbo will bring him tea and sit in the shop with him while he repairs it #and they'll get along just fine #in later years they will laugh about how nervous they both were


	81. Nori/Dwalin merperson AU for asparklethatisblue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sparkle wanted a bedtime story in the chat and I liked how it turned out, so here - have a short fluffy drabble with Sailor!Dwalin and Mer!Nori.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by Sparkle's mer!Nori arts.  
> http://asparklethatisblue.tumblr.com/post/57517593974/i-jumped-on-the-bandwagon-and-decided-that-the  
> http://asparklethatisblue.tumblr.com/post/57517619269/in-which-dwalin-falls-in-love-with-a-merman-and  
> http://asparklethatisblue.tumblr.com/post/57636339927/more-stuff-for-the-merfolk-au-3-because-i-love

He still had the emerald around his neck. Nori, Dwalin had gotten the mer's name from him eventually. He wouldn't give it up. It gleamed with a brilliant green flash to match his eyes when the beautiful mer would surface. Close enough to touch, sometimes. He was all sleekness, all sharp-toothed smile and endlessly long flowing coppery hair and tail. The cool smoothness of his skin haunted Dwalin's dreams, the strong sureness of the hands that had saved him, and the softness of his hair around Dwalin.

Warm dreams, that ended with moaning and Dwalin's hand down his sleep pants.

Nori was capricious. One day he might swim close to Dwalin, watching him with brilliant wide eyes that matched the emerald he'd stolen and flirting with suggestive undulations of his long sleek body—and scaring all the fish away. Other days he would work tirelessly to drive almost more fish than Dwalin could catch into his nets and accept the fattest of them thrown to him as his due—tearing it apart to eat with his bare teeth. Some weeks Dwalin would see him every day, other times he would not see him for weeks at a time.

They shared stories, sometimes. On days Nori seemed determined to keep Dwalin from fishing he stopped even trying. He'd lay out in his boat, fingertips dangling over into the water, and just talk. Nori would swim around and around him, diving and rising, and his stories were full of the dark dangers of the deep and treasures fallen to rest in broken ships on the sands below the waves. Dwalin's were stories of the land, utterly different, but they entertained each other.

He knew it was dangerous. Nori was capricious. He'd saved Dwalin once, but there was no guarantee he'd not drown him if given the chance, but Dwalin let Nori touch him on those days. He'd lie still still in the boat, and let Nori do as he liked. It might start with Nori running his entire body beneath Dwalin's fingertips again and again—soft hair, gentle lips over sharp teeth, the cool smoothness of his skin, and the delicacy of his scales and fins.

Then, he might explore Dwalin's hand—stroke his fingers, explore his scars, tug on his arm hair and further up. The moment Dwalin moved it was over—Nori would dive away and be gone. As gentle and exploratory as those touches were, they were enough to fire Dwalin's desire. He choked back his moans and held himself perfectly still as Nori stroked further up his arm—unbuttoned his shirt and hummed curiously over his broad hairy chest.

Dwalin's breath caught in his throat when Nori's cool nimble fingers curiously pinched his nipple. Nori was nearly in the boat with him—had pulled himself gradually up over the side to reach more. Their eyes met for a brief instant, and Nori threw himself over the side in a flash of emerald green and copper.

Dwalin might not be so good a sailor as he once was—with no desire to leave his peaceful little island, hire on to bigger ships. He might not even be a great fisherman, to be happier on days he caught nothing, but he was peaceful. He'd had his fill of great quests, and it brought only heartache. He was happy flirting with his beautiful mer, with his fishing, with his small cottage right on the sea.

The moonlit night Dwalin heard Nori's laugh calling him out into his little cove, he did not hesitate. He left his cabin and climbed down his dock—slipping nearly naked into the warm lapping water and swimming out to him. He placed himself without hesitation in Nori's element, in his power. A long smooth tail wrapped itself around him, soft smooth skin slid against his. He wrapped his arms around Nori, his hands stroked the beautiful mer's skin. His mouth met Nori's in a kiss that was soft and cool and salty with the feel of Nori's hair and fins surrounding him—and if this was drowning, he did not care.


	82. Human!Fem!Dwalin/Mer!Nori - Gills - for asparklethatisblue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sparkle wanted another bedtime story in the chat yesterday.  
> A quick drabble of trust porn, this time.
> 
> Complete with art by Sparkle!

Dwalin sat on the rocks in her cove. The tide was just right in the fading evening light, gentle waves rolling over her nearly up to her shoulders. Nori lay in her lap, arms twined around her neck and a twist of his long tail wrapped tight around her ankle.

She stroked his body, soft cool skin so resilient under her fingers, smooth scales as hard and glittering as diamonds. He breathed as they kissed, and the rise and fall of the gills along his ribs drew her curious attention.

Gently, delicately with her big calloused hands, she ran her thumb across one. Nori stilled in her arms, vivid emerald-green eyes wide staring up into hers. For a moment she feared she'd lost him, that he would dive out of her arms and away into the deeps as he so often would when they were both new at this—both still learning to trust.

After an interminable moment, he breathed again—slow, arching his back to bare all of his pale belly to her and open his gills wider.

Carefully, slowly—watching his face the entire time to be sure—Dwalin repeated the touch along Nori's gills. The edges were smooth, his skin hardening out more like a scale than cartilage if she had to judge, and against her fingers she could feel the water pull in and push out with his breath.

He shuddered in her arms.

Dwalin had dealt with enough fish (and Nori was not a fish, never a fish, but...) she knew how vulnerable a point the gills were.

Nori was open, here, into the core of his body. She touched him, and he opened for her with his wide inhuman eyes never leaving hers. She could reach into him, hold his very _lungs_ in her hands, and he _let_ her.

When Dwalin's fingertips brushed the bright blood-red fringes of his delicate gill lamellae, he moaned, tail twisting tight around her leg. Her breath stuttered in her throat, as though he were the one reaching into _her_ chest.

[ ](http://asparklethatisblue.tumblr.com/post/107924376098/in-which-nori-is-a-merman-and-dwalin-a-human)


	83. Nwalin - Law Enforcement in Hell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I was playing around with a fanfic palette meme and came up with this prompt.

.

"New guy, hm?" An unfamiliar demon melted out of the wall, licking his lips with a long forked tongue as he eyed Dwalin up and down. He was shorter than Dwalin, with tri-peaked hair that on closer look turned out to be slowly flickering flames. There was a tuft of flames on the end of his switching tail, too. Dwalin recognized the mannerism of a cat about to strike and tensed for it, though from  _where_  he recognized that he could not say. He did not have much memory of his 'life'.

"Love the big bad warrior look on you," the demon continued, circling him. Dwalin turned to keep him in his sights. "You can call me Nori. Come with me, I'll show you the ropes."

Dwalin nodded, he had no other instructions and nothing else to do. He scratched around the base of a horn as he followed the sinuous sway of Nori's slender hips, accentuated by the swish of his tail. He was fairly certain he had not always had horns.

Nori showed him guard rounds, Dwalin recognized what those were. There were simple tasks that needed to be done, in certain orders, and Dwalin could do them. There were souls that must be guarded and herded. Order that must be kept. Order was important, that was something he recognized.

"Order is important to this kind of work," Nori agreed, "But so is a little seed of chaos. That's me."

"So... we must find balance."

"Something like it," Nori grinned, swaying closer to Dwalin where they walked. "You keep everything running and predictable, that's your job. And sometimes I distract you so things run wild, that's my job."

"And if I don't let you?" Dwalin asked.

"That's no fun at all," Nori spun around to face him, no longer walking. "Good thing about making it to hell? No one cares if you sin a little more." He leaned forward, resting his hands on Dwalin's bare chest, eyes very bright and intense. "Tell me you don't want to know what it's like to burn?"

His tail wrapped around Dwalin's leg, slow flames caressing his skin. It was warm, sensuous and tempting--and he was a demon, why should he not give in? His hands closed on Nori's hips, pulling the smaller demon in closer.

"I'll give it a try," he purred.

.


	84. Nwalin smut

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A brief smutty interlude featuring trans man Nori inspired by this art by Sparkle:  
> http://asparklethatisblue.tumblr.com/image/110107488963

.

Nori pushed back harder against Dwalin, grinding him in deeper. He would never, _never_ get tired of the feeling of being so filled. Dwalin's cock was so big, so hard, so deep inside Nori it ached.

Nori gasped a short moan as Dwalin thrust shallowly into him, knees spreading to force Nori's further apart, opening him wider to get that little bit deeper. Nori's breath was constricted by the tight vest that bound his chest, limiting his air. His head spun, from pleasure or lack of air he was not sure. Both probably. He gasped his short moans, sweat dewing on his forehead and back as he fucked himself back on Dwalin. 

"So good," Dwalin rumbled behind Nori, lips soft against the back of his ear. "Love when you're so wet for me." Dwalin's fingers reached down further, playing with Nori's slick for a moment before returning to their place. Dwalin's slippery fingers rubbed him endlessly, sending waves of shudders through his body. Nori groaned as he finally found the right angle to grind on Dwalin. It hurt, nearly, so deep Dwalin took everything Nori could offer. Pressure and stretch on everything that wanted that, and rubbing perfectly on everything inside him that wanted rubbed. The intensity was beautiful as the pleasure built, hot and tight through his body, nearly pain.

"Love to feel how much you want it," Dwalin whispered, rough with his own pleasure. "How much you want  _me_ , so deep inside you."

Nori snarled wordlessly as he finally reached his climax. He clenched down tight on Dwalin's cock as he body bucked back against Dwalin's, overwhelmed in the crashing wave of his pleasure. He'd have collapsed to his elbows on the bed if Dwalin hadn't caught him, holding him up to keep fucking him at that angle that was  _just right,_ fingers rubbing relentlessly until it became  _too much_ .

"No," Nori gasped out in his short breaths, squirming away from Dwalin's hands. He flopped on the bed, body arching in aftershocks. Dwalin, bless the stones, knew him well enough to know what he liked. Nori did not have to be able to form words to get what he needed. Dwalin grabbed him, rolling him onto his back. Nori spread willingly for him; Dwalin only paused to check the sheath over his cock before he plunged back into Nori. Nori cried out breathlessly as he was pinned beneath Dwalin's body, held close as Dwalin began thrusting hard and fast into him.

Nori buried his face against Dwalin's shoulder, holding him close and tight. This position was different, less deep and Dwalin could not rub him directly, but it worked. There was pressure and motion and that was enough on the heels of his climax. The fading tendrils of Nori's pleasure roared back to full life. His body bucked and squirmed beneath Dwalin's. He could make no words, only mewls and gasps as his pleasure was drawn out impossibly long. Dwalin answered him with half-words of his own, rough encouragement and praise.

Dwalin gasped faster and harder as he reached his own peak. He roared as his powerful body arched back, and then curled down tight around Nori's, bucking hard with the slowing waves of his climax as he spent.

He could not stay there, good as it felt to be tangled so tight together. Dwalin reached down to secure the sheath and pulled out of Nori before he grew soft. He collapsed back on the bed, damp with sweat and breathing like a bellows still. Nori crawled over to him on limbs that felt like well-boiled noodles. He flopped onto Dwalin's chest, and Dwalin wrapped an arm around him to hold him close.

Nori pressed a few soft kisses to Dwalin's chest, and Dwalin's hand petted his shoulders and back, stroked his hair and burrowed beneath it to hold the nape of Nori's neck. His hand was so big, so strong and rough, and so perfectly gentle as it held him.

"Perfect," Nori whispered, smiling against the thick hairs of Dwalin's chest.

.

 


	85. silly domestic Nwalin in bed with cake for asparklethatisblue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I was prompted: silly domestic Nwalin where they share cake in bed because they can't be bothered to get up

.

"We will have to get up  _some_  time,” Dwalin pointed out eventually.

"No," Nori protested, cuddling closer to his chest. The blankets and pillows were perfect, warm and cozy in the wake of a long slow lovemaking. Nori would like nothing more than to cuddle Dwalin in bed for the the rest of… ever.

Mmm, yes. That sounded good.

Dwalin’s hand rubbed Nori’s back, slowly up and down. Nori sighed as he relaxed further. There was nowhere else he’d rather be than in bed with Dwalin. It was the best place in the world.

"This is how we die," Dwalin spoke again after a time, a chuckle under his words. "The great heroes of Erebor slain by starvation in a bed too comfortable to be left."

"Shush," Nori chastised him. "You’ll survive a little longer. You’ve got some reserves to spare." He squished a little handful of softness over Dwalin’s hip.

” _I_  have reserves? Well then what’s this?” Dwalin laughed as he reached for Nori’s ticklish regions. Nori batted his hands away, which resulted in a brief tussle in the blankets before it devolved into kissing and petting. Nori wrapped his leg around Dwalin’s to keep him close and kissed him, enjoying being pinned beneath Dwalin’s weight.

"I love laying here with you, I’d stay all day, but I  _am_  getting hungry,” Dwalin pointed out. “We have to get up and cook eventually.”

"No," Nori told him. Why would anyone ever want to get up? Getting out of bed and doing anything was bad. "We still have that cake we got from Dori. We can eat that… later."

Dwalin laughed and lifted Nori to press a kiss to the center of his chest, and then firmly pushed Nori’s hands away and left the bed – completely ignoring Nori’s sounds of protest.

Nori pouted in the blankets and pillows, wrapping them tighter around himself. He missed the furnace heat of Dwalin to cuddle against.

Dwalin came back more quickly than expected, before Nori did more than think about gathering himself to go in search of him. He had the cake on a plate, two forks, and what looked like a jug of sweet cider. Nori perked up at the sight, and Dwalin laughed as he crawled back into bed. Nori let himself get rearranged to lay between Dwalin’s legs while Dwalin sat against the headboard.

"There. Now we won’t starve," Dwalin soothed. "Isn’t that worth it?"

"You were gone too long," Nori protested, cuddling closer. He did take the second fork and help himself to some cake, though. It was really a very good cake, and he  _was_  maybe a little hungry too.

Dwalin just laughed and offered Nori the cider.

.


	86. Nori/Fem!Dwalin - the meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hattie made a super hot cislady Dwalin art.  
> Nori approved.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The art:  
> http://hattedhedgehog.tumblr.com/post/114722201057/femdwalin-who-is-likely-going-to-be-the-reason
> 
> Hattie and Sparkle both contributed many ideas to this scenario. I merely wrote them down.

.

Dwalin downed the last of her ale and slammed her tankard down, glaring down the Dwarves she was about to teach a lesson to. All Dwalin had wanted of this tavern was to have a nice drink and dinner, and she'd enjoyed both, but now she had to deal with a pair of loudmouths who thought they could insult Lady Dis and the King.

Dwalin snarled as she pulled her knuckledusters on. Other tavern patrons were beginning to take note, moving away or taking bets. She was going to publicly teach these Dwarves to watch their tongues and reconsider their positions before they spouted bile. She was going to...

"I _volunteer_..." the quiet heartfelt pronouncement caught Dwalin off guard. Her head snapped to the side to see the speaker. He was a smaller Dwarf to match his higher voice, with braided eyebrows and big beautifully coiffed hair up in peaks. He was perched on a high bar stool and staring right at her.

Mahal, was he serious? He was attempting to flirt, with her, right now? Dwalin might have taken offense at his sense of timing, but he was looking at her as though she were dipped in mithril – his awe and longing seemed sincere. And he certainly wasn't _unattractive_. She'd always gone for small and pretty.

Dwalin finished buckling her knuckleduster with her face burning. She pointed at him briefly, pinning him in place with a look, and ignored how her heart sped up at his response. He practically glowed as he broke into a smile. She'd get awkward and stumble over her own tongue if she actually tried to talk to him, but she didn't have to. That was one advantage of being so big and rough, if she acted confident people just assumed she was a warrior of few words and knew what she was doing.

Dwalin set the thought aside, and delivered a quick and efficient lesson in manners. A bloodied nose, a possibly cracked rib, and a thoroughly broken chair later – Dwalin picked the two loudmouths up by the scruffs of their necks.

" _Never_ insult her Ladyship or the King again," Dwalin growled. She shook them like dogs to be sure the lesson stuck, and flung them out of the tavern.

Dwalin turned back to survey the damage, rubbing at her slightly bruised jaw. One of them had gotten a lucky punch in, but it would fade in a few minutes. People were throwing their winnings back and forth, and a few people were calling out to offer her a drink, but Dwalin's eyes fixed immediately on the 'volunteer'. Volunteer for what, exactly? What did he expect from her? She'd like to find out, though.

He was sitting exactly where she'd left him, breathless looking back at her. Dwalin was glad the redness of her face could be attributed to the fight as she stepped through the tavern to stop right in front of him. His eyes were beautiful up close, bright hazel.

"Hello gorgeous," he breathed.

"Dwalin," Dwalin corrected, taking a firm fistful of the front of his jacket like she knew what in Durin's name she was doing.

"Nori," he introduced. His breath quickened, arching his chest up against Dwalin's fist with a whimper. His pink lips were slightly parted as he lifted his face toward her – an open invitation if she'd ever seen one.

Dwalin kissed him.

It started simply enough, but he opened under her lips with a moan. He tasted of sweet mead, all warmth and depth and sweetness hers for the taking. His teeth caught lightly at her lip as he sucked on it, and she groaned as his own clever tongue followed back into her mouth. Their kiss grew deeper and rougher by the moment. Nori's body was small under her hands as they took a mind to begin wandering, but strong and compact. He melted into her touch, one of his hands sliding down her back to take a firm grip on her arse and pull her body closer to his, the other stroking her bare bicep. He gasped against her mouth when she flexed.

They were both breathless when they drew back from the kiss. Dwalin was not sure what she was supposed to do now. She could feel her heartbeat thrumming hot between her legs, the slickness of desire. She would like to have Nori, if he wanted her as much as it seemed like he did. Should she try to invite him back to her place? But there might be questions from her traveling companions she did not want to answer. Should she walk out without a word, maintaining the image of a gruff warrior? She stepped back slightly, folding her arms.

Nori smiled at her, lips reddened and clothes somewhat rumpled by her attentions. "I have a room upstairs," he whispered.

Dwalin nodded once, firmly.

.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> to be continued...


	87. Nori/fem!Dwalin - the smuts part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nori continues to enjoy Dwalin (aka there are graphic smuts)

.

Nori could barely believe his luck as Dwalin followed him up to his room. She did not react quite like he expected her to once they were in it, though. He was not pinned to the wall and informed of the ways in which he would be pleasuring her, or summarily shoved to his knees or on his back on the bed so she could ride his face or his cock, or face-down so she could fuck him. Dwalin kissed him again instead – all the dirtier for starting so sweet before it went messy and hungry. He liked that. Dwalin's big rough hands – so vicious in a fight – were everywhere, but they were gentle on Nori's body. They eased under the edges of his clothes cautiously, as though asking his permission. He was more than willing to give it. It was not what he'd expected, but he liked this too. Very much. There were no complaints from him.

Nori undid his belt, dropped it to the floor and began undoing his ties and buttons, encouraging with a whispered 'yes' against her soft lips when she began stripping his clothes off him. Dwalin groaned when her hands reached bare skin. She held him close and stroked his chest and back, enjoying him though he was unmarked by warrior's ink and scars. He touched her too, her arms and shoulders, her broad back and the strength of her thighs – reveling in the contrasting hardness and softness of her body against his.

Nori nuzzled under her rough beard to suck on the side of her neck, tasting the salt of her skin and loving the shudder that passed through her and the way she grabbed him closer. "I expected you'd be rougher," he murmured. He knew they were the wrong words to have said as soon as they were out of his mouth. Dwalin tensed away from him.

"Didn't think I had to be, all the time." Dwalin's face had turned deeper red than ever, clear up to the tall crest of her hair and visible even in the intricate designs shaved into the short hairs on the sides of her head. She couldn't quite meet his eyes. Mahal's blessed anvil, she was _shy_. Warrior big and powerful enough to pick up grown Dwarves by the backs of their necks like kittens, and she was _shy_. Nori didn't laugh aloud with the realization, but he'd been quiet just a breath too long.

"Sorry to disappoint," Dwalin growled. She turned quickly toward the door, fleeing in embarrassment. He'd fucked _this_ up royally and hurt her already. If she left he'd have lost the chance to bed the most perfect Dam he'd ever had the pleasure of watching deliver a beating.

"No wait please!" Nori begged, blocking her path to the door with his somewhat insignificant body. If she wanted to go through him, it wouldn't be any barrier at all. "I am not disappointed, not even the tiniest bit. You don't have to be rough, I like this. Don't go?"

Dwalin paused. She didn't slam through him and leave, but she didn't step closer either. She folded her arms and just scowled at him, still red.

"I was enjoying this, so much," Nori promised. He dared step closer, running his fingertips soothingly along the hard muscles and scars of her forearm. "What do you like? I want to give you what you like."

Dwalin caught his fingers, and for half a heartbeat he was afraid she was going to break them. She twined them between hers instead, palm to palm as she pulled him closer.

"I like kissing," she said gruffly, face flaming and her other hand coming to rest on his hip.

Nori wordlessly leaned closer, lifting his face to hers to have another of her kisses that started so sweet and turned so hungry. "I like that," he breathed in a moment his lips were free – before she claimed him again.

"Like touching you," she rumbled. Her big rough hand slid up under what was left of his clothes to run across his skin.

"Oh, yes, I like that," Nori moaned. He shuddered under her touch as she divested him of his final shirt and her hands wandered freely. He whined when she thumbed circles around his nipples, teasing pleasure running through the core of his body clear down to his aching cock. He'd been half-hard since she started growling and putting her knuckledusters on, and still untouched.

Dwalin leaned down, rough beard and soft lips teasing the side of Nori's neck. "...being touched," Dwalin whispered against his skin.

"Please," Nori begged shamelessly. It was undignified, but then nobody was dignified in a fuck if you were doing it right. "Let me touch you?" He stroked the strength of her shoulders, her back, her hips, eased his hands under the edges of her tunic. "You're so magnificent, so perfect. Let me undress you?"

Dwalin nodded once, face bright red.

"Thank you," Nori breathed. He kissed her, sucked on her lips and yielded to the press of her tongue. His nimble fingers undid her belt and her laces, baring her skin to his hands. He maneuvered them as he did, a little pressure here and there to back her toward the bed. She broke from their kiss to glance behind her when she bumped into it, and elected to kick her boots off and lay on it, pulling him down on top of her. Nori didn't mind that at all. He kicked his own boots off and finally pulled her shirt off.

Dwalin was bare to his eyes now, and Nori leaned back to look his fill. She was even more magnificent than he'd imagined. She had a thick pelt of curls running down her torso, tattoos and warrior scars, a little gleam of gold piercing her nipples to make his mouth water.

"Can I just..." Nori begged, falling forward to bury his face in her breasts. They were so soft, he could not help rubbing his face against them.

Dwalin laughed, and it was the most beautiful sound he'd ever heard. Her face was alight, smiling at him as she reached up to hold him closer. It had the side benefit of squeezing her breasts closer together, and Nori might be happy to suffocate in them. It was not likely Dwalin would get much out of that though, and there was so much more he'd like to do for her.

Nori shifted back up to kiss her, enjoying the feel of her breasts against his chest, her hands on his back and sliding lower to squeeze his arse. His cock, still trapped in his clothes, rubbed against her, and they both groaned at it.

"I'd love to polish your ruby," Nori whispered against her lips, demonstrating with a flickering lick of his tongue across her bottom lip. "Would you like that?"

Dwalin hesitated.

"Tell me no," Nori urged. "I'll only like it if you like it."

"Not yet," she managed roughly, petting his back. "Work up to that?"

Nori grinned, nipping affectionately at her lips. The biggest and roughest of warriors, and she was shy and wanted to be made love to rather than use him for her pleasure. Nori liked that contrast as well as he liked Dwalin's softness and strength, the gentleness of the way she was touching him against her potential violence. "There's no rush," he promised.

Nori was not adverse to exploring Dwalin at leisure, enjoying all of her. He played with her broad sturdy hands briefly, which seemed to surprise her. He tasted her knuckles and sucked on her fingertips, loving their size and strength, and moved on. Nori kissed and sucked at Dwalin neck, nipped along her collarbone, and worked his way slowly downward. She arched her chest up to meet him when he breathed over a nipple, and moaned when he took it gently between his teeth. He sucked at the gold through it, teased it with his tongue – alternating light flicks with slower swirls. Dwalin was not shy with her noises, and Nori followed were her sighs and groans lead him. He moved from nipple to nipple, and then onward. His leg slipped down between hers, and her powerful thighs closed around it. She arched against him, rutting her sex against him, and the thought alone was nearly as good as the feel of her body moving against his.

He moved on from that too, eventually. Nori nosed at Dwalin's navel, kissed the strength of her core muscles with her big fingers sinking into his hair to direct him, and moved lower between her legs. Dwalin shucked her trousers off, opening for him eagerly. She was not hesitating at all now, and Nori could not bear to leave her waiting.

Dwalin's sex was drenched with her slick, warm folds slippery-smooth under Nori's tongue, creamy-tart and musky. His own moan answered Dwalin's sighed whimper, there was nothing else like it. He licked upward, and took her generous ruby into his mouth to suck. It was a satisfyingly plump mouthful, and Nori set to it with all his skill. Dwalin's fingers dug into his hair, pulling him close. Her strong thighs closed around him, squeezing him just a little, and Nori could die happy right there.

Dwalin moaned in answer to Nori's groan against her ruby, and he nearly smiled as he hummed – pitched just right to let the vibrations travel through her. He licked and sucked, ground down with his tongue and tried lighter flicks – discovering what she liked best and using it without mercy.

Dwalin's back arched up, muscles clenching across her body when she climaxed. Her body shook, fingers clenching painfully tight in his hair, a sharp pain to make Nori's eyes roll back in ecstasy. She fucked herself against his face with a breathless cry. Her slick soaked through Nori's beard. He'd wash it out later, but not as well as he might. He'd wear her scent as a badge of pride against his skin, and moaned helplessly at the thought.

Nori sagged back, dazed, when Dwalin was through with him. Trembles were passing through her muscles, little shivers, as she lay all sprawled and open to him. His hand fell to his lap, and he was hardly thinking as he scrambled to free his cock. He whined as his hand finally closed on his neglected cock, throbbing with his own need. He stroked quick and light, far more than ready to get off.

Dwalin's heavy-browed blue eyes opened, taking him in. She blinked twice before she grabbed him and hauled him up to lay with her. Her own big hand engulfed his on his cock, stilling it as she kissed him. Nori whined as his hips arched up into her hand, but she was relentless as she kissed her own flavor from his mouth.

"I want you to fuck me," she whispered, a low growl nearly enough to bring him off all on its own.

Nori breathed carefully. Dwalin wanted him to fuck her? She wanted to welcome him inside her. The thought of it was nearly overwhelming. It was just unfair, when she had him so close already. But never let it be said Nori wasn't up for a challenge. Never let it be said he didn't give his partners a good time.

"Just your luck I've got a sheath on me," Nori grinned.

.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To be continued once more!


	88. Nori/Fem!Dwalin - the smuts part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which things reach a conclusion

.

"I want you to fuck me," Dwalin whispered, a low growl nearly enough to bring him off all on its own.

Nori breathed carefully. Dwalin wanted him to fuck her? She wanted to welcome him inside her, into the wet and the heat and the tightness of her body. The thought of it was nearly overwhelming. It was just unfair, when she had him so close already. But never let it be said Nori wasn't up for a challenge. Never let it be said he didn't give his partners a good time.

"Just your luck I've got a sheath on me," Nori grinned, shucking out of his trousers but keeping the sheath and the tin of salve in his hands.

"I've got Stars of..." Dwalin cut herself off sharply.

"Copper Stars," Nori corrected for her, knowing in his core that wasn't what she'd meant. Not with that look on her face. She was older than he'd realized, if she had Stars of Durin, and further gone in pleasure than she should be to tell him she had a string of mithril beads in her womb to prevent conception. They'd lost that with Erebor; the copper ones they could make now were not nearly as good – from what Nori heard. Not to mention the danger of walking around with mithril. There had been only one assault on a Dwarf with Stars of Durin, and the Men responsible had not long survived the attempt, but the word had spread. From then on there was not a single Dwarf who'd admit to having one.

"Just as soon use the sheath too," Nori continued blithely. He quickly checked it over as he spread a bit of salve over it, then slid it onto his straining cock. "Doubly safe never hurt anyone." He never fucked a bearer without a sheath, Stars or no, just on principle. There were already enough bastards like him, no need to continue the tradition.

Dwalin flashed a brief grin and kissed Nori again. She was not shy anymore, and positioned him exactly where she liked. They lay on their sides facing each other, her big hand on his hip to pin him in place. Dwalin hooked her leg over his, opening herself. The first thrust of her hips slid his cock along the hot slick of her sex, nudging between her folds. Nori moaned into her mouth. Dwalin adjusted herself, his cock head poised at her entrance. Her second thrust took him to the hilt.

Dwalin groaned, sound pulled helplessly from the depths of her as her body arched back. Nori's own gasp was lost in it. She clenched, holding him in her strength. Her hand slid up his back to cradle the nape of his neck, heavy-browed blue eyes capturing his when they opened. Dwalin thrust again, shallow motions with her hips as Nori rose to meet her. Dwalin whined low in her throat, begging a kiss from him. Soft little kisses pulling at his lips, searing hot in the brief moments of their contact. Dwalin held Nori, not a physically pinning hold as she took her pleasure, but inescapable.

This position was not the deepest, but Nori had never been so connected. Dwalin's eyes held him captive, every motion, every sensation translated through them and her voice and expression. He was inside Dwalin, and it was impossible to ignore the enormity of that. He could feel himself in her, and she felt him inside her, and nearly he thought he could feel her feeling him.

Nori'd had his fair share of lovers, prided himself on his techniques, but he had no defenses against Dwalin's pleasure. It flowed over and through him, rushing him toward the end. He might as well have been a fumbling adolescent with her. He held her tight, nails biting into her broad back, caught in her eyes and unable or unwilling to break away.

"I... I'm..." Nori gasped out in warning. His control was frayed beyond his ability to hold, edges of his climax singing in his muscles.

"Go on," Dwalin moaned encouragement, grinding down on him. Nori's eyes finally broke contact with Dwalin's as he spent. He cried out as his body bucked against the strength of hers, pleasure burning through him until he collapsed in shudders in her arms, face pressed tight against her shoulder. Dwalin's broad hands petted his back, his ruined hair, humming patiently.

"I'm so sorry," Nori gasped, securing the sheath with a hand around the base of his softening cock as he pulled out of her. He'd gone and shot off before she was done. "I can use my hands for you, let me..."

"Shh," Dwalin soothed in a quiet rumble, catching his hand and drawing it away from her sex. She kissed him again, sweet and gentle with no impatience, and he melted into it. "Next time, maybe. I just wanted to feel you."

Nori was halfway into discarding the used sheath when 'next time' filtered its way into his sex-addled brain. His hands made it through cleanup all on their own, his mind was stuck on those two words. _Next time_. Dwalin wanted to do this again. Nori's spent cock made a valiant, if futile, effort to get hard again at the thought. Dwalin looped a big arm around his waist and hauled Nori back to snuggle, the both of them curled up in his little bed in his little rented room. It felt far richer than any noble's bedchamber he'd ever stolen a little shiny out of.

"Next time," Nori promised in a whisper, hiding his grin against Dwalin's sleepy warm skin.

.

 


	89. Nwalin Week - Do I Know You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For Nwalin Week
> 
> Sparkle once asked me what would happen if Touch-verse Nori met Axe-verse Dwalin.  
> and I pondered that, and wondered what if the opposite was also true?
> 
> (warning for murder threats)

.

Dwalin knew something was wrong the instant his hand closed on the other Dwarf's jacket, but he was moving too fast. He couldn't stop his momentum. The Dwarf he slammed against the wall was too small, too light. Same braided brows, same big peaked hair, same face, but not Nori.

Nori would have grinned like knives, moaned and wrapped his legs around Dwalin and begged to be fucked. This Dwarf's eyes rolled, sharp curses bursting out of his mouth as he kicked out against Dwalin.

Dwalin dropped him and stumbled back, gasping his shock. This Dwarf's face was almost Nori's face, but not. It was narrower, sharper. His hair was up in the peaks, but the braid across the top was seven-stranded. He was still cursing, pressing himself against the wall as far away from Dwalin as he could go. He was terrified. He was terrified of Dwalin – and he had Nori's face, but Nori would have been up the wall and gone in a flash of knives if he was a tenth that scared.

"Who are you?" Dwalin demanded, at the same time the Dwarf stopped cursing.

"You're not him," the Dwarf edged away from Dwalin. "Dwalin would _never_ hurt me." The tears in his voice and the betrayal in his terrified hazel eyes gutted Dwalin, seeing them on Nori's face. Looking at him.

"Who are you?" Dwalin asked, softer this time.

"Nori," the Dwarf said.

.

"What are you?" Dwalin demanded. He took another step forward, flexing his hands to make the chains in his knuckledusters rattle in warning. "What are you and what have you done with my Nori? You'll regret hurting the husband of the Killer..."

Not-Nori, with almost the same hair, the same face, flashed a smile as thin as a knife. He was bigger than Nori, but still far smaller than Dwalin, but he didn't seem to know it. One instant he was smiling at Dwalin with his eyes hard and bright, the next instant was all knives. Dwalin was knocked to his knees, and a blade rested against his throat beneath his beard. Another thin as a needle pricked him in the back.

"Killer, do you call yourself?" Not-Nori purred, breath hot against Dwalin's ear. "How many?" Dwalin flung an elbow back, trying to grab Nori, only to be stopped by the knife on his back breaking his skin. He gasped, and Not-Nori laughed. "Answer me," he suggested, the needle blade dragging slowly through his skin.

"One," Dwalin gasped.

"Aren't you just cute," Not-Nori sneered. "Understand this, 'Killer', I looked the assassin who trained me in the eye when I cut his heart out. I've killed every Dwarf who's ever tried to kill me – every Dwarf who ever betrayed me. How should I do you? Slit your throat? Cut out your liver? Pierce your heart? Prick your lungs and let you drown in your own blood unable to even scream?" Not-Nori's sharp knife pricked Dwalin's back in different places as he talked. "Don't think I can't do it. Not even if you're somehow wearing his face, using his voice... you even fucking _smell_ like him..."

"You're scared," Dwalin realized. This Dwarf was harder, sharper than his Nori, but Dwalin could still read his voice.

.

The Dwarf who said he was Nori stood awkwardly in Dwalin's kitchen. Dwalin hadn't known what else to do with him but bring him home. He was clearly lost in Erebor. He said the stone was wrong, and he was obviously disoriented. He was also still afraid. Dwalin hadn't touched him again, but he flinched every time Dwalin looked at him. He wasn't Nori, not _Dwalin's_ Nori, but he looked like Nori and to be feared by him was horrible. Nori had never, ever, been afraid of Dwalin.

"There's food," Dwalin offered. "This is where I live, with Nori."

"Tea?" the Dwarf asked hopefully, and then flinched as though he expected to be punished for it.

Dwalin immediately opened the cupboards that had tea and cups and set a kettle on the stove to heat. The Dwarf made himself tea, very strong and sweet, and curled up with his knees against his chest to sip it. Watching Dwalin.

"How did you get here?" Dwalin asked, when he seemed calm.

"Her Majesty sent me after the seven gems," the Dwarf started.

" _Her_ Majesty?" Dwalin asked. The queen did not have anything to do with spy activities. Dain usually dealt with such himself.

The Dwarf curled up tighter, making himself smaller. "Her Majesty, King Dis of Erebor," he answered. "I am her Eye."

"Dain Ironfoot is King of Erebor," Dwalin answered. "Dis refused the Mountain that took her sons." It still broke Dwalin's own heart, he could understand her reluctance.

"The princes?" the Dwarf choked out. "My Princes... they're dead?"

"They died. The battle of five armies, as they call it, took them." Dwalin's heart weighed down with the words.

"...no..." the Dwarf sat his teacup on the table with shaking hands. "No, we saved them. Dwalin and I. We stopped the bleeding and they lived and..."

Dwalin squeezed his eyes shut against the onslaught of words. Somehow, some foul magic had brought him a Nori from a Dwalin who'd saved the lads. A Nori from an Erebor where Dis ruled under the mountain.

"I couldn't save them." The words broke in Dwalin's throat. "I couldn't reach them in time. You come from a kinder world." Dwalin's eyes were closed against the tears, so he nearly jumped out of his skin at the gentle touch of Nori's hands on his.

"You tried." Nori wasn't really Nori, but he looked at Dwalin with the same bright hazel eyes. "If you're Dwalin, then I know you did all you could."

.

"The lads."

Dwalin froze with the blade at his throat again, but Not-Nori looked shaken this time. He'd scaled a wall and fled, last they'd spoken, but he was back.

"The lads," Not-Nori repeated. "Fili and Kili, I just saw... how? They're dead. They died in the battle. If I'm dead, then why are _you_ here? And if you died too, then why are you changed? If this is the halls of Mandos why is it Erebor but not Erebor? What is this?"

"Nori saved them," Dwalin answered. "Nori got me to them, and we saved them. They did not die in the battle. I think this has to do with the seven gems."

"What do you know about that?" Not-Nori hissed, pressing the knife tighter against Dwalin's throat.

"My husband, Nori, told me what the King sent him after." Dwalin refused to back down, even against this murderer with his husband's face. "And I just spoke with Lady Dis about their cursed powers. She thought it was legend, but you and my Nori have been switched."

"So I need to get to the jewels again to get home." Not-Nori's eyes flicked back and forth, making a plan so much like Nori would that Dwalin could weep.

"I'll help," Dwalin volunteered. He needed to get his Nori back. Who knew what the lover of an assassin might be doing to him?

.

Dwalin led the Dwarf to the bedroom, to let them both equip themselves before they set out after the cursed seven jewels. He stripped out of his nice clothes and went for rougher, more utilitarian stuff.

"That scar?" the Dwarf who wore Nori's face seemed slightly less shy now. He pointed at Dwalin's shoulder. "You look just like him, but not that scar."

Dwalin rubbed at the scar that had nearly killed him. "The Battle," he explained. "An Orc spear. It would have killed Ori, and I couldn't bear it, after all we'd lost."

The Dwarf was very still at that. "So my b... my mother's sons?" he asked.

"Dori and Ori, Nori's brothers?" Dwalin asked. "They're well, both of them."

The Dwarf breathed. "They allow me to be their brother."

"Do yours not?" Dwalin asked. That wasn't right. The sons of Kori were knit together so tight.

"I was a thief," the Dwarf answered shortly, and turned away to undress himself. Dwalin did not _try_ to look, but he could not help seeing the Dwarf's back bare – thick lines of scars covered by a tattoo whose meanings he could not begin to decipher.

"My Nori is still a thief," Dwalin said. "Those scars, on your back?"

"The Goblins in the Misty Mountains." the Dwarf answered, quickly covering himself with one of Nori's shirts. He did not hide knives on himself, the way Nori would. "Dwalin sewed me up, after." he added.

No brothers? And tortured by Goblins? Maybe it was not such a kinder world this Nori came from.

.

Not-Nori was thin-lipped and tense, knives flicking out of his fingers and back away in his sleeves. His only answer was a poisoned glare when Dwalin tried to speak to him.

They made their way toward the jewels in silence.

.

"Tell me about your Nori," the Dwarf had asked, and Dwalin's tongue would not stop.

"Unbreakable," Dwalin smiled. "The unbreakable thief." No one had Nori's resilience. Dwalin could use all his strength and never fear hurting him.

"Oh," the Dwarf said softly. "So was I. They could never torture so much as my name out of me when I was arrested, even as a child. I only spoke to Dwalin."

Dwalin's mind skidded over this, like running too fast and skinning your arms and legs on the gravel when you fell. "You were tortured by Dwarves?" He asked. "Dwalin _knew_?"

"It happened, in New Belegost." the Dwarf's tone was too light. "Dwalin never hurt me."

Dwalin swallowed hard, and offered the Dwarf a hand over some rough rock. His princes had lived, but this Dwarf did not come from a gentler world. They had to get to the seven gems. Who knew what a Dwalin who could stand by while a child was tortured might be doing to Nori?

.

"In here," Not-Nori said. "This bit's exactly the same..."

They stepped together into a room, and for a moment Dwalin thought they were looking at the clearest and smoothest mirror that had ever been cast. He stood there, glowering heavily, with Nori at his side, and in the center of the room was a small table with the cursed jewels. Dwalin thought it was a mirror until both Nori's shouted and ran past each other. Not-Nori ran to the reflected Dwalin... the _other_ Dwalin? And Nori – _real Nori –_ ran to Dwalin.

"Nori?" Dwalin asked. He looked like him, the seven-strand braid across the top of his peaks, his face smaller and sharper than the other's.

Not-Nori pulled down a corner of his collar to show a white scar on his neck, and the other Dwalin pounced on him. He slammed Not-Nori against the wall, laughing, and they fell together viciously – biting as they kissed and practically fucked with their clothes on.

"He didn't... he didn't hurt you?" Dwalin begged. He reached out toward Nori, but drew his hand back. If the other Dwalin had used _his_ hands to hurt Nori, he couldn't live with himself.

Nori's bright hazel eyes crinkled up in a smile as he took Dwalin's hands. "You would never hurt me," he said, and all Dwalin could do was pull him in and kiss him. Nori was alright, he ran his hands all over his body to make sure, but Nori was here. Nori was here and the world was right.

"Let's go," Dwalin didn't want either of them to be close to the seven gems or the others. Nori seemed more than glad to lead the way. Dwalin glanced behind just once as they left, to see Not-Nori wink at him as the other Dwalin pulled him out of the room.

Then they were out together. They were safe, and they were together. Dwalin could only wrap his arms around his Nori and breathe.

.


	90. Nori/Dwalin steampunk au smut for asparklethatisblue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nori and Dwalin are undercover, pretending to be married
> 
> Much to his delight, Nori discovers that not all of the relationship has to be pretend.
> 
> (aka crossdressing and Nori gets plowed over a table in a victorian dress. That's the plot)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (this was written on the fly in the chat so it might not be up to my regular standards.
> 
> Inspired by Sparkle's fic  
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/1002821/chapters/5902961
> 
> Art also by Sparkle  
> http://asparklethatisblue.tumblr.com/post/121786338823/steampunk-au-in-which-dwalin-and-nori-are

_._

Nori’s shirt is open, chest bare where Dwalin has been kissing him.

His little waist-cincher corset is tight, his body squeezed, he can’t get a full breath so he’s panting but that just makes everything more intense.

It makes Dwalin feel stronger, bigger,  _more_.

His hair is falling out of its neat updo, tendrils sticking to the sweat of his face, down his neck.

He bites his lip, bracing himself against the table he’s bent over, back arched to open himself as Dwalin presses slowly but surely into him. Taking him from behind.

They’re both well-slicked with oil, but Dwalin’s so big.

It nearly burns as Dwalin begins to fuck him. Between the squeeze of the corset and Dwalin’s arms around him, Nori isn’t sure there’s room in him for Dwalin’s cock too but it fits. Somehow his body makes room and Dwalin is all the way inside him and it feels so good. So intense. So  _much_.

All Nori can do is whine and pant and push back against Dwalin for more, hear Dwalin groaning his name, feel the heat of Dwalin’s breath gasping harsh against the back of his neck.

Nori finishes hard, embarrassingly fast. His arms collapse under him as he stripes the underlayers of his dress with his seed. Dwalin picks up his pace, fucking Nori through his climax and beyond it. The roughening gasps of his breath warn Nori that he’s close too.

Dwalin pounds him over the table, rough and hard, and all Nori can do is squirm. The intensity is overwhelming, brutal, the size and burn of Dwalin inside him, and he cries out. He doesn’t know if he’s begging for more or less, himself, when Dwalin’s body collapses over his, crushing him in his own climax. Liquid heat filling him.

Dwalin’s lips find the back of Nori’s neck, warm soft little kisses with their bodies still connected in the deepest way.

“There,” Dwalin breathes. “There you are, love.”

Nori can only answer in embarrassing little whimpers of Dwalin’s name. Their fingers are intertwined on the table, and Nori brings them to his mouth to press his own kisses to Dwalin’s knuckles.

The table is not comfortable, not really, but Nori nearly cries at the loss when Dwalin pulls away from him, out of him. He’s a mess of oil and seed, he knows he is, but his skirts fall down over his hips and legs - hiding their indiscretions.

Before he knows what’s happening, Dwalin has scooped him up into his arms in a bridal carry. Nori makes a little sound of protest, but Dwalin just kisses his mouth and Nori subsides.

Nori wraps his arms around Dwalin’s neck, enjoying the size and strength of his lover’s chest and arms. He rests his head against Dwalin’s chest and enjoys being tiny and delicate and treasured as he is carried away to be tended to.

.

 

[ ](http://asparklethatisblue.tumblr.com/post/121786673938/thorinsmut-asparklethatisblue-steampunk)


	91. Nwalin Week - Animals

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> drabble of skinchangers and supernatural creatures?

Nori tossed the last sausage of his supper to the lanky gray tomcat, who sprang up to catch it with surprising grace considering his rough appearance. His face was scarred, his ear ragged from some old fight. When he purred – and he did purr, carrying his prize to gnaw on within easy reach of Nori's petting hand – it sounded more like a snarl.

The tomcat had begun appearing on Nori's balcony weeks before, and Nori had allowed it. They shared a silent camaraderie, with Nori sharing his scraps and the tom allowing himself to be pet. Nori had not said anything, in that time.

The sun sank toward the horizon, not yet gone, and the first of the planets shone in the sky. The powers of the day and night balanced for a moment, but the night ascending. A good moment for change.

Nori stroked down the big tomcat's muscular back one last time. "The funny thing is, you think I don't know." Nori mused aloud as he settled back more comfortably in his cushioned lounge. He waved his hand briefly before his face, wiping the glamour away to reveal eyes far larger and darker fixed on the cat. "As though I cannot see the weight of your badge on you, policeman. The question is, why? I know I stopped being a suspect weeks ago."

The tomcat shrugged and stood on his hind legs, and stretched up into his man shape. He still carried the same scars, the same raw-boned size and casual strength. Officer Dwalin of the Supernatural Liaison Taskforce stood on Nori's balcony, gloriously bare and completely unashamed of that fact. He popped the last of the sausage into his mouth. He swallowed it down before meticulously licking his fingers clean, rough pink tongue between sharp teeth. His piercing slit-pupiled eyes wandered up and down Nori's body as he did. Nori could see the cat in him now as easily as he could see the man in him when he was a cat.

"Maybe I like being pet by beautiful naked men." Dwalin's voice was every bit as growly in man form as cat form, when he wasn't disguising it with a glamour to make the humans more comfortable.

Nori shrugged the soft open robe off his shoulders and stood from his lounge every inch as bare as Dwalin was. He knew how he looked, he'd crafted this body himself – slender and delicate against Dwalin's brawny roughness. He reached out to stroke the thick pelt of graying brown hair that decorated Dwalin's chest, and smiled with a mouthful of teeth just as sharp as Dwalin's when Dwalin leaned into it with a rough purr.

"Come inside." Nori invited Dwalin into his home, and Dwalin stalked after him, all easy power and burning intention.

The power of the day faded. It would rise again with the dawn, but first there was time for the night.


	92. Dwalin/Nori - cat shapeshifter and spirit construct PWP

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Follows the previous chapter. Dwalin is some sort of a cat-shifter, Nori has a new body to test-drive, and this story is filthy porn with no redeeming qualities.  
> Filthy Porn  
> You have been warned.

.

Spirit constructs were utter hedonists. Everyone knew it, just as everyone knew born shifters were all animal instinct. While Dwalin tried to counter the stereotype about his kind as much as he could among the humans, Nori embodied his shamelessly.

Dwalin had been in trouble the moment the supernatural liaison taskforce had been sent to investigate Nori. Nori's construct was new, but Nori himself wasn't. This was not nearly the first time he'd been embodied. His experience showed in his wealth and also the exquisite perfection of his body, built slender and beautiful and fine-tuned for pleasure. Dwalin could smell it on him. Nori existed for pleasure, for every bit of enjoyment he could coax out of the physical world. Dwalin was in trouble the moment he caught sight of him, even through the glamours he wore for the humans – the moment he smelled Nori. The moment Nori saw _him_ through his own glamours and swayed closer, pupils wide and half a moan in his throat.

Dwalin was in trouble before he was sent to watch Nori in his smaller form. Before he learned that Nori would share his delicious food with a ragged old tom, and learned the feel of Nori's clever fingers scratching through his fur at the back of his neck. Before he watched Nori lie all but naked on his balcony and slowly pleasure himself over the course of hours – gleaming porcelain under the moonlight.

The criminal his taskforce was investigating struck again while Dwalin watched Nori, removing him from the list of suspects, but Dwalin did not stop coming to him. It might be instinct, but just because Dwalin's instincts were different didn't mean humans weren't primarily instinct-driven as well.

"Come inside," Nori invited, when he saw fit to break their stalemate. Dwalin stood before him bare of any clothes or glamour, big and rough and scarred and just as nonhuman as Nori was, and Nori wanted him. Dwalin caught Nori's slender hips in his big hands once they were inside, his claws carefully sheathed, and pulled him close against his body. Nori gasped, arching back against him, as Dwalin rubbed against him. He purred as he finally rubbed the edges of his jaws across Nori's neck and shoulders, blending his own musk into the construct's addictive scent. Possessive desire, but careful – careful. Nori was so delicate, he would not appreciate his construct damaged. Dwalin ran his hands lightly up and down Nori's smooth body, no pinching or grabbing.

Nori twisted out of Dwalin's hold, to quickly for Dwalin to catch him. He captured Dwalin's hand, rubbing his own cheek against it and nipping at it with his sharp teeth.

"Come to my bed," Nori invited, backing through the house to keep his wide dark eyes on Dwalin. His cock was hard already, slender arched up against his belly. "Don't be so gentle, I'm stronger than I look. I want to feel your strength." He licked his narrow lips eagerly, backing himself against his bed. "This body's a virgin. Run me through my paces."

"A'right" Dwalin agreed breathlessly. He slowly slid his hand down from Nori's cheek to his throat, unsheathing his claws to press them against the tender points of his pulse. Nori's mouth fell open, eyes rolling back as a tremble ran through his body, going lax against Dwalin's grip. His cock leaked a fat bead of precome, glistening at the head, heady musk in Dwalin's nose. His tongue flicked against his teeth, hungry to taste it, but not yet. Not yet. He sheathed his claws as his hand slid back, taking a firm fistful of the silky red-brown hair at the back of Nori's neck.

Nori's eyes focused on Dwalin's for just an instant before Dwalin was kissing him. Nori's mouth was every bit as good as it looked. His lips were narrow but beautifully soft, his teeth sharp and his tongue smooth and slick beyond them. Nori yielded, and rallied to counterattack back into Dwalin's mouth as Dwalin pushed him down onto the soft silk sheets of the bed. Nori was pinned beneath the weight of Dwalin's body, held in place with Dwalin's hand in his hair. All he could do was squirm, press their bodies closer together as Dwalin began to thrust against him, getting as much of his skin against as much of Nori's as he could. His purring rumbled through them both, and Nori's arms reached around him, blunt but digging into his back in sharp sweet pain.

Dwalin's cock swelled, pressing finally out of it's sheath to rub against Nori's soft warm skin. He released Nori's mouth to nip at his jaw and the side of his neck, fighting the instinct to bite down as his first climax took him. Nori's skin was too thin to take Dwalin's teeth. He snarled as he spilled the heat of his come all over Nori's hip and his own furry belly.

"Ooh, yes..." Nori breathed. He stroked Dwalin's back before reaching down between them to gather a bit of Dwalin's come on his fingertip, bringing it up to his mouth to lick it clean. "More," he breathed, reaching between them to touch Dwalin's cock. His nimble fingers felt out the shape of it, tracing around each bump and ridge, and his hand squeezed around the girth of it tight. "I want you to come inside me next. Again, and again." Nori whispered, eyes burning.

"Soon enough," Dwalin growled. He picked Nori up with one arm around his waist to position him higher on the bed. Nori was flushed, the scent of his desire only growing and blended perfectly with Dwalin's. He could taste the gamey bitterness of his own come on Nori's lips when he briefly kissed him again, before moving lower. Dwalin nuzzled under Nori's neck, breathing him deep before he licked across the shuddering point of his pulse. Nori gasped at the rough rasp of Dwalin's tongue, his skin reddened beneath it. Nori's hands found the back of Dwalin's head, scratching through his rough hair the way Nori had discovered he liked in his smaller form. Dwalin was no more proof against it in this shape and groaned with his purring as he moved further down. He sucked and licked a decorative line across Nori's delicate collarbone before moving down further to Nori's chest.

Dwalin rubbed his jaw all over Nori's chest, spreading his own scent on him. His thumbs found Nori's nipples, and he rubbed quick light circles around them until they peaked up under his attention, sweet little pebbles to play with. Dwalin had Nori squirming before he licked one nipple, quick and rough across it. Nori cried out, body jolting with it – but the hand on the back of Dwalin's neck tightened, pulling him in closer as he arched his chest toward Dwalin's mouth. Asking for more, and Dwalin was more than willing to give it. He alternated delicate little licks with the soft tip of his tongue with deeper rougher licks that had Nori's nipples aching red.

He almost decided to move further down still when Nori twisted beneath him. Nori found some unexpected leverage and flipped Dwalin onto his back. Dwalin had his claws up on instinct, teeth bared, but Nori only smiled with his own sharp teeth. He positioned his body above Dwalin's on the bed and kissed him upside down briefly before crawling down Dwalin's body, his own body in reach of Dwalin's mouth. Oh, that was very nice. Dwalin could touch more of Nori this way, stroke his body as he resumed licking at Nori's nipples and now Nori's mouth was on his own nipples with the smoothest slick tongue and the dangerous scrape of sharp teeth. Dwalin growled warning, and Nori's teeth eased off even as he laughed.

Nori didn't stay at Dwalin's nipples long, crawling further down Dwalin's body to lick and nip at Dwalin's abdomen, and Dwalin was glad to do the same to Nori. His skin was so soft, so smooth, marked with the pungent scent of Dwalin's come. Dwalin stroked Nori's body above him, the curved line of his spine, the strong smooth muscles of his sides as he stretched and flexed under Dwalin's attentions.

Nori crawled down far enough to reach Dwalin's groin eventually, delicately licking and nuzzling – teasing. His cock was right above Dwalin's face, and Dwalin breathed a hot breath across it before he flicked his rough tongue across the tip – finally gathering the salty musk of Nori's precome. Nori jumped, hips jerking away.

"Too rough," he gasped. "Not... not there."

Dwalin hummed his apology, stroking Nori's back soothingly. He teased at the head of Nori's cock with just his lips and the tip of his tongue. This seemed sufficient for Nori; he moaned his approval and took Dwalin's cock into his own mouth. It was so smooth, so hot and tight, with only the barest hint of sharp teeth behind his lips and his clever tongue teasing at each ridge and bump of Dwalin's cock. Dwalin fought the instinct to thrust into his mouth, holding his hips still as he sucked just the tip of Nori's cock into his mouth. He stroked Nori's back and thighs.

Nori's hips bucked, thrusting instinctively into Dwalin's mouth. He wanted depth and tightness, but deeper was also rougher in Dwalin's mouth. Nori whined as he withdrew, only to thrust in again a moment later as Dwalin sucked and licked at him. Nori whimpered harder with each shallow thrust, wanting more and not wanting it, and Dwalin laughed in his chest. _He_ wasn't doing anything to Nori, he was just _here_ , just allowing Nori to take what he liked from his mouth.

Dwalin squeezed the firm globes of Nori's ass, unsheathing his claws to prickle lightly against his skin as he spread them apart. Oh, he'd like to see the picture that made. He would soon enough, when he fucked Nori. Nori whined, spine arching to open himself further – as though Dwalin were behind him, ready to take him. What Dwalin wouldn't give to be in both places at once. Nori thrust further into Dwalin's mouth, but withdrew sharply with a curse. Nori seemed to come to a decision and sucked Dwalin's cock deeper into his mouth, his hand kneading at the bulge of Dwalin's balls between his legs – pleasure and nearly pain. Nori's body tensed, as though he'd gagged himself with Dwalin's cock. Dwalin nearly pushed him away, but then Nori swallowed him down, tight squeeze and endless depth.

Dwalin gasped around Nori's cock, still shallowly thrusting between his lips. His own hips thrust up, but Nori took it beautifully. He set up a quick bob, and Dwalin could not last against that. He spat Nori's cock out so he wouldn't bite it, clenching his sharp teeth together and pressing his face against Nori's thigh as he hissed his way through his second climax.

Nori swallowed down every last drop and crawled off of Dwalin, panting, red-lipped and wide-eyed. Dwalin heaved himself up and tackled Nori onto the bed. He burned, and Nori's broken moan said he felt the same. Nori wrapped his legs around Dwalin's torso, thrusting his cock up against him. Dwalin squeezed Nori's ass in one hand.

"Going to..." Dwalin growled, keeping his claws carefully sheathed as he nudged one thick finger into Nori's crease. Nori pushed against it, gasping.

"L–lube," Nori's voice was rough and ragged. He looked around, trying to orient himself on his bed and finally gesturing toward the bedstand. Dwalin reluctantly left him to grab the bottle out of the drawer. Nori was a picture when he turned back around, devastated and devastating with his red-brown hair flowing all around him and his porcelain skin bearing the red marks of Dwalin's attention. Nori smelled even better, his as-yet unfulfilled desire blending with Dwalin's growing lust.

Nori reached for Dwalin, and Dwalin used his hand as leverage to flip him over onto his face in the messy silk sheets. He lifted Nori's hips up, and Nori moaned as he spread his legs and arched his spine to open himself. Dwalin rubbed his jaw on Nori's ass and the small of his back, tasted the salt of the sweat that was growing there, before he spread Nori's ass. He was built as beautiful here as everywhere else. Dwalin could not resist running just the tip of his tongue up his crease to his entrance, little lapping licks teasing at the tight muscle. Nori trembled under the attention, pushing back for more but Dwalin wouldn't risk making him sore with his tongue before he got to fuck him – not unless he was explicitly asked to. He kept it light, and smooth.

"More," Nori begged. "Your fingers. Don't be cruel."

Dwalin spread a generous amount of the slick lube on his fingers, warming it slightly before he brought them to Nori's entrance. Nori yielded beautifully to one finger, and then a second, cursing breathlessly into the sheets when Dwalin curled his fingers down to rub at his prostate. He was so smooth and soft inside, so tender and delicate. Dwalin had claws, and Nori hardly knew him but wordlessly trusted him to keep them sheathed, and Dwalin treasured that even through his own impatient need. Dwalin worked as quickly as he dared, working as much lube into Nori as he could. Dwalin was big, and moreover he was a cat – his cock was not smooth like Nori's or a human's, firm cartilage gave it texture. He was a rough fuck at the best of times, and this body of Nori's had never been fucked before.

Nori knew what he was asking for, though. When he asked for Dwalin's cock, Dwalin gave it to him. He briefly slicked his cock and fucked into Nori as slowly as he could. Nori bucked back against him, taking him in faster and harder with sharp little cries. Nori was so soft and smooth, so slick and tight. Being inside him was exactly where Dwalin was supposed to be. In this moment Nori was meant for fucking and Dwalin meant to fuck him, but he restrained himself. He moved in a slow grind, letting Nori adjust to the feeling of Dwalin's bumps and ridges sliding in and out of him.

Dwalin snarled quietly, dragging the tips of his claws down the back of Nori's body, only just hard enough to raise faint red lines. Nori gasped, shivering and tightening around Dwalin. Dwalin settled with his hands kneading Nori's hips, prickling occasionally with his claws. His first climax inside Nori burned in the back of his throat for ages, begging him to speed up. He kept his pace slow and steady, aching for it to spill over so long it was torture before he finally reached it. It was a small climax, but Dwalin collapsed against Nori's back, viciously biting a mouthful of soft hair as he came inside him.

"Come on, come on..." Nori was whimpering when Dwalin regained his senses. He squirmed beneath Dwalin, grinding on his cock, dark eyes wide and desperate. "Let go, tomcat. I can take you. I want it so bad."

Dwalin spat Nori's hair out and snarled as he grabbed Nori's wrists and pinned them above his head. He threw off the bonds of his control, so carefully kept, and let his body do as he craved. He fucked hard, jackhammered into Nori fast and unrelenting. He spread his knees between Nori's to force him wider, get in deeper.

Nori wailed as he finally had a climax of his own. He clenched down hard on Dwalin's cock and collapsed into the silk sheets. Dwalin kept fucking Nori into his own wet spot, never slowing. Dwalin's early climaxes meant he had endurance for this round. A feral yowl built in his throat as he bit at the back of Nori's neck. Nori's body jolted beneath him, squirming like he was trying to escape and crying out, nearly crying – but none of the broken words Dwalin was hearing sounded the least like he wanted Dwalin to stop. It was all encouragement, all overwhelmed enjoyment.

Dwalin held both of Nori's slender wrists in one hand and snaked the other underneath him. He took Nori's half-hard cock in his hand. It was sticky-slick from Nori's come, and Dwalin jacked it hard and fast in time with his thrusts. Nori's entire body tightened, and another climax poured through Dwalin, hard and satisfying so deep within Nori. He could feel Nori's cock pulse hot and wet in his hand in time with his own pleasure.

Dwalin lay panting on top of Nori for long moments, feeling nothing but lax contentment and the pounding of both of their hearts – hearing nothing but the gasping whimpers in Nori's breath. He eventually licked the tiny spot of rich blood where one of his teeth had punctured Nori's skin apologetically and rolled off to the side of Nori to lay on his back, breathing hard and gazing up at the ceiling. Nori reached out to lay one hand on the center of Dwalin's chest, and Dwalin covered it with his own and let his eyes close.

There was a little air movement in the room, and it cooled Dwalin's overheated body. His cock had begun its slow retreat back into his sheath when Nori moved to straddle him. He gripped Dwalin's cock in a hand cold and abundantly slick with lube. Dwalin cursed at the temperature even as he thrust into Nori's firm grip. Nori quickly guided Dwalin's cock to his ass and sank down on it. Dwalin hissed at the second temperature change, the overwhelming heat of Nori's body.

"One more," Nori begged, between soft whimpers as he rode up and down on Dwalin's cock. "Just one more, I know you can." Dwalin didn't know which of them Dwalin was supposed to be giving one more, himself or Nori, but he was game to try for both if Nori was. He planted his feet for leverage and fucked up into Nori slow but hard. Nori was a mess, between all the lube and Dwalin's come, slick and sloppy and all open and yielding. Dwalin liked that, liked being able to see his face this time.

Nori's mouth hung open, gasping through his sharp teeth, big dark eyes half-closed, brow crumpled as he rode the pleasure in what must be pain by now. If he wanted to be fucked raw, Dwalin wasn't going to be the one stopping him. It felt too good. He kneaded his claws against Nori's hips before sheathing them and stroking up his flexing body to Nori's red nipples – already licked tender. He circled his thumbs lightly over them, and Nori pushed his chest forward into Dwalin's touch. Dwalin purred as he pressed harder, rolling Nori's nipples beneath his thumbs.

Nori's sounds were quiet now, puffs of breath and high little whines. Dwalin just purred. He could fuck forever, right now. No urgency, no burning need, just continuing pleasure. Nori braced his hands on Dwalin's furry chest, kneading a little with his own blunt nails. Everything was endless, timeless and beautiful with Nori riding him. He hardly realized Nori was coming again until his nails bit into Dwalin's chest. Nori's body trembled through, and his soft cock spent weakly between them.

Dwalin might have stopped, but Nori squeezed his thighs around Dwalin's hips with a murmur of 'come on' and he didn't need more encouragement than that. He wasn't so far off from a climax himself. Nori's eyes were squeezed shut, barely moving braced above Dwalin and letting Dwalin fuck up into him. A few strands of his long red-brown hair clung to the sweat of his forehead and neck, the rest hung down, brushing against Dwalin's chest with each thrust. Dwalin chased down his climax and pushed as deep as he could into Nori to come one final time.

Dwalin collapsed limp on the bed, and Nori slid off his cock to lie in a loose-limbed pile beside him. The room was rich with the scents of pleasure and tomcat musk and the particular addictive scent of this particular spirit construct. Dwalin was sated, contentment warm in his bones. He scratched at his belly, and made a face at the crusting of come he found there.

"I want to clean up," he said.

"Bathroom," Nori said. He stepped off the bed, and nearly fell down. Only Dwalin's fast reflexes caught him before he hit the floor. Nori giggled breathlessly as he tried to get his jelly legs to hold him upright. Dwalin was not at his most stable himself, but he was in better shape than Nori. He shook his head and wrapped an arm around Nori – all but carrying him to the master bath. There were washcloths, and Dwalin released Nori to wet one. He wrung it out and wiped himself down in a quick cat-bath, making sure his cock was nice and clean before it finally retreated back into its sheath.

Nori still hadn't cleaned himself up at all, wavering slightly as he braced himself against the countertop. It wasn't Dwalin's problem if the little construct had pushed himself past his limits. He could have just left – gone home – but instead he found himself rinsing his washcloth out and wringing it out again to clean Nori up too. Like washing a kitten. Nori was boneless in Dwalin's grip, easily moved back and forth, his wide dark eyes watching Dwalin seemingly without comprehension. Dwalin made sure the washcloth was warm when he carefully cleaned between Nori's legs. The rim of his asshole was puffy and red; it looked sore, but no worse than that. Dwalin brushed his fingertips across it, pressing just a little to feel how easily it would give. Nori shuddered and a drop of Dwalin's come leaked out, just a little of what Dwalin had given him. He liked that, knowing Nori had so much of Dwalin still inside him.

Dwalin wiped his come up with the ball of his thumb, and Nori shuddered again. He pressed back against Dwalin's thumb and it slid into him without resistance, he was so hot and slick inside, so open. Dwalin's breath caught in surprise, and Nori groaned from the bottom of his stomach.

"More," Nori breathed. His trembling arms gave out and he sank to his elbows on the countertop, head hanging. "More."

Dwalin couldn't fuck him anymore, but he could lean against the bathroom counter beside him and twist his thumb carefully around. He pressed down, firmly kneading at the swollen knot of Nori's prostate. Nori's spine twisted, breath coming in sharp little gasps as Dwalin pushed him further and further. Nori choked, hiccoughed, and then he was curling in on himself.

"No more, can't." Nori shook his head. There were tears sparkling on the lashes of his tight-closed eyes, dripping down to splash on his arms. "I _can't_."

"Nori!" Dwalin slipped his thumb out immediately. He hadn't meant to hurt Nori, he'd just been doing what Nori asked!

Nori looked up at Dwalin with his eyes full of tears. He laughed slightly, though it was nearly more of a sob. "I found my limit." His lips trembled, the tears falling down his cheeks.

Dwalin cursed and wiped his hand on the washcloth, tossing it away to gather Nori into his arms. Nori curled into him, burying his face in Dwalin's furry chest as he sobbed. Ridiculous little hedonist, of course he'd keep pushing until his new body couldn't take any more, and now he was overwhelmed and overstimulated.

Dwalin shook his head and easily picked Nori up to carry him back to his bed. Nori nuzzled against Dwalin when Dwalin put him in the bed, blindly searching for warmth. It was easy enough to curl up with him in the soft bedding, like Nori was a frightened kitten in need of comfort. Dwalin idly licked the back of his neck to soothe him, and fell asleep purring.

.

Nori woke in the twilight before dawn, the night ending, but its power still holding strong. His body ached beautifully, and Dwalin lay twisted around him in a pose that could never have been comfortable or even _possible_ for anyone but a cat.

Nori smiled to himself. A cat had been the perfect choice for this body's first lover – and Dwalin the best choice of cat he could have made. Self-centered enough not to question Nori and keep going, compassionate enough to care for Nori once he finally reached his limit. There was nothing like pushing the limits of what a body could take, nothing like the first time he shared a new body – the confluence had been every bit as overwhelming as Nori had dreamed.

Nori gently scratched at the back of Dwalin's neck. Dwalin purred as he stretched languorously and cracked an eyelid to look at Nori.

"The dawn rises," Nori informed him. It was time for the day again, time for them both to take their places in the world of the humans who owned the light. Dwalin yawned and gathered himself smoothly to leap off the bed. He changed in mid-air, so it was a lanky scarred cat who landed on the floor by the door.

"Wander on back some time," Nori invited. Dwalin's tail twitched, but he gave no other indication of having heard as he bounded easily out to the balcony and away. Nori gathered his blankets around himself and settled into his pillows. Both Nori and the room reeked with tomcat musk. It was just as well Nori didn't have anything to do today – he wasn't sure he would be walking.

Nori grinned as he closed his eyes to go back to sleep. He wouldn't want it any other way.

.


	93. Nori/Bofur - something different

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> rated about a T

.

The flute was what drew Nori in, an infectious bubbling tune sailing across the market. He followed his ears to a toymaker's stall, clever contraptions all displayed. He might have stolen one to see how it worked and maybe give to Ori, but there was the flute. A cheerful Dwarf with messy bouncing braids was dancing as he played. His eyes caught Nori's, laughing as if to invite him to join in. And so Nori did, dancing a quick jig with the flute-player. He was making much more of a display of himself than he usually would in a market, but he didn't have to be working right now. He could take just a moment to dance. The Dwarf laughed every bit as happy as his playing had been when the song was over.

"Bofur," he introduced himself with an ostentatious bow – sweeping his long-eared hat off his head.

"Nori," Nori answered Bofur with the same, laughing himself. Nori threw one last smile over his shoulder at Bofur as he disappeared back into the crowd, but the infectious joy of the impromptu dance stuck with him the rest of the day.

.

"Nori!" his name was called out the moment Nori set foot in the tavern, and he tensed – unsure if it was friend or foe greeting him. Bofur was waving at him, and Nori relaxed. Just the flute player from the market, a friendly acquaintance grinning at him across the busy floor. Nori waved back and bought two mugs of ale at the bar to carry over to Bofur's table.

Bofur crowed and clapped him on the back when Nori handed him an ale. He had a group of friends all around him, laughing and sharing stories, but he pulled Nori in to sit at the coveted spot by his side. It was different than groups Nori was used to working with – there was no jockeying for position, no airing of knives and credentials. It was just _friendly_ , easy, companionship for the sake of it. Nori had only met Bofur by chance, in passing in the market, but he was folded in as easy as thought. Within an hour he felt like he'd known Bofur forever. Bofur was a bit of a jack of all trades, musician, miner, toymaker, toyseller – a bit like Nori, except none of Nori's trades were honest. Bofur was _fun_ to spend time with, and when several more ales had been bought all around and Bofur jumped up on the table to sing and dance, Nori found himself up there with him.

It was the most fun he'd had in ages.

.

Nori'd never seen Bofur around before, but now that he knew him Bofur was everywhere. There was hardly a day they didn't run across each other if only for just a minute. Nori might have wandered past his family's toy stall more often than strictly necessary, and he might also have passed around the word that under _no circumstances_ were they to be stolen from.

It was a surprise the day he wandered past to see them packing everything away into a wagon. Leaving.

Bofur grinned at Nori with his hands full of boxes, and Nori found himself drafted into helping carry things. Bifur was organizing everything in the wagon, and Nori carried things in for him. Nori noticed the floorboards of the wagon, how they sounded a bit hollow under his boots, and the floor of the wagon was just slightly raised. Perfect smuggling setup. Bofur noticed Nori notice, too, and grinned bigger.

"Just a little extra," Bofur whispered to Nori with a wink – and Nori would be the last person to judge him for it. He knew how far a coin had to stretch to cover just one hungry mouth, not to mention Bombur's whole passel of offspring.

"Be careful?" Nori asked him, before he took his leave.

"I'll only be gone a few months, don't worry!" Bofur bumped foreheads with Nori, bright brown eyes laughing, and was gone.

.

Nori was surprised how lonely Ered Luin suddenly was without Bofur in it.

.

Nori found Bofur as soon as he returned. Bofur was selling whatever it was he'd smuggled into the mountain, but he threw his arm around Nori friendly as ever while he haggled. Nori took him out for an ale as soon as the business was over. They stuck to each other's sides like burrs, like they'd never been apart. Bofur had friends all around him, but Nori was the one that never left his side – and good thing too when the fight broke out. It was nothing to do with them, but Nori recognized who it was. They were not exactly on good terms with Nori and his associates, and they _liked_ it when a fight got ugly. Bofur laughed and threw himself into it like it was just any good tavern brawl.

Nori took a glancing fist to the face from a random brawler while he was dragging Bofur back out of it, getting him out of the tavern before knives got involved. It was just good luck Nori knew the secret exit to this tavern, so they could get out of there before the Guard showed up to clap anyone who wasn't bleeding out in irons. Nori didn't even notice his own bruised cheek until Bofur did.

Bofur insisted on taking Nori home to take care of it while Nori explained why they'd needed to escape. Nori couldn't tell what he knew without giving away that pretty much none of what he did was legal, but Bofur brought him home anyways. Bofur's place was threadbare but clean, and he pressed a cold rag to Nori's cheek to soothe the ache without even tending to his own skinned knuckles.

Nori's hand came up to cover Bofur's, like he could take over, but Bofur didn't pull his hand away.

"You shouldn't have done it," Bofur shook his head. "You shouldn't have risked it. Not for me. Not if it was really that dangerous. I threw myself into it all by myself. I don't want you gettin' hurt because of me." and on in that vein.

Nori squeezed Bofur's hand, looking into his worried brown eyes, hearing Bofur's worry about _him_. He didn't know what he was feeling. It wasn't like with his working contacts, where they all only had their own backs at the end of the day – being cared for like this was much more like family, but then again not. It wasn't like the adrenaline after a close shave, when people who normally didn't even like each other might fall into each other's arms. He was mostly sick with the worry of what could have happened to Bofur, but he did want to be closer to him. Most of all, though, he wanted Bofur to smile and laugh again.

Nori's other hand had come up to Bofur's face, his thumb tracing gently across the wrinkle where his smile dimple ought to be. Bofur broke off mid sentence, eyes searching Nori's.

"It was worth it," Nori answered – hardly more than a whisper – his thumb tracing across Bofur's bottom lip. Bofur's breath caught, his tongue darting out to chase the trail of Nori's thumb and leave his lip gleaming.

"But you were hurt!" Bofur protested.

"Shh," Nori hushed. Their bodies had gotten very close together now, Nori could feel the heat of Bofur all across his front, the touch of Bofur's breath against his lips. His eyes met Bofur's again, far closer now. There was something like hunger and a low coal fire banked in Nori's stomach, and it burned when his lips met Bofur's. Bofur's mouth opened under his, a soft whimper in his throat as he answered Nori's kiss with all the sweetness and joy his smile would suggest. This was no businesslike exchange with a working associate when they both wanted one off, no quick flash of hunger to be burnt out in an instant. This was something deeper, older, far richer.

Bofur had dropped the rag somewhere off to the side, and his arms wrapped around Nori, pulling him close. Nori was clinging to him just as tight, a tremble passing all the way through him and shaking a breathless moan from his throat. Nori could taste it when Bofur smiled against his lips, felt the soft puff of air against his face – Bofur laughing as they kissed.

And it was perfect.

.


	94. Escape Routes - Dori and background Nori/Dwalin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sparkle wanted a sad headcanon one night, and this got stuck in my head. 
> 
> Nori and concepts of safety.

.

Dori knew what it was the moment he found the bundle tucked away in the back of a closet. He bit the back of his hand, muffling the soft pain sound he could not help making at the sight.

Things were better now.

It wasn't like in Ered Luin, where their family was never more than two steps away from ruin – and Nori a step and a half closer. They were safe now, firmly ensconced in Erebor with all the wealth, honor, and influence they could desire. There was nothing Nori needed to protect their family and himself from by running, and yet here was the bundle.

It was richer than those Nori'd ever left behind in Ered Luin, when Dori opened it, but it followed the basics of a Nori stash. There were jewels that could be sold or traded, simple sturdy hairpins and clasps of several different makes for different hair stylings, walnut hair dye, lockpicks, a set of knives. It was all tucked away into a pair of sturdy boots and rolled up in an unfamiliar change of clothes and a sturdy wool cloak. Everything Nori felt he'd need to make an escape.

Escape from _what_?

There was no danger here Dori had seen, and it prickled fear in his belly to think Nori might have seen something he didn't. He racked his brain as he carefully re-packed the bundle and returned it to its hiding place, but there was nothing Dori could think of as he went about his day. Their family was placed better in Erebor than they had ever been, well liked and in confidence of the royal family.

So maybe it wasn't a danger to their family, but a danger to Nori individually? But that made no sense either. There was no trouble he could get into their family couldn't get him out of now. Not to mention Dwalin – he'd not take it kindly if someone threatened Nori.

Unless _Dwalin_ was the problem. Dori bit his lip nervously at the thought. Dwalin's family was one of the few stronger than their own. Dori did not want to think ill of Dwalin, not at all. Dwalin was good for Nori, as far as Dori could tell. He had the rough edges and strength Nori craved, with honor and restraint to match it. Nori and Dwalin were something far rougher and louder than would ever appeal to Dori, but they truly seemed to love each other. Nori was happy with Dwalin, or at least he seemed so to Dori.

So why had Nori hidden his emergency stash in Dori's house instead of the house he shared with Dwalin? Unless he did not feel safe there?

Dori took a deep breath to compose himself, and resolved to take a closer look at Nori. Looking after his brothers was his responsibility, after all.

.

Nori was gathering favors.

Dori didn't know how he hadn't realized it before. He'd been so unseeing, feeling that his family was finally safe in Erebor. He'd thought it was just Nori helping secure their family's and his own place in Erebor, but the pattern was unmistakable. Nori was making sure people owed him, Dwarves of all walks and stations – and those were just the ones Dori was able to witness. Nori was making sure there were people who would feel obligated to quietly help him if – when? – he had a need. Nori found work or housing for people. He found sources for goods people wanted to import to Erebor, and helped make suggestions to help exporters sell well wherever they traveled – Nori's wide travels were a boon there. He consulted with nobles about ways to protect their valuables from theft.

Who knew what else Nori was doing to build himself a wide buffer of fail-safes to protect himself, but to protect him from _what_?

Dori questioned Ori, circuitously enough that Ori did not realize Dori's worries. There were some things Nori was more comfortable confiding in Ori, but it did not seem that Nori had shared anything more with Ori than with Dori. Ori knew only that Nori seemed to love Erebor, that he was happy here. That he seemed happy with Dwalin.

And yet, Dori was going through his wardrobe and found a little gift tucked into the back of it. Nori'd left them about the house in Ered Luin – little stashes of coin and presents for them to find when he was gone. There had been times when finding one was the difference between going hungry and not, but they _did not need them_ anymore.

Where did Nori think he was going? What did he think was going to happen that Dori needed a handful of coins hidden in the back of his wardrobe?

.

Nori might be the clever one, the one with the sharp mind and cunning plans, but Dori was not so bad himself. He got Nori on his own, with Ori out of the way, and a bottle of good wine and a plate of cheese and sausage to nibble on between them.

Nori did not seem worried. He seemed lighter and less hunted than Dori had ever known him – but then he'd always been good at hiding bits of himself he didn't want others to see. They talked of little nothings, this and that, and Nori did not drop anything that would give Dori a clue as to his worries.

"Is it Dwalin?" Dori finally blurted out. He hated to push Nori, and he didn't want to think anything bad of the Dwarf who seemed likely to become his brother through marriage, but he needed to know.

"Dwalin?" Nori cocked his head to the side, amused. "Is Dwalin what? The Dwarf I live with? Yes, glad you noticed, I'm very proud of him. Big Dwarf, lots of tattoos and muscles, incredible stamina and the most beautiful co-"

"Nori!" Dori cut him off sharply, before Nori could sidetrack the conversation into crudeness. It had always been his favorite tactic for avoiding answering questions. "Is... just tell me. Everything is still _good_ between you?" Dori had picked up a crisp little cracker, only it crumbled to dust beneath the accidental strength of his fingers. He brushed the crumbs off his clothes with a breathless curse. Nori's face softened. He reached out, his smaller hand squeezing Dori's to still his fussing.

"Everything's wonderful with Dwalin," Nori reassured. "He's one of the best Dwarves I've ever known and he loves _me_." Nori shook his head a little, wonder and disbelief in the little half-smile he gave Dori. "And I... I.. you know I..." Nori shrugged, ducking his head with heat on his cheeks. He could discuss coupling with the most obscene detail without blinking, but talk of his more tender emotions was all but beyond him. "Why did you think something's wrong?" Nori asked.

"You're gathering favors everywhere." Dori turned his hand to squeeze Nori's. "And I was organizing in the hall closet and found your run-away stash, and you left a gift of coin and silk in the back of my wardrobe. Who knows how many others I haven't found. You're planning to run, and I can't figure out why. I can't help you if I don't know what's wrong." Dori's lips were trembling, and he willed them to stillness – blinking quickly to keep his eyes clear. "Please tell me?" he begged.

"It's not..." Nori's brow furrowed. "It's not anything, Dori. It's just in case, you know?"

"In case of what? We're doing so well in Erebor. We're supposed to be safe here."

"Well, we _are_ safe right now," Nori said, confused. "That's the best time to be planning. So there are plans in place for when you're... you know. When it goes bad."

"When what goes bad?" Dori demanded.

Nori shrugged with both his shoulders, uncomfortable. "I don't know yet. I'll know it when I see it, and we'll make it through, I promise. You don't have to worry about it, Dori, I'll tell you if anything starts turning against us. I'm just making sure we have a strong foundation, that's the important part."

"But we don't have to anymore," Dori protested. They'd all fought so long and so hard for this safety, the days of their struggles were over. They had safety and honor and influence here, it was never going to be like Ered Luin where they'd always stood on the precipice of ruin. It was never going to be scraping together an inadequate living like Nori's childhood in the refugee camps. They were finally safe.

"I have to go," Nori stood quickly. He took the final swig of wine right from the bottle – the cheek – and pressed a quick kiss to Dori's forehead. "Our family will be alright, I promise," he whispered, and beat a retreat from any more questions Dori could have asked him.

Dori covered his face with his hands, shoulders shaking under his own shame. They were safe in Erebor, finally, and Nori could not know it. Dori had tried, hardly more than a child himself but he'd tried to do right by his brothers. He'd not done well enough.

How could he have, if Nori did not even understand the concept of safety?

.


	95. Nori/Dwalin greaser au

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nori is genderfluid and Dwalin is new in town.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sparkle made art, so I had to do it.  
> http://asparklethatisblue.tumblr.com/post/126603543288/
> 
> WARNING  
> for a trans-feminine person being afraid of being outed and transphobic reactions (neither of which happen)

.

Nori pursed her lips, checking her demure pink lipstick before taking a step back to look over her whole outfit one last time. Her makeup and hair was perfect, the little kerchief tied in a bow at the side of her neck matched the bow in her long red curls. It had taken an age to get them right. Nail polish hid any blackened nails she'd earned working working on her bikes in the garage. A padded bra and a tight girdle did wonders for her silhouette. Her pink heels matched the lipstick and her handbag, tying the whole outfit together.

Nori looked like a girl out to hit the town. She looked like _her_ , who she was right now but wasn't always.

Nori caught sight of Bifur's muscle car coming around the corner just on time and picked up her handbag to go meet her. Learning to walk in heels had been a challenge, but one Nori was glad she'd mastered. Her hips swayed bit as she walked, not overdone, just a tiny bit.

"Oh," Dori had spotted her coming out of her room. He bit his lip – always worried when she went out as a girl. His hands twisted together in front of him, brow clouded.

"I'll be fine," Nori's voice as a girl was quieter than her voice as a boy, small and soft. It tended to make people think she was shy and sweet – when she was every bit as cutthroat in whichever gender she happened to be that day. "I'll stick right to Bifur and Bofur all night. There's nothing we can't handle together."

"I know, I just..." Dori trailed off, and Nori gave him a hug with a kiss to the air beside his cheek. She sailed out the front door to see Bifur and Bofur already waiting. Bifur might prefer jeans and plain tshirts herself, but she nodded her silent approval of Nori's outfit from the driver's seat. Bofur jumped out of the back to open the passenger door for Nori. As 'Fox', Nori was the one who took point when they were tearing up the road on their bikes, but it was nice to be treated like a lady sometimes when she was one.

"Your chariot, my lady," Bofur grinned, winking, and she gave his arm a playful shove before settling into the seat. Bofur waited for her to settle her skirt so it wouldn't get caught in the door before he closed it for her. Bifur already had the car moving as Bofur jumped back in the back seat, and they were on their way.

.

Nori'd just settled in at the diner counter with her cherry float when trouble showed up. The new guy around town, Dwalin. Trouble was distractingly sexy, with his tight white shirt stretched across his broad chest, sleeves rolled up to show off tattoos scrawled across his powerful biceps and forearms, tight black jeans tantalizingly cupping his body as he straddled his big hog.

Unfairly hot he might be, but he was bad news and he was heading right toward the diner. He _knew_ Nori as Fox, they'd collided at the garage when he'd tried to muscle in on Nori's terf just because Nori was small. They'd had a series of shouting matches over it and Nori _might_ have deflated Dwalin's tires and drained his fuel tank over it a few times. It couldn't be proven that Nori'd had anything to do with it. Dwalin knew Nori, and he'd recognize Nori, and then there was all kinds of hell for someone who didn't fit into a single mold. Nori's fingers clenched on the stem of her soda glass, eyes rolling toward Bofur and Bifur for help.

Bofur glanced from Dwalin to Nori and rolled his shoulders, loosing them up in case of a brawl. Bifur just flicked out her jackknife and began meticulously cleaning her nails. She had biceps nearly of a size with Dwalin's, and between those and the scar across her face she looked every bit as mean as she could be if she was pushed to it.

Nori could hold her own too, but it was good to know they were behind her a hundred percent. Still, best if Dwalin didn't recognize her as 'Fox' from the garage. Nori turned her face away when Dwalin walked into the diner. He'd go sit in a booth, and then Nori could relax – except he didn't. She could see him in the mirror – Dwalin looked back and forth across the diner, and his eyes fixed on her. He paused, and then walked right over to the bar to sit just a few stools away.

Nori sipped her soda, keeping her back turned to him. Bofur started up some cheerful chatter about the trouble Bombur was getting in at school, for Nori to nod along with to cover for them. Discreetly, just in between them, Bofur signaled that Dwalin was eyeballing their group.

Next Dwalin ordered his food and drink, and just sat there eating it. Nori hardly had the stomach for it anymore once her food was delivered, but Dwalin didn't seem to have pieced her together with 'Fox' yet. She kept an eye on him in the mirror, just to keep ahead of him if he did decide to make a move.

He was terribly, terribly beautiful tipping his head back to drink his soda from the bottle, a decadent sprawl of muscular limbs leaning against the counter. It was hard not to just stare in the mirror, Nori had to tear her eyes away again and again until the time she glanced back and his eyes met hers in the mirror.

Nori froze, heart in her throat, but Dwalin just quirked an eyebrow and tossed back another fry. He'd clocked her, he must have... but he wasn't doing anything. He was just leaning back and flexing artistically, not getting angry or betrayed or like he knew a dirty secret he thought he could blackmail Fox with.

Oh. Oh, he was _flirting_ , and Nori ducked back to her near-empty cherry float with her cheeks flaming. Bofur, damn traitor, realized it about the same time as Nori did. He whispered something to Bifur and tugged her away on a needless trip to the jukebox.

Dwalin immediately moved two chairs closer, so he was only one away from Nori. Not that she was looking at him. The last dregs of her cherry float needed all her attention, and her shortness of breath was certainly because of her girdle and not any other reason.

"Hey," Dwalin's voice was softer than she'd ever heard it, low and rich and mellow and utterly unfair. Nori's eyes were pulled back toward him nearly against her will. He _must_ recognize her, face to face like this, but he just smiled and that was absolutely and utterly unfair as well – that his gruff face could make an expression that sweet. "I'm Dwalin. I'm new," he introduced himself, reaching his big hand halfway toward her as if to shake.

"...Norine," Nori introduced herself, only a little breathlessly. She met his hand, to have hers engulfed gently in his. And her heart certainly wasn't doing flip-flops in her chest, that was ridiculous.

"Miss Norine." Dwalin's hand didn't let go of hers, but then she hadn't tried to pull it back, had she? "Your... ah, _dates_ aren't going to feel like I'm horning in on their girl?" Dwalin asked.

"They're just friends," Nori assured him as the jukebox began playing a crooning love song. She was going to strangle Bofur later, and Bifur too for not stopping him. "And besides, I'm my own girl. I wouldn't step out with anyone who didn't respect that."

"I can respect that," Dwalin said softly, bright blue eyes smiling like he was pleased by her independence. "Could I get you a refill on your float?" he asked.

"Yeah, alright," Nori decided. Dwalin flagged down the waitress, and Nori primly moved her things to the next stool over to sit right beside Dwalin as though that's where she'd always intended to be. It was his turn to look surprised, but definitely happy about it. Nori smiled as she accepted her fresh float and took a sip.

This promised to be fun.

.


	96. Nori/Dwalin - Style

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I threw an end-of-summer party on my blog, and wrote a bunch of drabbles, so I'm going to be post one chapter a day until they're all on here.  
> The first Summer Bash drabble is for mariejacquelyn, who requested Nwalin and the song Style by Taylor Swift.  
> Please Enjoy.

.  
“You’re a bad idea.” Dwalin shoved his hands deeper in his jacket pockets, rounding his shoulders against what he wanted to do.

Nori took a drag of his cigarette and blew a long column of smoke up toward the street lamp that lit him, head tipped back to bare his slender throat. He lounged on the hood of the latest muscle car he’d finished restoring, all long limbs and tight jeans. He was unfairly beautiful and he knew it, but he was a bad idea. How many months had it been since Dwalin even heard from Nori, and here he was waiting for Dwalin. There was a slight smile on Nori’s lips as he flicked his cigarette butt away – cherry-red ember arcing away to litter the dark street.

“I’m bad, but I’m so good at it,” Nori purred. “Come for a ride with me?”

Dwalin shook his head, but he was already headed around the front of the car toward the passenger door. Nori stood when Dwalin was at his closest. A brush of Nori’s fingers across Dwalin’s arm, and Dwalin was instinctively turning toward him. Dwalin couldn’t help his soft moan when Nori’s mouth met his in a kiss.

Nori’s skin was cold under Dwalin’s hands, how long had he been waiting? The summer night wasn’t so cold, but Nori was small with no insulation to keep him warm. Dwalin pulled Nori’s body closer, wrapping his leather jacket around Nori to warm him, and Nori shuddered in his arms.

It had been too long since they did this, and not nearly long enough. Dwalin knew Nori’d been out with other people, men and women both. Dwalin had been out with a few other guys as well. He and Nori weren’t anything, really, but they were this. This heat, this want. Dwalin already knew how it was going to end when Nori came to take him for a ride. They always ended up either in bed, or the back seat of whatever car Nori’d restored now.

Dwalin knew that carrying on with Nori was a bad idea, but he never could learn better.  
.


	97. Nori/Dwalin - pirates au

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For the anonymous prompt : I would love any drabble set in the "smell the sea and feel the sky" universe, because honestly, that story was what I always wanted in romance novels I use to buy, but could never find.
> 
> Sea and Sky can be read here:  
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/1861419/

.

Dwalin froze the moment he entered Vulpes’ cabin. The voyage was long around the world, perilous, and terribly tedious at times. It helped to have another ship in convoy, more people to talk to when their own ship had grown too familiar. More than once Dwalin had hosted Nori in his cabin, or he in Nori’s, for pleasure and talk while their crews celebrated together. That’s what he had expected when he was invited in to the Bloody Gannet.

“My lady,” Dwalin breathed, taking Lady Norine in. She was wearing only the simplest dress, with his engagement pendant nestled between her breasts – her hair done up simply, her freckled face unpowdered. but she was his Lady and she was the most beautiful thing he’d ever seen. Dwalin took both her work-roughened hands in his, reverently kissing her scarred knuckles.

“My wolfhound,” Lady Norine greeted him, and her mellow voice was the sweetest thing he’d heard in months. She smiled, reaching up to smooth down some of his escaping hairs and cup his cheek. “Would you sit by my side as I read to you? I’ve missed it.”

“Until the stars cease their orbits. I am yours,” Dwalin answered. He’d missed her too, so much he thought his heart might break of it even though he still had Vulpes and they were one and the same.

Dwalin settled on a cushion Lady Norine had provided for him beside her chair, leaning his cheek against her thigh. Her fingers stroked through his hair as she began to read to him.

.


	98. Nori/Dwalin - hogwarts au

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For jmiracles' prompt: Dwalin/Nori Hogwarts au where Dwalin is a Hufflepuff and Nori is a Slytherin.

.

Nori watched the thin clouds skuttle across the bright blue sky. The sun was hot, and he’d probably burn if he didn’t cast a charm for that soon, but he couldn’t be bothered to move to get his wand. His head was pillowed on Dwalin’s stomach, moving with each of his slow breaths. Dwalin’s fingers were in his hair, gently playing and tugging on it, and Nori felt like someone might have cast an _Ossio Dispersimus_ spell on his entire body and left him limp and boneless.

“Balin’s taking me to Diagon Alley tomorrow – then we’ll be back at school.” Dwalin commented. Nori could feel the vibration of his voice rumbling through his belly. Puberty had been kind to Dwalin, leaving him big and broad-shouldered and deep voiced. Nori’s was not so much late as nonexistent, despite all he’d hoped. He was going to be slender and scrawny all his days, even if he could at least grow some beard now.

“I don’t need much of that,” Nori shrugged. “I’ve got most of Dori’s old stuff.” Not that any of it was going to fit right, not until Nori’d gone over it with his best charms until it was as good as the best money could buy. He wouldn’t be a disgrace to Slytherin. He needed to stop putting that off, but that would be admitting that summer was ending. It felt like it had hardly begun.

Nori rolled over onto his side, hiding his face against Dwalin’s belly and clinging tight to a fistful of Dwalin’s shirt at his chest. Right over his heart, like he could keep hold of it forever.

“Hey.” Dwalin’s big hand stroked down Nori’s shoulder and back, soothing and safe. “Hey, it’s going to be alright. I can let you into the Hufflepuff common room any time. Being at school isn’t going to change this.”

“Sure,” Nori whispered. It didn’t matter how many times they said it, they both knew it wasn’t true.

.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think Nori and Dwalin will end up breaking up when going back for their final year at Hogwarts. They'll go their separate ways, and come across each other maybe five years down the road. Nori maybe working as a cursebreaker? They hit it off again, and are more mature and in much better positions to have a happy/stable relationship. A lot less peer pressure and interhouse rivalry and all that.


	99. Nori/Dwalin - Circus AU - trust

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For braidedribbon's prompt: In the circus!AU, Dwalin ends up being in an act because Nori won't trust anyone else for it.

.

“I won’t do it, and that’s final.” Nori crossed her arms, chin high as she turned away from Balin.

“You could do this, I know you can,” Balin pleaded. “This would be a showstopper, the pinnacle of the performance.”

“And if something goes wrong, it’s _my_ neck that would be broken!” Nori snapped back. “No, Balin, I can’t do this. You have a great team, great athletes, but there’s no one I could trust to base for me. I can’t do it.”

“But you do it with Dwalin all the time,” Balin protested.

“Yeah, but that’s Dwalin,” Nori shot back. “I don’t trust my life in anyone elses hands that way – and she doesn’t perform for audiences. So the answer has to be no.” Nori turned and practically flounced out of Balin’s trailer, the perfect picture of offended dignity.

It was true, Dwalin didn’t perform. She hadn’t for years and years… but maybe…

.

Dwalin powdered her hands to keep her grip sure, the heat of the spotlights burning down on her. She still wasn’t sure how she’d ended up here, in the ring wearing far too little sequined spandex, when she was meant to be off to the sides seeing to safety. 

Then Nori joined her, floating toward her light as thistledown to complement Dwalin’s grounded strength, and all that existed was the music, and their dance, and Nori’s perfect trust that Dwalin would always be there to catch her.

.


	100. Nori/Fili - unspoken words

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> nelyo3 prompted: Fili and Nori, unspoken words.

.

There was so much unsaid between them. They didn’t need the words. Nori letting Fili watch his hands on a knife trick was more than enough offer of teaching and lesson without saying anything. Fili’s jumping in seamlessly to cause a distraction, letting Nori get away with a little theft unnoticed was more than enough to prove their trust and partnership. Nori’s grin when Fili mastered a particularly difficult trick spoke loudly enough of his pride.

They didn’t have to say anything. They knew what they were.

.


	101. Nori/Dwalin/Thorin - after the Aladdin AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> flamesburnonthemountainside prompted: _I would love it if you could do a drabble of Dori and Nori being all brotherly in the Aladdin!au universe or in the same universe some more interactions between Thorin and Nori because I love their friendship_
> 
> The Aladdin!au may be read here:  
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/2532155/chapters/5628305

.

The work Nori did was still dangerous, that much was clear. Dori worried, he couldn’t help himself, but Nori was clearly happy. He loved the work he did, and he loved the people he worked for.

It seemed rather more literally than Dori had realized at first.

Nori could visit home much more regularly now, he could be seen in daylight and be a part of his community how he hadn’t since he was a child. Sometimes he brought his ‘friends’ with him. He gave them other names when he introduced them, but they were very clearly prince Thorin and a silenced palace guard. Prince Thorin could spend hours avidly talking to Bifur, a man the same way he was, though Thorin’s spoken Greek was not strong and Bifur could not speak anything else. The guard was a musician, and he smiled and laughed as he was easily folded in with the musicians – his scarred face gone almost sweet.

Nori danced free and happy with a laugh on his lips, the way he always should have. It ached in Dori’s heart to see him so.

Nori pulled Prince Thorin into his orbit, drew him into the dance. He flirted with the fall of his lashes, with the twist of his hips and the delicate waves of his hands. The sun was set, and the street party only beginning to gear up, and Prince Thorin grabbed Nori and kissed him when the song ended. They broke apart laughing when there were cheers and whistles. Dori did worry, then, but Prince Thorin only smiled fondly when Nori flirted and danced with others.

Dori worried again after the strong palm wine was brought out and he noticed how Nori and the silenced guard were circling one another. The way their eyes spoke of want as Nori danced sinuous and dangerous to the guard’s playing. The guard was exactly the type Nori liked to get in trouble with, and if Nori were with the Prince it could not go well.

Until, as the last of the celebrants were weaving their way home, Dori came across Nori sandwiched tight between Prince and Guard. The Prince was sucking and biting at the back of Nori’s neck, grinding against the back of his body, and Nori had pushed the guard back against a wall and was kissing the breath out of him. Nori dropped from the guard’s mouth, kissing down his neck while Prince Thorin pressed closer to kiss the guard in his place – all with the ease and fluidity of long practice and familiarity.

Dori pursed his lips and left them to what little privacy they had in the quiet corner they’d found for themselves. Trust Nori… and, well, Dori _did_ have to trust Nori to know what was best for himself. Still, Dori did like both of his chosen lovers, and Nori’d brought both of them to know his people and his family. And that counted for something.

.


	102. Nori/Dwalin returning home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> asparklethatisblue prompted: oh, maybe Nwalin + either of them returning home after a long absence? (any verse, it's the one idea my brain can produce :'3 )

.

Nori counted the days as the summer ended and the days turned cooler, the light faded faster. Dwalin traveled in the summer, guarding caravans away from Ered Luin and back before the first snow. He always had to go, but he always came back, and Nori was waiting for him when the frost was on the air.

“Hey.” Dwalin grinned. He was obviously tired from his long trip, but he immediately put down what he’d been unpacking and opened his arms for a hug. Nori didn’t leave him waiting, and he was finally squeezed tight in Dwalin’s arms again. “So what have you been up to all these months?” Dwalin asked.

“Terrible things,” Nori told him. “Lying, stealing, housebreaking, lockpicking, disturbing the peace, disrespecting the guard…”

“Terrible Dwarf.” Dwalin brushed a light kiss to Nori’s temple, squeezing him tighter. “What am I going to do with you?”

“…love me?” It broke out of Nori’s throat, far too broken and honest after far too long apart.

“Oh, my Nori,” Dwalin breathed, holding him close, nuzzling his cold nose into Nori’s hair. “Always.”

.


	103. Dwalin/Nori after Pretty Bird

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> kailthia prompted: If you're still doing prompts, something in Pretty Bird, after the main story line is ended?
> 
> This is it for the Summer Bash shorts! I hope you enjoyed!

.

Dwalin was invited to be present when little Skaeri was fledged. Ori and Dori were there, and Lady Dis accompanying Ari, and others of the Line of Arnhadda and many Ravens of Erebor. Viri launched Skrikja with a flick of her wrist, and followed him into the air as her gray and black hooded crow. Ari followed next, and Nori laugh breaking into a rough caw as he spread his vivid wings into the sun.

The weather was perfect, a sunny and warm with a light breeze, and the zundushfillur danced with the Ravens on the air.

“Ma!” little Skaeri toddled forward, glossy black feathers irridecent in the sun just like Skrikja’s. “Ama!” Skaeri reached into the air, pudgy little fingers grasping. “Maaaa!”

“You can fly, little one,” Dori urged. “Go fly with your Amad.”

The birds circled low, playing chase just above all their heads. Viri’s crow circled above Skaeri’s head, calling for the little one to follow.

“Ma! Up up!” Skaeri turned to Dwalin, begging, and Dwalin never had been able to tell the little on no. He scooped Skaeri up, tossing Skaeri up into the air a little bit like playing with any little Dwarfling – like giving Nori a boost when he was in his bird shape.

“Ama!” Skaeri reached for the blue sky, yearning for it so much it hurt in Dwalin’s teeth. Nori said turning was about wanting to fly more than anything, and Dwalin couldn’t imagine Skaeri wanting this more. Dwalin tossed Skaeri up again, gentle with the little one’s hollow bones, and there was a raven chick cawing wildly as it flew crazily across the meadow.

Those left behind, those who could not fly, broke into wild cheers. The birds cawed, and danced, guiding Skaeri in an easy first flight and glide on the breeze.

.


	104. Nori/Dwalin - the finest of their kind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They said Nori was the finest thief
> 
> They said Dwalin was the finest guard
> 
> What 'they' don't know lines both of their pockets with gold

.

They said Dwalin was the best guard in Ered Luin. He never took a bribe, never failed to do his duty. Buildings he was posted to were never robbed, thieves knew better than to cross him. He caught some of the most wanted criminals Ered Luin had ever known. Dwalin even caught the near-legendary thief known as Red Obsidian on two separate occasions, and managed to keep both eyes in their sockets while he did it. No one else had ever managed to bring Red Obsidian all the way to the cells and gather the price on his head.

Obsidian was gone again in a day, vaporized out of the cells like smoke, but the fact that Dwalin had caught him was impressive nonetheless.

Who would dare cross Dwalin? Who wouldn’t trust him to guard their valuables? He was the best and most trusted guard in all of Ered Luin. The most tenacious and honest Dwarf who’d ever taken the guard’s vows, they said.

If he sometimes visited a small apartment near Quartz street in the poorer part of town, who would question it?

.

Nori styled himself as Red Obsidian, as glittering sharp-edged as the stone of his name, and he was known as the best thief in Ered Luin. If the red hair that matched his taken name came from the careful application of Henna to his thick locks, who could blame him in a life of deceit and shadows? There was no treasure he couldn’t steal, no structure proof against his skill. The richest thefts in the Blue Mountains went to his quick fingers. They said he was the finest thief of their Age.

He’d only ever been caught twice, and then only by the best guard in the entire mountain range. It took Dwalin’s skill to catch up to Red Obsidian, and even then there was no cell that could hold him. Red Obsidian's record was perfect and unblemished in the unrelenting professionalism of his crime. He was a Dwarf to be feared, envied, desired, and never truly known.

He was never seen entering through a hidden roof access to a small apartment outside of Quartz street, but then again he was _never_ seen anywhere he didn’t want to be seen.

.

Dwalin glanced up when Nori entered the room, a brief flick of his blue eyes before they went back down to the slate and chalk on the rickety table that was one of the few pieces of furniture in the apartment. Nori put his bag on a chair and leaned over to see what Dwalin was drawing. He chuckled when he recognized it, floor plan to a rich merchant’s shop he’d been eyeing.

“Master Brana keeps his gold and jewels in this wall safe – behind the tapestry of Durin’s crown,” Dwalin said, tapping the place. “Twice a week he empties it to make payments, so you want to hit the day before.”

Nori dug the sausage rolls out of his bag, wrapped up in a napkin and still piping hot. He handed one over to Dwalin, who took it with one hand while still sketching details with the other.

“Edny’s planning a big hit on the miner’s guild over the weekend,” Nori said. “She’ll take the goods to her hideout in the old silver mine to the southwest. You can pick her up there.” Nori pulled a slate toward him and began drawing a map of his own, annotated with the bolt-holes to guard to make sure she didn’t escape.

“Fridays,” Dwalin said. He began adding notes to his slate, times the shop was monitored and when it was empty. “He empties it Friday, so you want to hit it the Thursday after next.”

Nori nodded, and they switched slates.

“Mm, miners guild…” Dwalin pondered with a grin. “They’ll offer a rich reward for the thief’s capture. It’s half yours.”

“And of course half of Master Brana’s safe is yours.” Nori smiled back. Their old arrangement had worked to their mutual benefit for decades. They'd built each other into legends – no need to change the rules when things were going so well.

They talked back and forth, finishing their sausage rolls and getting clarification and giving details of their respective tip offs, until they were both satisfied. They erased their slates and set them aside. Dwalin leaned back in his chair, licking the last of the sausage grease from his fingers, while Nori fished a jug of wine out of his bag.

“Work’s over,” Nori purred. They both knew what went next. Nori pulled the cork out with his teeth and spat it across the room as he moved to straddle Dwalin in his chair. Dwalin groaned appreciatively, big hands roaming up and down Nori’s body in the best and most delicious way. Nori tipped his head back, drinking the rich wine in long slow swallows until Dwalin stopped nuzzling at his neck and growled impatiently. Nori laughed as he offered the mouth of the jug to Dwalin instead. He let Dwalin have a nice long drink before he took it away and replaced it with his own mouth on Dwalin’s. They fell easily together into the familiar rhythms of their passion and pleasure.

The finest Guard, and the finest Thief. Who would ever believe they worked together?

.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ages and ages ago in the chat something like this scenario was brought up. So often Dwalin is straightening Nori out, I can't help but wonder how things would go if they went the opposite direction.


	105. Bilbo/Bofur - Narnia AU Smut

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For the prompt by mariejacquelyn: NARNIA AU SMUT ON THE TEA TABLE

.

If there was one thing Bilbo had to say about Bofur’s faunly resistance to any clothing beyond his hat and scarf, it did make moments of this sort happen much more spontaneously. An idle thought, a meaningful look and a coy brush of his fingers through the soft fur at the juncture of Bofur’s thighs, and in a trice Bilbo was being cheerfully buggered across the tea table.

“Oh, ooh,” Bilbo braced himself across the table, arching his hips up against Bofur’s thrusts for just the right stimulation. “The tea is going to get cold now, and it’s all your fault…. oooh, yes _right there_.”

“We can heat it up again,” Bofur answered cheerfully.

“Reheated tea!” Bilbo gasped with indignation, and then gasped again at the glorious things Bofur was doing with his cock. There was nothing quite like getting reamed by a faun. “You really are a heathen. Terrible creature.”

Bofur leaned down close, whiskery cheek against Bilbo’s ear. “Aye, but you love me.”

And Bilbo could not deny it.

.


	106. Nori/Dwalin - sensory play

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> for the prompt from gem-under-the-mountain: Nwalin with trans Nori? Something fluffy but also smutty like sex that they're both thinking is going to be super serious or hardcore or whatever but idk one of them does something dumb or embarrassing and then it becomes silly and giggly but still just as sexy.

.  
The tension broke when Dwalin bumped his head on the headboard, overcorrected trying not to squish Nori, and fell off the bed with an undignified squawk. Nori couldn’t do anything but laugh once it was clear Dwalin was unhurt. She laughed so hard there were tears squeezing out of the corners of her eyes at Dwalin’s shocked expression.

“I’m sorry Nori, really I am,” Dwalin apologized, kissing the edge of her jaw. “This was supposed to be perfect.”

“It is, love, it is,” Nori promised. The candlelight and silk sheets were still wonderful, even if they were both giggling now. “Now you said you had something nice for me?”

“Yeah,” Dwalin kissed her lips and brought out a box, which he began emptying it of a long feather, a silk scarf, a small square of velvet – and other different textured things. Nori could tell a sensory-play set when she saw one, and raised an eyebrow at Dwalin.

“You’re getting more sensitive,” Dwalin explained, running his hand down Nori’s torso and centering on the tiny wonderful beautiful breasts that were beginning to grow on her chest now that her body had its proper estrogen. “I thought we could play with that?”

Dwalin held up a blindfold.

Nori grinned.  
.


	107. Nori/Dwalin - cuddling for warmth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> for braidedribbon

.

Dwalin’s favorite new thing he discovered when the when the weather began.

Nori hated the cold.

He also hated spending extra coin on heating coal, which meant that Dwalin became his heater of choice. Nori, who might otherwise huff and roll his eyes and make snarky comments about Dwalin getting too clingy, would grab a big fluffy blanket and engulf both himself and Dwalin in it to keep warm.

It was wonderful to have as much Nori cuddles as he wanted. Whenever Dwalin was sitting still Nori was wiggling his toes under him, or snuggling up against his side, or squirming into his lap to be held. Nori even attached himself to Dwalin if he stood still for long enough, hugging them both in a blanket and grumbling about the cold.

Nice as the snuggles were, Dwalin didn’t want Nori to suffer. He turned their heater up a bit on more than one occasion, knowing he could more than afford the coal, only to find that Nori had turned it right back down again.

As Nori crawled into Dwalin’s lap again, wrapping them up together in the blanket and complaining about the cold but nuzzling his face into Dwalin’s chest and breathing deep, he wondered if maybe it was Nori’s new favorite thing too.

.


	108. nwalin week - Silver

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a gift

The hair clasps were just silver.

They should have been gold, set with amethysts to honor Nori's house. Instead they were plain silver. Dwalin had worked with Lady Dis, the best silversmith he knew, to cast the molds. The Blue Mountains yielded little enough precious metal, and most of what they could mine went to trade, but Dwalin saved up enough for the ounces of highest-grade silver needed for a set of hair clasps set with Nori's personal crest.

He pressed them into Nori's hands in a deceptively simple wooden box. Nori took it with one braided eyebrow raised. He noticed that the weight was off as soon as he lifted it. It only took him a moment after that to spot the false bottom, and then the smile he gave the box was far too mischievous. There was nothing Nori liked better than a challenge.

Dwalin leaned back in false relaxation, gnawing on a rabbit bone to finish their picnic. It was a poached rabbit, of course. Dwalin didn't mind that so much. He knew there were plenty of Dwarves who wouldn't eat meat at all if it weren't for poaching, and Nori's family had been one of them.

Nori figured out the catch for the false bottom with a pleased little sound, and then froze, eyes wide and hardly breathing.

"I know it's just silver," Dwalin said, when the silence had stretched on too long. "It ought to be gold and gems for a courting gift, I know, but would you...?"

Nori laughed, rubbing the back of his sleeve quickly across his suspiciously bright eyes. He climbed into Dwalin's lap and kissed away any worries he was holding.

"They're perfect. I wouldn't even know what to do with gold."


	109. nwalin week - On the Road

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nori has a wanderlust

Nori had a wanderlust. Always had.

He'd thought, for the first few years, that Erebor was going to change that. His family was safe and prosperous, he wasn't hurting for money himself, he had plenty of friends, and he got to come home to Dwalin every day. It was perfect.

It should have been enough for any Dwarf.

Dori was happier than he'd ever been. He didn't even argue with Nori anymore. He liked Dwalin, and he'd often comment favorably on Nori finally settling down. He'd joke about Nori having higher standards even than _he_ did, only willing to settle with the treasure of Erebor and the King's right hand.

For the first few years that felt fine, and Nori laughed with him. Then it started to make Nori's skin crawl, make his breath stick in his lungs like he was trapped in a cave-in with the air running out.

He tried to ignore it. For a whole year he managed to ignore it, managed to laugh and smile and look exactly like he was where he wanted to be. Only it didn't turn out that belonging was something Nori could fake until it felt right.

He loved Erebor. He loved his family and he loved Dwalin. He even loved his share of the treasure. He loved it all and he was going to die if he was stuck with it.

Nori smiled and kissed Dwalin goodbye, sending him off to the King's court, and then he packed a travel bag and ran for his life.

The air was bright and clear, the sun was shining, and Nori was on the road letting his nose lead the way into the world. A pony from Dale – bought rather than stolen – lent him speed. He was untethered, light as thistledown, and he wasn't a proper Dwarf at all that he loved the feeling. Nori breathed free for the first time in a year as he set out alone.

Maybe, if he were very lucky, Dwalin could forgive him for this when he wandered back home. Because Erebor _was_ home to Nori, even if he couldn't stay. That was the only shadow on Nori's heart. He'd learned to ignore Dori's disappointment young, but he didn't know if he could face Dwalin's hearbreak.

The third morning out, Dwalin caught up with Nori.

He had a pony of his own, his axes and a modest pack and a smile. Nori couldn't meet it with one of his own.

"I'm sorry," he said. "I can't go back with you yet. I'm suffocating. I can't."

"Wasn't trying to drag you back," Dwalin said. He continued when Nori looked back up at him, confused. "I'm commissioned with a message to King Dain from Her Majesty." He patted a message tube strapped behind his saddle. "I'm off to the Iron Hills."

"We're going the wrong way for that," Nori said.

Dwalin shrugged. "We'll get there eventually."

"Just to the Iron Hills and back, that won't be... That's not enough." Nori said. It wouldn't take more than a few weeks for that short a trip, even if they began it going the wrong direction.

"My mother's from the Orocarni," Dwalin said, that smile still in his eyes. "I've got cousins there I never met."

He was just offering it. Everything Nori needed and more, companionship while he wandered like he needed to, handed right to him. No anger at Nori for disappearing, or disappointment that he wasn't a proper Dwarf to settle like a gem in its setting. Dwalin was too good, always too good for Nori, better than he'd ever deserved.

"Why?" Nori managed to ask.

Dwalin urged his pony close to Nori's, near enough to bump knees and reach out to put his hand on Nori's shoulder. "You need to wander, Dori explained it. You should have told me."

Nori shook his head. He didn't have the right words to explain it, didn't know how he could have asked for this. He hadn't imagined Dwalin would understand, or want to join him out in the world.

"We should probably stop going the wrong direction, though," Dwalin commented.

Nori laughed, the last shadow fleeing from his heart to leave him bright and free, as he turned his pony around to head toward the Iron Hills and then beyond. The whole world wide and open, and the two of them together.


	110. nwalin week - a weapon is just a tool

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dwalin comes home from azanulbizar...

Any tool could be a weapon.

A length of thin wire could be used for fiddly jewelry repair, or as a poaching snare – or it could turn into a garrote. A hammer could drive nails or shape metal, or it could break bones. One of those bongy-knockers the miners used could break rocks and pry them apart, or it could be a vicious mace on a long handle. A knife could cut your food, or whittle a shape from wood – or it could gut a person just as easily as a rabbit. Even something as innocuous as a pot could be filled with boiling water and used to attack.

Any tool could be turned to a weapon, and in the hard years after the warriors all abandoned them to the war against the Orcs beneath the misty mountains, Nori learned to use them. It was a matter of survival. Her favorites were always the knives, and her preference was always to disable and run, but she never discounted her other options. Any tool was a weapon, and there were always tools at hand. That gave Nori peace of mind.

Not so Dwalin, when she returned from the horrors of war with something broken behind her eyes. Weapons were all she knew, all she could understand, all she could see inside herself. She pushed Nori away with hands grown big and rough, buried her scarred face in them, heavy shoulders shaking in sobs.

"Look at me!" she demanded, thick through her tears. "I can't be what I was. I'm all war and blood. I'm all axes."

She wasn't the beautiful youth Nori had kissed goodbye, but Nori wasn't the bright-eyed girl Dwalin had promised to gift all the Mithril of Moria to either. She was harder too, but maybe she could still find some softness here between them. Something good. She'd held on to that hope too long to give it up without a fight.

Nori knelt beside the bed, between Dwalin's knees, wrapped her arms around Dwalin's sturdy waist to hold her tight. Dwalin's arms found their way around Nori's shoulders, fumbling and awkward despite their strength. Her face pushed into Nori's neck, her tears damp against Nori's skin.

"I'm just a weapon, now," Dwalin mumbled.

"A weapon's just a tool put to another use," Nori promised, turning it all around backward. "A hammer can break bones, but it's for shaping metal and driving nails. A knife can cut someone, but it's for whittling and preparing food. An axe is for chopping wood for the cookfire. A mace is a miner's rock breaker set on a too-short handle."

Dwalin's breath was smoothing out, her tears falling slower. "What am I really for, then?" she asked.

Nori leaned back just a little, to see Dwalin's face. She cupped the side of it gently, dared lean in to kiss the tears from her cheeks. "We're Dwarves," she whispered, leaning her forehead against Dwalin's to hold her close. "We're here to create, to learn, to love. That's what we're for." It was the same old story every Dwarf learned on their parent's knee, but maybe it had been too long since Dwalin heard it. Too long since Nori heard it either.

"What could I possibly create?" Dwalin's aching eyes slid off to the side of Nori's.

"You could help Dori fix jewelry," Nori said. The first thing that came to mind. "Thin wire isn't just for hunting snares, it's for piecing pretty things back together."

"Jewelry," Dwalin snorted dismissively. "Who has time for that?"

Nori stroked Dwalin's cheek, the ragged edges of her mourning-cut beard, until Dwalin's eyes came back to hers. "We have so little left," Nori murmured. "Every piece we have is precious beyond price."

Dwalin's eyes overflowed again at that. She pulled Nori up into her lap, clung to her hard. Nori just held on to her, and whispered what comfort she could think of.

Dwalin might be all hard angles now, and Nori all sharp edges hidden behind her smile, but she _knew_ they weren't just weapons. Neither one of them.

They were better things than that.

 


	111. nwalin week - flirting and fighting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> just a drabble today

It started with a chase, a taunt. A capture or an escape.

A challenge, and neither one of them ever backed down.

It started with the heft of an axe and the thrill of a knife's blade. It softened, eventually, in familiarity and a shared goal.

Still, in the arenas of Erebor their matches were legendary. Dwalin's roaring power, Nori's laughing speed, theirs was always a vicious battle. It ended in a capture, a yield, and a biting kiss taken as winner's reward.

It was fighting. It was flirting. It was both.

They left together, side by side, perfectly matched.

 


	112. nwalin week - Comfort

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nori understands comfort

Nori understood comfort.

To Dori comfort meant having his brothers close under his wings, owning nice things, nice clothes, having food on the table and a handful of coin held aside in case. That was well enough for him. To Nori it was different.

Comfort was always knowing all the exits, having a good blade close to his fingertips, having a few caches held in reserve, and maybe a good wool blanket when the weather turned cold. Comfort was knowing how to obtain anything he or his family needed, not in owning it in advance.

So it was, so it had always been, until the slim chance of reclaiming Erebor succeeded. Everything changed then.

What Dori craved as comfort was luxury, and there was luxury aplenty for the heros of Erebor with the mountain reclaimed. Luxury was a necklace of gold and jewels under Nori's clothes where only he would know, just for the sheer joy of wearing it; luxury was silk against his skin, luxury was a set of scented hair oils and jeweled combs to brush them through his hair with. Luxury was hot running water and a bath big enough to drown in.

Nori had the cache to end all caches, a fourteenth of the treasure of Erebor. Nori had better knives than any he'd ever carried before. He had the thickest and softest wool blankets he'd ever seen. His family had anything they could want or need.

Comfort, though. Comfort was a warm fire with a pot of meaty stew bubbling on the edge of it, a thick warg skin rug to lie on, and Dwalin's arms around him to hold him close. Comfort was letting the exits fall out of mind, of having no knife at hand and not caring.

Comfort was the safety of a home shared with Dwalin.

 


	113. nwalin week - Beorn's House - Soulmates

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a little smutty coda to my small soulmates fic:  
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/3499340/chapters/7690256

.

The Company bedded down in the clean straw of the skinchanger's house, collapsing into exhausted sleep as soon as they were all assured that their families were safe. Dwalin fell asleep with Fili and Kili close to one side, and Balin and Thorin to the other. Nori, match of his soul, was wrapped up in his own brothers. There hadn't been time to exchange more than a brief touch and reassurance that neither of them was hurt after the goblins and the orcs and their flight on the backs of the eagles.

Dwalin watched Nori be wrapped up in his family, and settled in with his own. Everyone slept quickly and deeply, in brief safety after too long on the run. Dwalin was no exception.

He woke again after only a few hours, though. His family were still asleep beside him, the snores of the company echoing through the skinchanger's home. It took Dwalin only a moment to notice another pair of open eyes gleaming in the dark. Nori was awake too.

Nori grinned, and slipped out from between his brothers. He padded all but silent past Dwalin and deeper into the barn portion of the house, and Dwalin followed, pulled helpless in his wake. They left the rest of the Company behind, and Nori turned into Dwalin's arms as soon as they were alone. His mouth met Dwalin's in a kiss – urgent and hungry but melting to tenderness as soon as Dwalin answered it, as soon as Dwalin had the sense to hold onto Nori.

"Thought we were all gonna die," Nori whispered. He had his hands in Dwalin's hair, clever fingers tugging and untangling, intimate and glorious with his body pressed so tight to Dwalin's.

"We lived," Dwalin reminded, searching for his mouth to kiss again. He cupped the side of Nori's face, stroked his fingers between the meticulous braids of his beard, held all of Nori's slight body close to his own.

There were no words for a time after that. The match of his soul wanted Dwalin, held him, pulled him close, and Dwalin lost himself in the joy and pleasure of it. They tumbled together into a fresh pile of straw. Nori's mouth found Dwalin's neck, his fingers undid the straps and buckles of Dwalin's clothes, and he did the same to Nori. Skin met skin, hands and mouths explored bodies. Nori made the most delicious little noises, his lips far too clever on Dwalin's gold-pierced nipples.

Dwalin's hand sank between them, slid into Nori's trousers to grip the hardness of his cock. Nori gasped and shuddered apart in Dwalin's arms, climaxing at the first touch. Dwalin held him through it, laughing a little in surprise.

Nori bit his pec in retaliation when he was through and Dwalin was wiping his hand clean on the straw. "Laugh it up," he growled, with a laugh of his own lurking in his voice. "Your hands have only been my favorite fantasy since the day we met."

"That long?" Dwalin breathed. He'd been such a little lad when they met.

"Know what else I fantasized about?" Nori asked. His hands went to Dwalin's trousers, undoing them and his smalls. He squirmed out of Dwalin's arms, down between Dwalin's legs. "Sucking you off." His breath puffed against the exposed skin of Dwalin's lower belly, the slender tip of his tongue tracing across the skin to make Dwalin tremble. Dwalin's cock, still trapped in a fold of his clothes, twitched with arousal. "And you'd tell me how good and how beautiful I was." Nori's voice was almost too quiet to hear.

"You're so beautiful," Dwalin told him, with all his heart. "So beautiful, Nori, with all your gorgeous hair and your smile like it could cut. Can never take my eyes off you."

Nori moaned softly and finally pulled Dwalin's cock out of his clothes – breath hot against it. He nuzzled his face against it, breathing something that sounded suspiciously like 'thank you Mahal'. And then he'd sealed his mouth over it, hot and wet with his tongue darting unerringly to flick against the sensitive frenulum, and Dwalin had no words left at all but Nori's name and 'so good'.

.

"So that's where you got to."

Dwalin came awake instantly at the voice, arms instinctively closing around Nori to keep him safe even as he registered that it was Dori's voice. The sun was well up and Dori was looking down at Dwalin and Nori curled up together with their clothes all in disarray and their hair full of straw, a little smile playing on his lips.

"Go'way Dori," Nori mumbled, smooshing his face into Dwalin's chest. He pulled Dwalin's arm up over him to block the light, and there was Dwalin's writing bright and clear on Nori's wrist. The first words he'd ever spoken to Nori, to guide him to the match of his soul.

Dori gasped, eyes going wide. "Nori your wrist! But you've never... you, Dwalin? You're matched?"

Dwalin twisted his arm to show his own mark, in Nori's deep purple. With the two of them lying so close together in love and pleasure of course they showed.

"You knew," Dori's eyes were filling with tears, his hand over his mouth. "I know you're the one who got him out. All those years you knew and you never said a word..."

"He was a child, he needed his family," Dwalin said. It couldn't have been right back then, and Dori seemed to understand that. He nodded.

"Of course he did. Of course."

Nori sighed dramatically, giving up on sleep. "And now he's a grown Dwarf and he can choose to be with whoever he likes, and amazingly he likes Dwalin."

"Nori has done me and my house the honor of agreeing to court," Dwalin said. From caught in dishabille together wasn't exactly the best way to tell the family, but it seemed the thing to do.

"I was going to tell you yesterday, but we were a wee bit busy with the goblins and all," Nori said.

Dori laughed, even with tears sparkling in his lashes. He caught Dwalin's hand, gave it a firm shake and then kissed the back of it, then stroked the side of Nori's face and pulled a few bits of straw out of his beard.

"Oh the two of you. Matched! Who'd have thought!" He shook his head as he straightened. "I've got to tell the others!"

Dori was chuckling as he left. Nori groaned and pushed his face against Dwalin's chest again, hooking his knee around Dwalin's to pull him closer. "He's going to be unbearable now."

Dwalin kissed the top of Nori's head, pulling him deliciously closer for just a little longer. "Somehow I think we'll survive him."

.

 


	114. nwalin week - Anniversary ?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dwalin was not aware it was an anniversary

There were sweets, which was the important part to Dwalin's mind.

He'd come to the apartments he and Nori shared in Erebor cleaned and decorated, and a big tray of beautifully arranged pastries on the table, with a bottle of wine and two glasses. Dwalin had no idea why this had happened while he was at work, but there were sweets so he didn't question it. There were little purses of short pastry filled with golden jelly, crisp cookies in the shapes of coins, tiny butter horns filled with sweet marzipan shaped like jewelry spilling out of them, chocolates coated in a candy glaze so they shone like jewels of all colors.

All of it was delicious.

Nori's laugh pulled Dwalin's attention away from the food. He had his hair down, thick and fluffy around his shoulders, and the sweets became the second most important thing. Dwalin reached out to him, and Nori came to his arms to kiss. It was sweet and brief, and then Nori twisted away to pour the wine for them.

Not all of the pastries were sweet, some were savory, and Nori pushed Dwalin into a chair and sat in his lap to share them as their supper.

"Very good. Bombur's cooking?" Dwalin asked, between bites. Nori nodded to confirm it, feeding Dwalin another chocolate jewel. Dwalin took it from his fingers gladly – his own hand was too busy playing with Nori's hair to be feeding himself. Nori purred at the attention, clearly happy with the set up. He wouldn't have arranged it otherwise.

"What are we celebrating?" Dwalin asked, when they'd eaten their fill of pastries and were just sipping wine and snuggling.

Nori laughed. "Our anniversary!"

"What?" Dwalin panicked for a brief moment before he remembered that it was definitely months away from their anniversary. "No it isn't!"

"Anniversary of the first time we met."

Dwalin's eyes fell to what was left of the pastry platter. Purses of gold, coins, gems. All of what Nori stole from him that first meeting. Stole right off of Dwalin's belt and ran away laughing, never to be caught.

"You!" Dwalin puffed up at the memory, but Nori had already leapt light and laughing out of his arms.

"Still can't catch me!" he taunted.

This was not to be borne by a Dwarf with any pride! Dwalin roared as he threw himself out of the chair and after Nori.

Theirs was a long chase, crashing through the house. And when Dwalin finally _did_ catch Nori, it was to tackle him right onto the bed and kiss the breath out of him.

No doubt just as Nori planned it.

 


End file.
